A melhor amiga da noiva
by EcsCraveiro
Summary: Um pequeno engano, mas que se tornou o maior acerto da vida de Quinn. FABERRY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Olá pessoas =D essa história é meio antiga e eu não a escrevi. Mas como a autora é uma amiga minha e ela me pediu pra dar continuidade a história a algum tempo. Mas só agora que vou conseguir fazer isso. Fic baseada no filme "O melhor amigo da noiva" um de meus filmes prediletos. Agradeço desde já a Bella Luna por me entregar essa fic tão bem elaborada e engraçada. Sempre a acompanhei e foi dai que surgiu nossa amizade. Agora eu tenho em mãos a responsabilidade e honra de terminar mas uma história de amor Faberry. Espero de coração estar a altura da Bella e que vocês comentem e continuem gostando.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

**William McKinley High 2007 Festa de Halloween**

Música alta e bebida para todos os lados, era assim que estava o dormitório feminino do colégio interno. Todos os alunos fantasiados e outros nem tanto (no caso de Jacob Ben Israel que estava com uma tanguinha fio dental achando que estava abafando).

Lucy Quinn Fabray andava animadamente com um copo de caipirinha na mão, vestida de Joan Jett. Por onde passava as pessoas a cumprimentavam, também não era pra menos, a garota era a capitã das lideres de torcida e capitã do clube do celibato, aluna CDF e acima de tudo, "As pupilas de Sue Silvéster". Embora o clube do celibato seja só uma fachada, pois a garota é a maior pegadora da escola "Não ache estranho, ela realmente é pegadora, sua preferência por garotas nunca foi segredo pra ninguém, nem pra seu pai que a muitos anos era viúvo.

Russel Fabray é um homem muito rico e muito ambicioso, tem seus altos e baixos, vive uma busca incansável por uma mulher perfeita, já está no seu quarto divórcio. Todas as mulheres que se casam com ele só estão interessadas no seu dinheiro. Por ai você já deve saber de onde Quinn não quer o exemplo. Ela tem um lema muito conhecido pelos Don Juan que existem por esse mundo a fora "Solteira sim, sozinha NUNCA".

– Oi Joan Jett

– Oi Branca de neve - Quinn acenou para uma ruiva fantasiada de bem feitora de Anões. Elas já ficaram uma vez, mais Quinn não gosta de segunda rodada.

Caminhando mais um pouco, encontra seu alvo da vez, encostada no balcão do "bar improvisado" uma morena baixinha, com um corpo que Ulá lá. Estava conversando com o bar tender que se ela não se engana, deve conhecer de algum lugar, "loiro, branquinho e boca de caçapa"

– Sam Evans... Isso.

Caminhou decidida até os dois, mais nunca parando de andar e cumprimentar as garotas por quem passava. O moço loiro acenou com a cabeça pra ela e deu um largo sorriso.

– Sam, mais uma pra mim e para a...? - Dirigiu seu olhar para a morena sorridente.

– Harmone

– Harmone, isso mesmo.

O rapaz se perdeu dentro daquele bar, para trazer o pedido das duas moças.

– Então Harmone, você está em qual ano? - se escorou no balcão ao lado da jovem moça.

– Primeiro ano e você? - caloura perfeito, pensou Quinn.

– Terceiro Ano.

– Que pena - fez bico

– Eu digo o mesmo

– O pedido de vocês moças - Sam voltou com o pedido das duas.

– Valeu Sam - agradeceu Quinn dando uma piscada para o rapaz, que corou ferozmente.

Quinn não sabia mais desde seu primeiro ano no McKinley ela e Samuel Evans estudavam juntos, e o rapaz alimentava um amor platônico pela jovem com espírito Don Juan. Mais ela sabia que não fazia o tipo da garota, por isso nunca tentou nada com a mesma.

A noite foi passando e Quinn e sua presa Harmone ficavam mais próxima, tão próximas que uma estava quase engolindo a língua da outra.

– Vamos sair daqui - Harmone gemeu quando Quinn apertou sua bunda - me encontre no meu quarto em dez minutos.

– E sua colega de quarto - a loira perguntou, se separando um pouco da outra.

– Ela é uma Nerd, vive na biblioteca. Meu quarto é o 11b e a chave fica na parte de cima da porta - dizendo isso se separou com um ultimo selinho na loira, que riu e pediu a saideira para Sam.

– A saideira Sam, por favor - o rapaz trouxe a garrafa de caipirinha e colocou o liquido no copo de Quinn, mais derramando um pouco fora por causa do nervosismo.

– Droga! Me desculpe Quinn.

– Sem problema cara... Olha quer um conselho meu?

– Claro

– Não mostre nervosismo para uma garota, assim vai passar insegurança e nós não gostamos disso.

Virou todo o liquido na boca, dando uma piscadinha para o rapaz cor de tomate e foi em direção ao quarto 11b.

– Harmone está na hora de mandar ver.

Subindo dois lances de escadas ela encontrou o quarto 11b, não se surpreendendo ao encontrar a chave na parte de cima da porta, destrancando a mesma e entrando sem fazer barulho. Tirou seus tênis surrados e sua calça de couro preta, que estava colada em sua pele clara. Ficando assim, apenas de calcinha e uma camiseta com o slogan da banda THE RUNAWAYS e meia três quartos cheia de bichinhos.

– Harmone? É a Joan Jett - sussurrou, o quarto estava totalmente escuro mais era possível ver que já tinha alguém na cama, em baixo dos lençóis. - eu tenho um segredo enorme pra te contar gata. Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?

Perguntou quando já se enfiava em baixo dos lençóis com a morena baixinha.

– Harmone?

– Haaaaaaaaa...

– Haaaaaaaaa...

Gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, Quinn foi jogada para fora da cama sem dó nem piedade pela morena baixinha que por sinal não era a mesma que ela encontrara na festa minutos antes, mais era uma deusa grega com lindas pernas. Porem não teve muito tempo para apreciar a vista, pois uma jato veio em direção aos seus olhos, fazendo com que se fechassem na hora.

– Não... Não eu não consigo enxergar... Meus olhos eles estão ardendo.

– Quem deixou você entrar aqui?

– O quê que ouve, cadê a Harmone?

– Como você entrou aqui? - ignorou a pergunta da loira.

– Ela me falou onde estavam as chaves... eu não consigo enxergar. - falou tentando associar as coisas, com suas mão ainda tentando tirar a ardência de seus olhos.

– Ela disse que não tinha problema agarrar a colega de quarto dela?

– Ela disse que ia estar na biblioteca porque você é uma nerd.

– Eu não sou Nerd - arremessa uma almofada na loira - que saco.

– O quê que é isso? É Spray de pimenta? - aponta para os próprios olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados.

– É - fez uma cara fofa mostrando o frasco de spray para a loira que se esforçava ao máximo pra enxergar alguma coisa.

– Daqui pra frente vou prestar mais atenção com que eu durmo.

– Isso seria uma mudança radical pra você né? Eu sei tudo sobre você, eu conheço a sua fama.

– Conhece é?

– É, está no ultimo ano e você seduz as calouras, dormiu com metade do meu andar.

– Metade do seu andar de garotas né? - Quinn interrompeu a linha de raciocínio da morena.

– Que seja. Você diz que conheceu a Joan Jett, mais eu duvido que seja verdade.

– Não... É verdade sim ela autografou o meu CD, tá lá em cima no meu quarto se você quiser ver - levantou as sobrancelhas em uma tentativa inútil de cantada.

– Você tá me cantando?

– Não, eu só estou reagindo ao seu olhar.

– Meu olhar?

– É, esse olhar de cachorro pidão.

– Está me chamando de cachorro?

– Não é uma teoria que eu tenho

– Olha o "Casa nova" tem uma teoria.

– É, quando a garota tá afim de mim ela tem um jeito de olhar, é o mesmo olhar que o cachorrinho faz pra ganhar comida.

– Você é uma grossa, e também é louca.

– Não eu estou sendo sincera, acho que a sinceridade é a melhor política.

– Tá quer sinceridade?

– Tá - Quinn falou animada

– O seu nariz é torto com a ponta caída o que é acentuado pelo seu lábio superior super fino e seus olhos são muito separados, mais tinha que ser para acomodar esse seu nariz e eu sinto pena de você por ter que se auto afirmar e massagear o seu ego fazendo sexo insaciável e insignificantes com garotas inseguras como minha colega de quarto - ela parou e respirou um pouco - eu jamais transaria com uma garota como você.

Terminando seu monologo a morena baixinha, irritante e lindamente fofa foi saindo de seu quarto, com uma loira sorridente em seu encalço, vestindo as calças e calçando os tênis no percurso.

– Garota que legal... Ei volta aqui - correu atrás da baixinha - isso foi incrível.

– Isso o que?

– Isso, a sinceridade isso foi quase melhor que sexo sem chororô.

– Na verdade eu me senti muito bem - confessou a morena dando um sorriso, que para Quinn foi o mais bonito e sincero que ela já tinha visto na vida.

– É ninguém nunca foi tão sincero comigo sabia?

– Isso se chama AMIZADE

– Olha, muito prazer eu sou Quinn.

– Rachel.

– Rachel - repetiu a loira

– Boa noite!

– Tá, boa noite - a loira estendeu a mão para a morena pegar.

– Sua mão é grudenta

– E a sua camisola é transparente - Quinn sorriu olhando para a camisola da baixinha adorável, que corava fortemente e colocava os braços cruzados acima do busto.

– Ha engraçadinha.

– Quinn é você amor? Deixa-me ver o seu autografo da Joan Jett - a loira e a morena estavam paradas na porta do quarto da menor olhando para dentro onde uma Harmone muito bêbada acabara de vomitar.

– Ela é toda sua AMIGA - Rachel disse dando dois tapinha nas costas de Quinn saindo logo depois.

– Vai dormir vai Harmone - disse com cara de nojo, fechando a porta logo depois.

Aquela noite ela não levou nenhuma garota pra cama, mais isso não significa que ela não tenha sonhado com uma morena baixinha, a mais linda que já vira na vida.

_**Então gostaram? Devo continuar ou não?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi! Quero pedir por demorar tanto tempo para postar um novo capítulo. Mas sou muito ocupada, prometo não fazer mais isso com vocês. E fico feliz pela fic ter sido bem recebida e agradeço pelos comentários. Fico feliz e a Bella também =D Esse capitulo ficou bem grandinho, espero que gostem. Boa Leitura!_

**Nova Iorque 2012 Cinco Anos Depois**

Os anos se passaram e Rachel e Quinn construíram uma amizade sólida e forte. Rachel se tornou uma especialista em musica, conceituada e conhecida internacionalmente. Quinn virou uma publicitária muito importante no ramo da moda, embora se vestisse desleixadamente com calças jeans e qualquer camiseta velha que encontrava em seu closet. Continuava a mesma de sempre, popular em tudo que fazia e pegadora. Todos os dias dormia com uma mulher diferente e nunca acordava sozinha. Rachel se acostumou com esse estilo de vida da loira, embora não concordasse com os métodos de conquista dela. Por isso Quinn nunca envolvia Rachel em seus assuntos "particulares com garotas" ela sempre teve a morena ali, ao seu lado sendo uma boa amiga e compartilhando de muitas feitos em suas carreiras. Rachel era seu porto seguro, por mais garotas que ela pegasse, no outro dia ela sempre estava com Rachel.

Seu pai Russel estava se divorciando pela quarta vez e estava de casamento marcado com a quinta. Isso era uma tortura para Quinn, ver seu velho pai tendo que mendigar amor para mulheres sem futuro que só estavam interessadas em seu dinheiro.

Como era de costume mais um dia nascia e aos poucos Quinn Fabray despertava de uma noite longa e prazerosa ao lado de uma morena gostosa que por acaso ela não lembra o nome "Sorry".

– Que horas são em? - perguntou a sorridente morena que despertava ao seu lado.

– Vai fazer o que hoje a noite?

– Eu não faço segunda rodada.

– Não foi o que agente fez ontem a noite?

– Não, foi bem diferente, segunda rodada é quando agente fica duas noites seguidas - a morena bufou e se jogou na cama mais uma vez perguntando.

– Não pode quebrar essas suas regras idiotas?

– Não

– Por mim.

– Desculpa, mais eu não quero quebrar as regras... São minhas regras - deu um selinho na garota e se levantou da capa para se arrumar - até semana que vem.

Saindo apressada, pegou as chaves de sua moto Hornet 600cb e pisou no acelerador rumo a sua cafeteria preferida. Na fila tinham uma moça loira muito linda e uma senhora logo atrás, trocou um olhar charmoso com a loira e após fazer seu pedido e o de uma morena baixinha que tanto gostava Quinn ainda teve tempo de ajudar a senhora que estava na sua frente.

– Acho que peguei o seu como sem querer - falou a loira entregando o pedido de Quinn que sorriu e agradeceu. Já no carro pode notar que na copo tinha escrito com caneta vermelha o nome da loira da cafeteria e o numero do telefone seguido de um "me liga"

– Ohh Glória

Sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma e foi direto para o estúdio de musica que Rachel trabalhava.

– Bom dia Rachel, tá do jeito que você gosta - deu um beijo na bochecha da morena e entregou o café dela.

– Chegou em boa hora.

– Eu fiz reserva pra gente naquele restaurante que você adora.

– Você também adora - sorriu para a loira pegando sua bolsa dando um "tchau" para seus colegas de trabalho e enlaçando seu braço com o de Quinn.

– Isso é verdade

Seguirão para o restaurante vegano onde sempre que podiam almoçavam juntas, Quinn sempre sabia o que a morena iria comer, parecia até que lia seus pensamentos. Ela eram perfeitas juntas, só Quinn que não via isso.

– Então que regra é essa?

– Sem segunda rodada

– Não é a mesma regra do "só uma vez por semana?"

– Não, essa regra vale de segunda a sexta.

– Haaa, então na teoria você pode sair com uma garota no domingo a noite e na segunda sem quebrar a regra?

– Isso ai, você entendeu direitinho.

– Claro

Elas estavam discutindo sobre a garota com a qual Quinn dormiu na noite anterior e não se lembra o nome é "Katharine, Kathaline ou alguma coisa do tipo". Os seus pedidos chegaram e elas começaram a degustar um delicioso guiosa de legumes com camarão.

– E ai o que ela disse? - Rachel perguntou com a boca cheia, fazendo a loira rir.

– Ela ficou chateada

– Mais você foi sincera

– Eu foi... Eu sempre sou - disse com carinha de cachorro quando cai de caminhão de mudança em comício de Lula.

– Eu sei, mais você usa isso de escudo.

– Eu devia mentir tipo o Jacob Ben Israel e enganar qualquer mulher?

– Não, não seja como o Jacob ele é nojento

– Ele só te cantou uma vez

– E foi no funeral do meu pai Leroy

– Tá legal, ele não é conhecido pela sensibilidade.

– É, em fim... - deixou a frase em aberto, deixando a loira curiosa.

– O que?

– Nada

– Humm... Eu conheço esse nada ai, ele quer dizer alguma coisa né?

– Em fim, sabemos que não é preciso mentir para ganhar uma mulher - mostrou seu copo de café que estava escrito o Glória e o numero do telefone.

– Não quero perder isso aqui não, posso guardar? - perguntou tomando o copo da mão da morena que dava um sorriso triste para a loira a sua frente.

– Há e outra regra, a das 24h, eu só posso ligar depois de 24h é pra não parecer que eu tô desesperada.

– A táhhh - falou perdendo o interesse na conversa.

Quando saíram do lugar onde almoçaram, foram em direção a uma padaria, onde serviam a melhor sobremesa do mundo. Na opinião delas.

– Uma fatia de torta de maçã?

– Não, agente comeu isso da ultima vez - as duas estavam na fila e Rachel tentava descobrir o que a loira iria pedir.

– Bolinho de limão com creme?

– Não tô a fim de comer isso hoje não - Quinn sorrio para a tentativa frustrada da mais baixa, que estava com um bico adorável.

– Muffe de laranja e amora?

– A qual é Rachel? Tá perdendo o jeito.

– Eu sei, eu sei... Tá, tá, tá já sei... Braune com chese?

– Você é boa nisso garota

Elas fizeram um hi-five e seguiram para comer. Como as duas tinham o resto do dia livre, decidiram ir em uma loja de antiquário, escolher o presente de casamento do pai de Quinn.

– O que você acha desse? Agente pode dar esse - a loira encarava uma travessa de porcelana fina, enquanto a morena olhava umas bolsas de couro.

– Quinn eu não vou a mais um casamento do seu pai.

– Rachel, por favor?

– Leva uma das garotas com quem você tá saindo

– Eu não levo a festas de família e nem a casamentos.

– Há é eu tinha esquecido dessa regra... deixa uma impressão ruim.

– Deixa mesmo - a morena encarou uma bolsa pequena feita de pele de...

– É pele de jacaré mesmo? - perguntou ao vendedor.

– Filhote de jacaré - ele a respondeu.

– Você devia se envergonhar disso meu senhor - ela cuspiu essas palavras junto com a bolsa que foi parar nos peitos do homem. Quinn riu da cena que Rachel fez.

– Olha... Oi meu garotão, vem cá garoto lindo vem - ela se abaixou e ficou fazendo carinho na barriga de um filhote de bulldog - eu te amo garotão... Te amo, te amo...

– Devia tentar dizer isso pra uma pessoa - Rachel falou olhando a loira brincar com o cachorro.

– O que? Pessoa? Mais isso é uma pessoa né fofão? Tchau.

Se despediu do cachorro e correu até a morena que estava saindo de perto dela.

– Rachel, vamos ao casamento, ele vai se casar e eu tenho que ir porque ele é o meu pai e eu gosto muito dele. Todo mundo sabe que ele não tá nem ai pra dinheiro e elas não amam ele é ridículo é de partir o coração, eu nem sei o que dizer pra ele.

– Se alguém está cometendo um erro, não cabe a você interferir, basta dizer "Estou feliz que esteja feliz".

– Estou feliz que esteja feliz?

– Isso

– Tá legal, eu vou dizer isso pra ele... Olha eu te prometo que é a ultima vez que eu te peço pra ir, depois eu arranjo outra pessoas pra ir nos próximos.

Ela pediu com uma cara fofa, que Rachel se viu em um beco sem saída. Sorrindo ela abaixou a cabeça e chacoalhou odiando o que ia dizer.

– É a ultima vez

– Obrigada, obrigada mesmo - a loira pulou e deu um abraço apertado na morna baixinha que retribuiu sorrindo abertamente e adorando sentir o calor do corpo da sua paixão secreta.

Nova Iorque 2012 Dia do casamento do pai de Quinn

– Escuta, ela quer o apartamento em Manhatan e trinta mil por mês - o assistente pessoal do pai de Quinn estava falando para o pai dela na hora em que entrou no quarto onde estavam esperando a cerimônia começar.

– Você tá negociando o pré-nupcial?

– A festa começou, minha linda filha chegou. - ele ignorou a pergunta da loira e a pegou em um abraço de urso.

– Pai o senhor vai se casar em dez minutos... E eu não tô respirando.

– Trouxe a adorável Rachel? - perguntou se separando da filha.

– Trouxe sim.

– Olha se você não for rápida sabe o que eu faço?

– Não

– Vou fazer dela a numero cinco

– Seis - corrigiu o assistente - essa é a numero cinco

– Pai... - foi interrompida pelo assistente.

– Ela não aceita cinco vezes por semana

– Mais ela prometeu cinco

– O que ela prometeu? - Quinn perguntou sem entender a conversa dos dois.

– Três por semana e um oral bimestral

– Ohhh - Quinn fez cara de nojo, entendendo do que eles estavam falando.

– Vai, pode falar... Pode jogar na minha cara - Russel falou olhando para a cara de desgosto da filha.

– Estou feliz que esteja feliz

– Não é isso não é "Você é velho de mais pra ela", "ela não te ama", " É constrangedor", "vai passar pelo quinto divórcio".

– Sexto - Quinn e o assistente falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Estou feliz que esteja feliz - repetiu

– Conversa fiada.

– Aceitaram quatro, mais ela disse que você tem que se exercitar mais. - o homem que estava no telefone, tentando convencer a noiva a entrar na igreja falou.

– Fechado - Russel afirmou

– O que ele tá assinando? - Quinn perguntou.

– O pré-nupcial e os documentos do divórcio.

– Há, que maravilha - falou saindo do quarto e indo atrás da sua acompanhante.

O casamento correu tranquilamente bem, a noiva disse SIM! E tudo bem.

Rachel estava encostada no balcão da recepção junta com Quinn, as duas estavam fazendo um brinde ao pai da loira e seu quinto casamento.

– Saúde!

– Saúde!

– Já disse pro seu pai que o amava?

– Disse que me importava com ele.

– Não consegue dizer nem pro seu pai? Eu não entendo.

– É coisa de família

– Não, é coisa da Quinn

– E você é a rainha do Eu Te Amo né?

– Tá falando sério?

– É você fala isso toda hora pra todo mundo. - a loira desdenhou

– Não é verdade - retrucou na hora em que o garçom chegava com um pedaço de torta de Limão e outra de chocolate.

– Isso aqui parece limão, a sua escolha é sempre melhor que a minha, acho que vou pedir só isso daqui pra frente.

– Não vai não

– Porque? - a loira perguntou.

– Você tem que pedir a de chocolate pra eu experimentar - disse pegando um pedaço da torta de Quinn e a loira também roubava uns pedaços da sua. As duas nem perceberam que a noiva agora mulher do senhor Fabray se aproximava.

– Olha só a minha filha linda

– Vai começar - Quinn falou colocando um sorriso falso no rosto e se virando para a loira "bunduda e peituda na opinião de Quinn" - Oiii

– Olha se você for uma garota malvada eu vou te bater - deu uma palmada no bumbum de Quinn.

– Eu até queria falar... É que - Quinn foi interrompida pela loira que puxou seu rosto colocando a escassos centímetros de distancia de seus seios siliconados. Praticamente se esfregando nela. Rachel olha horrorizada.

– Olha só, eu quero dizer pra você que se você precisar de dinheiro ou sei lá um conselho para ficar com uma garota o que eu duvido muito... Quero que você pense em mim como se eu fosse sua mão de verdade.

– Oi querida - Russel chegou por trás da loira e cumprimentou Rachel com um abraço.

– Oi senhor Fabray.

– Ela está bêbada como na noite que a conheci.

– Me dá - a noiva arrancou o copo de bebida que estava na mão de Quinn e bebeu em um só gole.

– Tudo bem.

– Eu vim te pegar querida - ele puxou a mulher para o meio da pista de dança e deixou Quinn e Rachel mais uma vez sozinhas.

– Ele sabe que pode namorar sem casar né? - Rachel perguntou gargalhando

– Eu acho que ele não sabe não.

– Então vamos brindar a sua nova mãe?

– A minha nova mãe - ergueram as taças e brindaram.

– Essa não - Quinn murmurou se abaixando

– O que foi?

– A coordenadora de pacientes do meu pai ela é obcecada por mim, criou um site chamado " "

– A blogueira doida?

– Vem, dança comigo - a loira puxou Rachel para o meio da pista de dança, para fugir da maluca fanática.

Uma musica extremamente lenta estava tocando, então Quinn juntou seus corpos, passando seu braço esquerdo pela cintura da morena a puxando mais pra perto e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– No blog dela tinha duas paginas descrevendo meu rosto e ela não acha que meu nariz é torto e que meus lábios são finos.

– Quem disse isso?

– Você disse, quando agente se conheceu

– Eu menti - confessou a morena

– Humm

– Eu te achava uma gata

– Humm!

– Você disse que eu parecia um cachorro.

– Eu disse isso porque eu estava tentando dormir com você.

– Por que não tentou mais - a morena perguntou encarando os olhor avelã

– Porque eu gosto de te ter na minha vida.

– Ai gracinha - apertou as bochechas da loira que tinham ficado vermelhinhas.

– Quinn - as duas se viraram assustadas para a pessoa que chamava.

– Oi... Oi - respondeu a loira desconcertada pelo momento de ternura que foi bruscamente interrompido.

– Viu meu novo Blog?

– Não vi não

– Quem é essa - a garota de óculos perguntou, ela estava vestida com um sueter com uma pimenta estampada, "não é atoa que o apelido dela é pimenta"

– Quem é essa? - apontou para Rachel.

– Essa é a minha namorada - Rachel a encarou incrédula e Quinn deu de ombros.

– Porque não me disse que tinha uma namorada?

– Porque eu não te conheço

– Mais agente tem um relacionamento aberto - brincou Rachel, só pra ver a cara emburrada que Quinn lhe mostrou.

– Pois é, eu até queria falar com você a respeito disso princesa. - Quinn continuava agarrada ao corpo pequeno de Rachel, enquanto se movimentavam de acordo com a musica.

– Princesa? - a pimenta perguntou.

– É eu não quero ficar com ninguém além de você - Quinn disse fitando os olhos cor de chocolate, que estava adorando a brincadeira.

– Eu não sei se estou pronta pra esse compromisso.

– Humm

– Conhece as minhas regras, nós somos meio limitados emocionalmente - Rachel direcionou seu olhar para a menina que bufava de raiva.

– Acho que eu vou criar um novo blog agora. - ela saiu bufando e Rachel se separou de Quinn.

– Eu tô com medo

– Ela é psicopata - puxou Rachel de volta para o seu corpo, continuando a dança lenta. A morena apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, memorizando o cheiro bom que se desprendia da pele de Quinn. Mais a loira só estava esperando a louca da Pimenta sair para quebrar o momento e puxar Rachel pra fora dali.

As duas caminharam pelo Central Park, com os braços dados, em um silêncio reconfortante, até a morena falar.

– Lembra-se daquele piano antigo que eu te falei?

– Eu não penso em outra coisa - a loira desdenhou rindo.

– Para Quinn... Finalmente eu consegui que os diretores aprovassem ele pra coleção.

– Sério? - perguntou feliz pela amiga.

– Humm, humm... Mais eles querem que eu vá pra lima fazer a aquisição.

– Quando você vai?

– Daqui a alguns dias

– Quanto tempo?

– Seis semanas

– É um tempão né?

– É

– Que ótimo

– Você acha? - a morena perguntou

– Acho uma grande oportunidade pra você.

– Obrigada

– Seis domingos.

– É são seis domingos

– O que eu faço sem você? - a loira perguntou parando no meio da ponte?

– Ha tá, eu posso imaginar.

– É - a loira falou subindo na ponte e ameaçando se jogar na agua.

– O que você tá fazendo?

– Eu vou pular em? Seis domingos eu não vou aguentar não

– Quinn por favor - puxou a loira pelo braço, fazendo ela voltar para o lugar seguro.

– Obrigada por ter vindo ao casamento comigo

– Por nada... Mal espero pra ir no sétimo.

– Não vai demorar muito não.

Saíram do parque rindo atoa. Rachel viajou para Lima dois dias depois e Quinn ficou na saudade da baixinha tagarela.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Então aqui está mais um, a partir do próximo as coisas vão começar a se esclarecer. A Quinn vai enxergar as coisas de um modo diferente. Boa noite a todos e até a próxima. EcscCraveiro_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nova Iorque 2012**

Rachel embarcou para Lima-Ohio e Quinn ficou sozinha em Nova Iorque. Os dias se passaram e a loira não conseguia falar com a morena, isso já estava afetando Quinn de uma forma indescritível ela não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada, nem no trabalho e nem com as mulheres ao seu redor. As amigas de infância perceberam isso de cara.

– Acho que eu não vou conseguir jogar hoje não.

Ela falou se sentando no chão da quadra de vôlei. Estava reunida com suas amigas Santana Lopez uma latina posuda, que fala mesmo e não está nem ai para o que você diz, só escuta Brittany S. Pierce. Ela é publicitária e trabalha com Quinn. Brittany é uma loirinha doce ao extremo, não faz mal a uma mosca. É dançarina profissional e tinha uma paixão maluca por Santana, que assim como Quinn, vivia trocando de mulher como quem troca de roupa. Ela era a mais romântica das três sem a menor sombra de duvida.

– Qual é Quinn? Se você não jogar agente vai ter que jogar com a Motta.

– Eu tô cansada só isso

– Qual foi a garota que te quebrou ontem em? - Santana perguntou sugestiva para Quinn que só riu.

– Não entendo vocês, qual a graça de dormir com uma garota diferente todo dia. - Brittany falou desinteressada.

– Ai está, você não faz ideia de como é bom dormir com uma garota diferente toda noite - completou a latina.

– É verdade - Quinn concordou

– Mais não sabem como é bom voltar pra casa depois de um dia cansativo e ter alguém te esperando pra te dar carinho e amor. - Britt falou sonhadora.

– Mais eu tenho isso - Quinn deu de ombros.

– Sabe, você tem o melhor dos dois mundo Quinn - Disse Santana

– É verdade, eu durmo com quem eu quero e continuo saindo com a Rachel depois... É a vida perfeita.

– É mais talvez não seja para a Rachel.

– O que você quer dizer Britt?

– Qual é Quinn? Ela é mulher

– Eu sei, eu também sou.

– Você acha que pra ela o final feliz é chegar em casa e te encontrar depois que você transou com outra? - falou Brittany sabiamente, e Quinn ficou pensativa.

– Isso te faz pensar né? - Santana falou, estava no mesmo estado que Quinn, de boca aberta pela inteligência de Brittany.

Quinn passou o dia inteiro pensando no Brittany tinha falado e não conseguiu mais pensar em nada. Ela foi pra casa e tentou mais uma vez ligar pra Rachel, já que das ultimas vezes não deu muito certo.

Tocou uma, duas, três e só na quinta é que ela escutou a voz sonolenta da sua baixinha favorita.

– Alô?

– Oi?

– Oi

– Como está o tempo ai em connecticut?

– Tá ótimo, só que eu tô em Lima

– Ai é... Eu esqueci, não tem sol não né?

– São três hora da manhã.

– Desculpa... Então tá escuro?

– É importante? - Rachel perguntou já ficando impaciente com a loira que por sua vez não queria deixar de falar com a baixinha e precisava inventar um assunto e rápido.

– Adivinha o que aconteceu?

– O quê?

– Eles tamparão o buraco

– Buraco?

– É o daqui da rua

– Legal... Ô Quinn

– Fala

– Eu vou voltar a dormir

– Há desculpa

– Te amo

– Boa noite e me liga amanh... - ela não conseguiu terminar de falar poi a morena já tinha desligado.

– DROGA!

Os dias foram se passando e o único pensamento da Quinn era na Rachel. E pra piorar as coisas até quando ela estava "caçando" garotas ela só escolhia aquelas que se pareciam com a garota. Ela tentava fazer com as mulheres tudo que fazia com Rachel, tipo ir no restaurante Vegano que elas costumam almoçar. Ir naquela padaria onde tem a melhor sobremesa do mundo, na opinião delas. Ir no antiquário onde Quinn encontrava as coisas mais antigas e as levava pra casa. Mais nada resolvia a saudade que estava da pequena. Nem sexo ela conseguia mais fazer com nenhuma mulher e isso na humilde opinião de Santana Lopez queria dizer que Quinn estava com uma doença muito "FODA".

– Quinn... seu celular tá tocando - murmurou a morena que se encontrava por baixo de Quinn, enquanto essa tentava a todo custo tirar a calça jeans apertada da garota. Quando escutou o toque que tinha separado exclusivamente para o numero de Rachel ela se desvencilhou da garota e correu caindo da cama pra pegar o telefone.

– Alô? Rachel?

– Alô? Tá falhando - o telefone estava chiando como se tivesse uma microfonia em uma caixa de som.

– Alô?

– Quinn é você? Eu tô presa no meio de uma tempestade rodeada de vacas, te ligo quando chegar no hotel.

E assim a ligação caiu.

– Droga!

– Que foi?

– Era uma ligação importante... Odeio Lima - ela murmurou somente para ela.

– Vamos voltar pra onde paramos? - sugeriu a morena só de calcinha e sutiã.

– Eu perdi o clima desculpa - falou se levantando e vestindo a roupa e pegando o beco do lugar.

É a vida é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas, e Quinn foi abrir logo a maior que tinha e se deparou com o amor. Ela foi caminhando até pelos lugares que ela e Rachel costumavam andar. Sentou em uma mesa da padaria preferida delas e pediu duas fatias de torta, uma de chocolate a sua preferida e a outra de limão, a preferida de Rachel. Comendo sem a menor graça e animo. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com uma linda morena lhe dando um lindo sorriso convidativo, ela apenas sorriu e voltou sua atenção para os pratos a sua frente.

Andando pelo Central Park viu um casal velhinho tentando colocar a canoa dentro da água e resolveu ajudar.

– Querem uma ajudinha ai?

– Seria muito bom - respondeu a senhora sorridente.

– Tenham um bom dia

– Obrigada moça

Ela sorriu e acenou para o casal apaixonado. Quinn nunca foi de acreditar nisso, mais agora ela se encontrava sofrendo de amor. O DEUS!

– Você tá esquisita Quinn o quê que ouve? - Santana perguntou, elas estavam na academia treinando karatê.

– Sei lá... Eu acho que tô gostando da Rachel - Santana que estava agarrada no kimono da loira, se assusta com a afirmação da amiga e dá um golpe fazendo Quinn cair esticada no chão. A loira fica imóvel um tempo e Santana junta com uma Brittany sorridente aparecem no seu campo de visão.

– Sei lá... Sem ela eu sinto que falta alguma coisa... Talvez a vida não seja só sair transando por ai.

Santana estava paralisada com o que Quinn estava dizendo, a final elas eram parceiras, saiam pegando todas as garotas que viam pela frente, quando foi que isso mudou?

– Essa eu não entendi - a latina estava com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

– Eu vou falar pra Rachel quando ela voltar... Vou dizer que quero ficar com ela, nada de casamento só ficar juntas - a loira falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha ao lado de uma Brittany dando saltinhos de felicidade e uma Santana confusa.

– Oi Quinn eu voltei, aiii eu tô louca pra te ver, não interessa o que vai fazer essa noite cancele, agente vai jantar. Tô cheia de novidades.

Essa era a décima sétima vez que Quinn escutava aquele recado na secretária eletrônica só pra escutar a voz da sua baixinha. Ela estava procurando o que vestir para o jantar com Rachel. Depois ainda comprou flores "Gardênia" para a sua acompanhante.

Entrou no restaurante feliz da vida e começou a procurar entre as pessoas, a sua linda amiga "por pouco tempo" e a viu de longe sentada em uma cadeira do bar. Parou por um segundo e ficou observando como ela estava linda, um vestidinho azul marinho rodado em seu corpo escultural, uma sapatilha em seus pés delicados.

Rachel se virou para a entrada do restaurante e seus olhos se encontraram com os cor de avelã de Quinn. Ela abriu seu melhor sorriso 10.000W e correu na direção de Quinn, porem parou abruptamente e voltou para o bar e saiu puxando um homem enorme que Quinn jurava ser uma girafa. O mundo de Quinn parou nesse instante e sem mais nem menos ela deu dois passos pra trás e esbarrou em um garçom, caindo juntamente com ele no chão.

– Quinn - Rachel a chamou assim que chegou perto - você está bem?

– Eu tô sim - ela se levanto e limpou sua roupa que estava cheia de farofa? - você está bem? - perguntou para o garçom.

– Aqui senhora - ele lhe entregou o buque de gardênias que tinha comprado para Rachel.

– Trouxe flores? - Rachel perguntou esperançosa.

– Não, são dele - mentiu e viu passar uma sombra de decepção pelos olhos de Rachel.

– Não são minh... - Quinn puxou a morena pelo braço a afastando do garçom que tentava falar sobre as flores.

– Ai eu estava com tanta saudade... Vem cá eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa.

Ela saiu puxando Quinn até a mesa em que iam jantar. A loira botou seu melhor sorriso falso e cumprimentou o rapaz.

– Oi?

– Oi

– Quinn esse é o Finn, Finn essa é a Quinn minha melhor amiga.

– Tudo bem

– Tudo ótimo - ironizou a loira.

– Quinn, eu estava naquela tempestade que te falei, ai de repente surge um guincho e o Finn dentro dele, ele foi meu verdadeiro herói e me tirou de lá. Passamos os outros dias passeando por lima e conhecendo tudo.

– Ai na hora dela vir embora, eu me preocupei e...

– Ele pediu minha mão e eu aceitei - a morena completou o que o rapaz estava falando. Ela mostrou um anel enorme que Finn avia lhe dado. A loira estava de boca aberta sem conseguir formar uma frase completa.

– Agente pretende casar logo - ela falou e o rapaz completou.

– Em quinze dias.

– Quinze dias é duas semanas - a loira disse pra si mesma. Até que recebeu a sua ultima facada, dada em seu peito pela morena.

– Você quer ser minha madrinha?

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Bom já deu pra perceber que a Quinn está encrencada né? E agora como ela vai conquistar a Rachel? Finn mais uma vez se intrometendo entre elas duas né? Ela vai aceitar ou não ser a madrinha da Rachel? São muitas perguntas eu prometo responde-las no próximo.  
Obrigada pelos comentários meninas e até a próxima._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Obrigada por comentarem meninas. Como o prometido, mais um capitulo aqui. Boa leitura! _**

– Madrinha é? Kkkkkk vai ser engraçado.

– Pode rir, ri a vontade Santana

Quinn, Santana e Brittany estavam caminhando pelo Central Park. E a loira mais baixa estava contando o que aconteceu no desastre de reencontro com Rachel e seu "gigante favorito".

– Ai o que você disse? Sim? - Brittany perguntou apreensiva.

– Não... Eu disse que ia pensar.

– Ela gosta do cara?

– Vocês precisavam ver ela, toda melosa com aquele idiota.

– Não gostei disso - disse Brittany, ela parou no meio do caminho e as outras duas se olharam confusas - você vai ter que ser a madrinha.

– O que? - Quinn se surpreendeu com a afirmação da outra loira.

– Eu tô falando sério... Pensa numa coisa. Você sendo a madrinha vai ter uma descupa pra ficar pertinho da Rachel o tempo todo, ajudando ela nos bastidores, vendo o que é que está rolando, seria a confidente dela, ai usaria esse tempo pra mostrar a ela que isso é uma tremenda loucura e que ela nem conhece esse cara direito.

A loira concluiu a sua linha de raciocinio como se tivesse descoberto a america. Quinn e Santana estavam surpreendidas por tamanha a inteligencia da garota. Santana tinha no rosto o sorriso como quem diz "essa é a minha garota".

– Eu não vou fazer isso não. Sem chance - Quinn rebateu.

– O que?

– Não

– Olha Q. Você vai ter muito mais chance de impedir esse casamento participando dele, do que em outro estado.

Quinn revirou os olhos. Por mais teimosa que fosse tinha que admitir que Brittany estava certa, ela teria mais chances se estivesse ao lado da morena o tempo todo a apoiando, e por mais que doesse ela iria estar lá pela morena.

No dia seguinte ela ficou de encontrar com Rachel para o almoço com as damas de honra. E falou pra ela que aceitava ser sua madrinha.

– Ai eu estou tão feliz que você tenha aceitado - Rachel falou feliz da vida, enquanto caminhavam para a entrada do restaurante.

– Com prazer - mentiu Quinn - eu estou disposta a fazer qualquer coisa por esse casamento.

– Eu tô tão animada - Rachel sorriu para Quinn, que devolveu o sorriso triste.

– Eu também - elas se encararam por um tempo até Rachel mudar de assunto drasticamente. Quinn achou que a morena tinha visto em seus olhos que ela não estava feliz com a ideia do casamento, mais simplesmente ignorou.

– Deixa eu te dizer quem vão ser as damas de honra... O Kurt...

– O Kurt é legal

– A Mercedes, você não conhece, mais ela é o máximo e a... Tina - falou o ultimo nome com receio na voz.

– Há não... Ela me odeia

– Você partiu o coração dela.

– E ela partiu o meu nariz

– Foi um acidente

– Ela me deu um golpe asiático no meio da cara... Eu fui super sincera com ela, disse que não era nada sério e ela concordou e pá... - apontou para o próprio nariz.

– As vezes agente fala o que o coração não sente.

– Essa é boa, você devia falar isso no altar - Rachel riu e continuou.

– Ela queria ser minha madrinha desde criança, então agora é que ela vai te odiar mesmo - lançou um ultimo olhar na direção de Quinn que tinha o rosto apavorado e gargalhou.

– Elas estão vindo.

– Então tá, já que eu sou sua madrinha prometo manter a paz - susurrou no ouvido de Rachel e viu um arrepio percorrer o corpo da morena, sorriu e enlaçou sua cintura, sentindo a morena estremecer com o contato. As três damas de honra se aproximaram e cumprimentaram elas.

– Oi?

– Hey como vai?

– Você está linda Quinn

– Obrigada Kurt... Oi Tina tudo bem com você? - a loira tentou mais foi completamente ignorada pela asiática.

Todos foram para o restaurante e começaram a trabalhar no casamento. Muitas revistas foram folheadas atrás de modelos de vestidos, penteados e maquiagem. A conversa fluia normalmente entre todas, com exceção de Quinn e Tina que não conversavam entre si, bem que a loira tentou.

– Então Quinn já conheceu o Finn? - Kurt perguntou

– Já - se limitou ao falar

– Ele é um sonho não é? - o rapaz voltou a alfineta-la

– É sim... - forçou um sorriso que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz.

– Alguém pode me passar o adoçante? - Tina pediu Quinn se esticou e estendeu pra ela, mais a asiática nem olhou em sua cara.

– Alguém que não odeie as mulheres - Rachel tomou o adoçante da mão de Quinn e o entrego a Tina - Obrigada Rachel.

A morena sorriu e pegou seu celular que estava tocando dentro de sua bolça.

– É o Finn gente

– Uoww - todas fizeram, até Quinn, forçadamente mais fez.

– Oi amor? Só um pouquinho... Com licença meninas - e saiu da mesa. Quinn sentiu o estomago revirar ao escutar a morena falar com aquele carinho todo, para alguem que não fosse ela.

– Que fofo - Disse Mercedes - Só faltam nove dias para nós irmos pra Lima, temos que mandar ver.

– Nem me fale, eu já fui MDC oito vezes - Tina falou e foi interrompida por Quinn.

– O que é MDC?

– Madrinha de casamento, você é a madrinha - Kurt explicou e Quinn fez um :o

– Então tem o chá de panela, o vestido...

– Só falta comprar o Trusô da Rachel - Quinn estava boiando naquela conversa, para falar a verdade ela nem sabia o que estava fazendo alí.

– Trusô? O que é isso?

– É a lingerie pra noite de núpcias... Como é que você quer ser a madrinha desse jeito - perguntou uma Tina muito irritada, então Quinn resolveu irrita-la mais.

– Olha ela está falando comigo.

– Tô não

– Você acabou de falar.

– Há me desculpe Quinn, eu quebrei uma regra sua?

– Pessoal vamos nos concentrar só um pouquinho pra terminar logo... Qual é o manequim de vocês? - Kurt pediu com calma.

– 38 disse Tina

– Beleza

– 42 afirmou Mercedes, Quinn que estava bebendo refrigerante cuspiu metade do liquido de volta no copo. Kurt e Tina se olharam.

– Desculpe - pediu Quinn envergonhada.

– Haa... Vem cá Mercedes, não seria melhor, mais confortável se você usasse um... 46? - perguntou um Kurt incerto.

– Não, ele vai servir... Eu tô na dieta do Dr. Shepard.

– falou Mercedes animada.

– Há já fiz - Tina concordou

– Que dieta é essa - Quinn perguntou curiosa.

– Água, resina de pêssego, pepitina de maçã, extrato de tubarão e sal temperado.

– E você come o que? - Quinn perguntou com cara de nojo.

– Olha eu vou ficar linda naquele vestido, vou conhecer um cara e vou ser feliz... Coloca ai 42.

– Tá legal - Kurt anotou o numero do vestido.

– Então, qual vai ser o tamanho da sua roupa super masculinizada Quinn - Tina mexeu com a loira.

– Não sei não... Qual vai ser o tamanho da sua cuequinha?

– Podem ter consideração, a Rachel está feliz com alguém, será que podem pensar nela? - Kurt se estressou com as duas. - agente vai se dar bem e ficar com um sorriso no rosto e fingir que está tudo perfeito.

– Foi ela quem começou

– Mentira, eu estava na minha e você que não sabe levar um fora fica desse jeito.

– Tá legal ela está vindo - alertou Mercedes, quando Rachel chegou perto da mesa, todas explodiram em risos falsos.

– Ele é um amor gente - Rachel comentou

– Haaaaa...

– Que coisa boa

– Como é que tá tudo?

– Está tudo ótimo, uma beleza - Quinn falou se contorcendo toda.

O almoço seguiu tranquilo, e elas conseguiram adiantar boa parte dos preparativos. Já quando todas estavam se despedindo, Tina se aproxima de Quinn.

– Quinn?

– Oi?

– Toma - estendeu um cartão de visitas para a loira.

– O que é isso?

– Ela faz animação de chá de panela, eu a contratei pro chá da irmã da Mercedes e a Rachel adorou.

– Obrigada Tina - Quinn disse sorrindo, mais loga parou ao ver o olhar de nojo da Tina.

– Não tô fazendo isso por você é pela Rachel

– Há tá, obrigado pela Rachel então.

– Tchau gente - Rachel se aproximou de Quinn e deu um aceno de mão para a Tina.

– E ai gostou? - entrelaçou seu braço no da loira.

– Sabe, acabou que aquele clima ruim com a Tina deu uma aliviada.

– Ummm - a morena grunhiu - eu posso te pedir um favor?

– Pode - elas estavam saindo do restaurante e indo na direção da moto da loira.

– O meu pai e minha avó Edith, vão chegar amanhã e eu tenho tanta coisa para fazer, eu queria saber se você e suas amigas não poderiam ficar o dia com o Finn?

– Passar o dia é? - virou o rosto para que a morena não visse e fez uma careta.

– É pra vocês se conhecerem melhor sabe - a morena mordeu o lábio inferior e a loira não podia dizer que não.

– Pode deixar.

Subiu na moto e a morena logo atrás, se agarrando ao corpo de Quinn como se dependesse disso para sobreviver. Ela já tinham andado tanto assim, mais só agora Quinn se deu conta do quão importante era ter Rachel ao seu lado.

_**No Dia seguinte**_

– Não acredito que você trouxe esse cara - Santana revirou os olhos apontando para o poste no meio do tatame de karatê.

– Ela me pediu com jeitinho e eu não podia negar... Além do mais vai ser divertido - Quinn arqueou as sobrancelhas de um modo sugestivo para a latina que sorriu maliciosamente.

– Então Finn... É Finn né? - a Latina perguntou assim que se aproximou do rapaz.

– Isso, Finn Hudson

– Você sabe lutar Karatê?

– Não, na verdade eu só sei jogar futebol americano.

– Ohhh, então está na hora de mudar isso, a Quinn aqui vai te ensinar uns golpes.

A latina se afastou e Quinn foi para o meio do tatame, com um sorriso maniaco para o coitado gigante. A loira já era faixa marrom e Finn estava com a branca.

– Pronto Finn?

– Pronto

– Então SEIZÁ - Quinn fez a saudação e Finn a imitou, depois se colocou em posição de ataque e partiu para o primeiro golpe.

– KERI, chute - ela chutou o rapaz no braço direito e ele não se mexeu do lugar, só sorriu para estressar a garota. Segundo golpe.

– ZUKE, soco - ela deu um soco forte nele, e mesmo assim ele continuou com o sorriso debochado, Quinn já estava se irritando piamente com ele.

– SHOTEI - golpe com a palma da mão, o rapaz finalmente deu um passo pra trás e seu sorriso estremeceu, agora foi a vez de Quinn sorrir, ele se endireitou e deu um passo na direção da loira mais essa se pôs na defensiva ainda sorrindo, ela sabia que tinha conseguido mexer com toda aquela pose de bom moço do Finn.

– UKE, defesa - seu sorriso se alargou e ela partiu para o golpe final, Santana estava agarrada na mão de Brittany, esperando por esse momento.

– TODOME-WAZA, golpe definitivo - onde um único golpe destrói o poder ofensivo do oponente. No segundo seguinte o peso morto de Finn Hudson estava esparramado no chão, uma Quinn estava ofegante pelo esforço físico e uma Latina muito entusiasmada estava abraçada a Brittany, que nem se tocou quando deu um selinho de comemoração na loira mais alta. Finn se levantou desnorteado e se aproximou de Quinn, a loira não recuou e nem piscou o olho, esperando alguma reação drástica, mais o que veio foi a mão estendida para Quinn apertar.

– Muito bom Quinn, isso foi incrível - ele falou sorrindo feito um bobão.

– Obrigado? - ela ficou passada com isso.

Depois da surra que Quinn tinha dado no gigante elas forçaram Noah Puckermen a ir fazer amizade com Finn. Puck como é conhecido, é amigo das meninas desde o ensino médio. Foi o único homem com quem Quinn e Santana ficaram e logo depois se descobriram Lésbicas. Ele é um bad boy bonzinho e faz de tudo pra ver suas garotas de bem.

As meninas apresentaram ele a Finn e disseram que ele ia guia ele até o banheiro masculino, já que elas não poderiam. Elas o instruíram a descobrir coisas sobre ele.

Assim que colocaram Finn em um taxi de volta para o hotel onde estava hospedado "Coisa que Quinn achou muito estranho, já que ele e Rachel estão tão apaixonados porque ela o pôs para dormir no hotel e não em sua casa?". Elas e Puck se encontraram em uma cafeteria. Chamaram o Finn, mais ele disse que estava quebrado depois da surra que levou da loira.

– Então? - Quinn perguntou ansiosa.

– O cara é gente boa e...

– E...

– Tem um potencia enorme, se é que me entende - Puck fez um gesto com a mão, fazendo as meninas soltarem um :o e fazerem cara de nojo depois.

– Ninguém é santo, eu conheço um detetive que faz a busca que você quiser. Ele descobre tudo, ele é o melhor.

– Ele não vai deixar barato - Quinn murmurou

– Há ele cobra caro, mais você é rica - Santana deu de ombros.

– O Finn é que não vai deixar barato - corrigiu a loira.

– Ele joga baixo, então você detona ele.

– Em que ele joga baixo Santana?

– Essa coisa toda com a Rachel... Ser um "príncipe encantado" e fazer ela se apaixonar por ele e aquele bagulhão dele...

– É ele joga baixo e eu também vou - Quinn concordou diante o argumento de Santana que sorriu e bateu palmas.

_**Aeroporto**_

Quinn estava dentro do carro esperando o casal 20 se despedir. Na verdade ela estava sendo torturada fisicamente e emocionalmente pois os dois estavam se engolindo na porta do aeroporto.

– Esse cara é um grude, solta ela, deixa ela respirar cara - ela murmurava fazendo caretas e mais caretas, até que Finn olhou para ela e acenou, nessa hora ela colocou seu melhor sorriso falso.

– Tchau Quinn.

– Adeus Finn - acenou de volta - tenha uma péssima viagem mala sem alça.

– Falou comigo? - Rachel perguntou entrando no carro sorridente, assim que o gigante entrou no aeroporto.

– Não... Quer manteiga de cacau?

– Quero sim - bateu palminhas

– Foi o que eu imaginei - contorceu a boca - então qual é a sinagoga?

– Sinagoga do centro.

As duas seguiram para a bendita sinagoga.

– Finn vai se converter ao judaísmo?

– Não, a família dele é cristã

– Sei... Então o rabino vai para lima?

– Sim, ele fez o casamento dos meus pais, porque é um grande amigo deles e não tem preconceitos e fez questão de fazer o meu.

– Que legal - Quinn murmurou. - porque o Finn não ficou para fazer isso com você?

– Porque ele tem que falar com o pai dele, o Burt sobre eu ser judia, acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com a politica.

– Burt Hummel?

– Sim

– O Governador de Ohio?

– Esse mesmo - ela sorriu para a cara de espanto da loira, que se chutava mentalmente por não saber que o tal Finn era filho de politico famoso.

– Chegamos

Elas desceram do carro, e entraram na sinagoga, onde o rabino já esperava por ela.

– Rachel que saudades - abraçou a morena e dirigiu seu olhar para Quinn - e essa deve ser a moça de sorte que vai casar com você? - Rachel corou e Quinn sorriu desconcertada.

– Não essa aqui é a Quinn, minha madrinha.

– Ohh, seja bem vinda então

– Obrigada

Os três foram até uma sala reservada. Quinn ficou de pé olhando ao redor e ouvindo o que os dois discutiam.

– Então Rachel o que você sente por ele?

– Haaa - a morena só abria e fechava a boca, sem saber o que falar, ela olhava para Quinn que estava mais interessada no quadro de Aleijadinho.

– Você tem que falar, para que eu possa elaborar melhor o que vou falar no seu casamento.

– Eu... Eu... Não sei o que dizer.

– Vamos lá Rachel, fale das qualidades do Finn mais não esqueça dos defeitos também - Quinn pela primeira vez olhou para Rachel que a olhava intensamente - Fale o que você sente quando esta perto dele? Se seu coração dispara quando ele te toca, se você estremece sentindo o toque dele - Quinn toca o braço direito da morena e sorri ao constatar que ela se arrepia e fica ofegante com seu toque.

– Eu...

– Lembra quando agente se conheceu, em uma situação um tanto quanto constrangedora? Você disse que era sincera comigo porque você era minha amiga e eu sempre fui sincera com você também e vou ser agora. - Rachel sem perceber prendeu a respiração.

– Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci na vida, a mais doce e sensível, inteligente, arrogante quando quer e linda... Não só por fora mais principalmente por dentro, acho que foi por isso que você conquistou meu coraç... - a loira se interrompeu e Rachel lhe encarava ansiosa.

– Foi por isso que você conquistou minha amizade.

A morena abaixou a cabeça, mais uma vez decepcionada. Quinn percebeu e Rachel mudou de assunto.

– Podemos falar de amor a primeira vista

– Isso é lindo, agrada o publico mais é muito clichê

– Barbra Streisand - Quinn falou de supetão, Rachel e o rabino a olharam sem entender. - seu primeiro verão em Nova Iorque, você estava namorando um cara que trabalhava na loja de discos de vinil quando você viu o de Barbra Streisand e se apaixonou por ele.

– Não acredito que você lembra disso - Rachel falou surpresa

– Eu também me lembro que você ficou mais apaixonada pelo disco do que pelo cara que trabalhava na loja, então se perguntou se um dia iria conhecer alguém que a fizesse se apaixonar como se apaixonou pelo disco.

As duas mulheres construíram uma bolha ao redor de si, ficaram se encarando com uma intensidade que era capais de detonar uma bomba atômica só pelo olhar, mais o rabino resolveu se intrometer.

– Isso é bom, isso é muito bom. Já sei o que vou dizer no seu casamento Rachel. Agora sei porque escolheu ela para ser sua madrinha - quando ele disse isso Quinn desviou o olhar, dando as costas para Rachel que continuava a olhar para ela.

Já no seu apartamento Quinn, Santana, Brittany e Puck estavam organizando as coisas para o Chá de panela de Rachel, que seria no dia seguinte. Quando tudo estava pronto, a loira não conseguiu pregar o olho a noite toda. Pensando em como tirar a Rachel do Finn. O tempo estava passando e as coisas estavam ficando mais difíceis.

_**Então a Rachel está ou não está ficando balançada? E a nossa big Quinn dando uma surra no Finndiota? Bom os golpes de karatê eu acho que expliquei direito NE? Espero que não me abandonem e prometo reconquistar a confiança de você de novo. Até o próximo capitulo beijos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi! Obrigada mesmo por estarem gostando da fic. Eu sei que vocês estão ansiosos por Faberry é por isso que eu não resisti e coloquei uma coisinha, mais só uma coisinha mesmo da interação delas. Obrigada por estarem comentando meninas, eu fico feliz. Espero que gostem.  
Boa Leitura!_

_**Nova Iorque 2012 Chá de panela**_

A casa de Quinn estava uma zona. Tinha tantas mulheres ao seu redor que ela chegou a cogitar a ideia de mudar de time.

– Oi Quinn

– Oi Kurt, tudo bem?

– Tudo, a festa está maravilhosa é o melhor chá de panela que eu já fui.

– Que bom que você gostou - _Quinn sorrio para o rapaz._

– Ainda dá tempo - _ele disse a encarando_.

– Para que? - _ela perguntou, mais já sabia a resposta, pois Kurt nem precisou responder. Mercedes se aproximou deles com a sua dieta dentro de uma garrafinha de água. Ela parecia prestes a desmaiar._

– Eu acho que você devia comer alguma coisa.

– Eu tô bem - ela falou colocando a mão na boca e saindo praticamente correndo para o banheiro.

– A mulher faz de tudo para entrar num vestido né? - Quinn falou para Kurt que estava olhando por cima de seu ombro sorrindo.

– Ela faz sim - _ouviu a voz que tanto amava atrás de si, se virou e sorriu, Rachel estava linda em um vestidinho florido_ - essa festa acabou com a sua regra de que nenhuma mulher pode entrar na sua casa né?

– É de vez em quando é bom quebrar uma regrinha.

– Eu estou muito impressionada - _falou dando um beijo na bochecha da loira que corou._

– Eu vou ali e já volto - _ela falou para Kurt e Quinn_.

– Ela está ficando balançada com seu empenho para ajudar ela.

– E eu estou me matando por dentro pra fazer isso.

– Não cometa erros, só assim vai conseguir ficar com ela - _Kurt disse saindo de perto da loira. Quinn ficou pensativa e foi andar pelo lugar repleto de mulheres. Só existiam dois homens naquele lugar, Kurt e..._

– Leroy, agente não se vê desde a páscoa né? - _Quinn cumprimentou o homem mais velho, ele sorriu para ela e a abraçou._

– É você dormiu com a nossa empregada - _o homem falou e Quinn corou na hora._

– Ela te contou foi? Não sabia que falava o nosso idioma.

– Olha Quinn, essa aqui é a vovó Edith - _Rachel apareceu do lado de uma senhora muito simpática._

– Oi vovó?

– Você é a tarada né? - _a velha perguntou e de repente Quinn não a achou mais simpática. Rachel engasgou e Leroy gargalhou._

– Oh!

– A animadora chegou - _Tina falou para Quinn, tirando ela mesmo que inocentemente de perto das três pessoas que estavam colocando ela em uma saia justa._

– Quem?

Uma mulher muito forte apareceu carregando um enorme baú, ela ficou no centro da sala e todas as mulheres se posicionaram ao redor para prestar atenção a seja lá o que ela fizesse.

– Olá pessoal, eu sou a Lauren Zizies, que bom ver todos.

– A ideia foi minha sabia - Quinn sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel e mais uma vez a morena se arrepiou. - Eu sei que você adorou ela do chá da irmã da Mercedes.

– Antes de começar eu gostaria que todas inspirassem bem fundo. - Lauren continuava falando enquanto as duas conversavam entre si.

– Ela não estava no chá da irmã da Mercedes, porque a Mercedes não tem irmã - _e de repente o mundo de Quinn foi a baixo_.

– Ela não tem irmã não é? - _ela se tocou que a Tina tinha armado pra cima dela._

– E agora respirem bem de vagar...Muito bom isso mesmo - _todas as mulheres seguiam o que a animadora falava e fazia_ - é muito importante abrirmos o nosso terceiro olho, e nos concentrar no nosso primitivo que existe no nosso interior antes que eu apresente os objetos do prazer. - _e abriu o baú revelando milhares de brinquedinhos sexuais._

– Objetos do prazer? - _Quinn fechou os olhos com força enquanto escutava uma gargalhada extremamente alta que vinha da asiática diabólica._

– Ohhh _- Rachel murmurou encarando a animadora e seus objetos_.

– Esses objetos do prazer são usados melhor quando estamos no nosso estado tântrico de meditação, e eu vou mostrar pra vocês como ativar intensamente o chancra sexual... - _ela continuou, as mulheres estavam parecendo se divertir, mas a cara de Rachel denunciava o contrario._

– Todos esse itens estão a venda senhoras, olha eu trouxe uma calcinha comestível, você está com carinha de fome pode ficar com ela _- a mulher deu a calcinha para Quinn que sorriu forçado, não acreditando que tinha estragado tudo._

– Hahaha

– Continuando... Que festa do prazer seria completa sem... - tirou do baú um - o colar sensação fosforescente.

– Haaa - _as mulheres falaram ao mesmo tempo._

– São incríveis, e para vocês hoje são dois por um, aqui está um para você vovó. - _a mulher deu um para o avó de Rachel que olhou para Quinn decepcionada e saiu pisando firme em direção a varanda._

– Mais como eu uso isso?

– Rachel tudo bem? - Quinn _perguntou assim que alcançou a morena._

– Sabia que o meu sonho era ter um chá de panela desde que eu tinha 10 anos? - _ela perguntou com a voz embargada._

– Não

– E por incrível que pareça imaginar a minha avó usando um colar sensação não fazia parte dele - _ela terminou de falar e Quinn não aguentou e começou a rir._

– Não tem graça Quinn

– Tá - _Quinn parou de rir na hora_.

– Faz ideia do quanto é importante pra mim?... Ai essa mulher aparece e...

– Olha foi culpa da Tina, foi ela que me deu o tel...

– Para com isso, você sempre arruma uma desculpa esfarrapada... - _ela passa pela Quinn e sussurra da porta da sacada, para que ela possa ouvir - _eu nunca devia ter pedido para você fazer isso, você nem acredita em casamento.

– Mais eu posso - _Quinn encarou a morena, suplicando por uma segunda chance._

– Eu tenho que ir

E assim a morena voltou para dentro do apartamento. Ela passou o resto da festa ignorando Quinn. As mulheres que gostaram da animadora ficaram com vários brinquedinhos, até a vovó de Rachel ficou com o colar sensação, que estava ornamentando seu pescoço.

Quando todo mundo tinha se retirado do apartamento Quinn ligou para Santana.

– Nossa, a Tina não é mole não em? - afirmou a latina.

– O meu objetivo era mostrar pra Rachel que eu amadureci e que ela nem conhece esse cara direito... E que eu sou a pessoa certa pra ela. Só que isso não aconteceu.

– Mais você ainda é a madrinha né Quinn?

– Não sei, acho que ela me dispensou.

– Deixa disso, como é que alguém é dispensado de ser madrinha?

– Sei lá Sant...

– Quer saber, eu tive uma ideia pra provar para a Rachel que você é a única pra ela temos que transformar você na melhor madrinha do mundo. - Santana soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, fazendo Quinn rir do outro lado da linha.

– Tá

– Quinn eu estou boba - _Santana foi falando assim que ia entrando no apartamento da loira com Brittany e Puck logo atrás. Eles carregavam caixas de papelão na mão _- O detetive não achou nada, o cara é limpeza, isso nunca aconteceu.

– Que bom que aconteceu comigo - _a loira falou ironicamente_.

– Sabia que ele já foi condecorado pela marinha?

– E tá prestes a ser derrubado pela madrinha aqui do meu lado - _Puck falou fazendo todo mundo rir._

– Engraçadinho... Mais não muda de assunto não Santana.

– O problema é que ela não vai esquecer esse cara.

– Então temos que fazer o Finn perder o interesse. - falou Brittany.

– Temos que destacar você Quinn. Você tem que mostrar que mudou.

– Eu estou mudando.

– Essas revistas são de noivas de mais de 18 países diferentes, com artigos de madrinhas. E esse DVD eu peguei emprestado de uma garota que eu fiquei. Ela foi madrinha do casamento da professora dela. - Quinn pegou o DVD para colocar no aparelho.

– Vamos fazer de você a madrinha perfeita?

Quinn passou o fim de semana treinando como ser a madrinha perfeita, com a ajuda dos três amigos. Ela foi a lojas pesquisar louças, produtos de cama, e sempre se empenhando ao máximo para conseguir surpreender a Rachel, que não tinha falado com ela desde o dia do chá de panela.

– Se alguém não poder comparecer no casamento? - _Brittany ia fazendo perguntas enquanto Quinn e Santana disputavam karatê._

– Tem que mandar o convite mesmo assim.

– E a fila de cumprimentos? - _Santana estava perguntou, ela estava segurando Quinn pelo kimono, enquanto a loira estava no chão._

– Fila de cumprimentos? - _ela parou pra pensar_ - bom se tem uma fila de comprimentos quer dizer que eu falhei e a Rachel se casou.

– Minha pergunta foi uma armadilha - _falou Santana rindo e Quinn acabou fazendo o mesmo, mais voltando o golpe contra a latina, aproveitando um momento de descuido._

– Deveres básicos da madrinha? - _Brittany questionou._

– Cuidar das damas, ficar com a aliança e proteger a noiva. - _falou rapidamente._

– Seus deveres básicos de madrinha - _Santana deu um mata leão na loira._

– Mostrar que amadureci e que assumo minhas responsabilidades, e infiltrada eu preciso destruir esse casamento.

– O que acontece se você falhar nessa tarefa?

– O Finn fica com ela.

– E o que agente vai fazer?

– Roubar a noiva

– E O QUE AGENTE VAI FAZER? - _Santana perguntou gritando no ouvido de Quinn._

– ROUBAR A NOIVA!

– ROUBAR A NOIVA! – _as três fizeram um hi-five_

_**No Dia seguinte**_

– Não precisava cancelar seus compromissos pra vir comigo - _Rachel disse enquanto Quinn entrelaçava seus braços, elas estavam entrando na loja de louças._

– Claro que precisava, a madrinha perfeita fica com a noiva até a entrada da igreja.

– Você mudou - _Rachel falou espantada_

– Mudei mesmo - _piscou um olho para a morena._

Elas varreram a loja de louças, comprando tudo o que viam pela frente. Finn tinha dado seu cartão ilimitado para Rachel comprar tudo que quisesse. Elas compraram talheres, travessas e pratos, os quais Quinn fez um show de malabarismo e foi até aplaudida. Quando estava saindo da loja de louças, Rachel a puxou para a de...

– Lingerie, perfeito.

– Não lá não...

– Você pode me ajudar a escolher pra noite de núpcias.

– Não! Não _- Quinn ficou estática de frente para a porta de vidro da loja. A morena se virou para encarar ela._

– Ficou louca? Você é a pessoa perfeita pra essa função... Quem já tirou mais lingerie que você - _ela fez uma carinha de gato do sherek_ - use o seu dom para o bem - _e assim entrou na loja, deixando Quinn se corroendo por dentro._

– OH DEUS!

Por fim decidiu ir atrás da morena. Logo ela já estava no provador, colocando a tão sonhado lingerie. Quinn ficou nervosa e o silencio de Rachel estava deixando ela mais nervosa ainda. Por isso ela quebrou o silencio.

– E ai, como foi lá com o governador?

– Há foi ótimo, Finn conseguiu que ele aprovasse tudo.

– Ótimo - _Quinn falou com deboche_ - olha eu vou dizer uma coisa que pode até parecer engraçado, mais eu tenho que te agradecer.

– Por que? - _Rachel estava dentro da cabine e Quinn em pé do lado de fora._

– Por me convidar pra ser sua madrinha, eu sei que parece maluquice mais, você abriu os meus olhos pra esse conceito de casamento.

– Você conheceu alguém Quinn? - _a morena perguntou parando o que estava fazendo._

– Não, eu só... - _ela parou quando percebeu que a porta da cabine estava meio aberta, ela viu a morena com as costas nuas só de calcinha, percebeu que Rachel queria que ela continuasse falando, então desviou os olhos_ - Eu não sei.

Nesse momento Rachel sai da cabina só de calcinha e sutiã, com uma sinta liga decorando sua pele morena. E ela ainda tinha um chicotinho na mão. O contraste com das duas cores só diziam uma coisa "Perdição".

– O que você achou? Acha que o Finn vai gostar? - a voz da morena era de pura luxuria e Quinn se arrepiou ao constatar isso, ela engoliu seco. Suas mãos suando como nunca e seus olhos ardendo.

– N-Não!

– Você não gostou - _Rachel perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior e foi se aproximando de Quinn _- Acho que você não está vendo direito.

Quinn estava ficando ofegante a cada passo que a morena dava em sua direção. Ela parou na sua frente e Quinn percorreu o corpo dela com os olhos luxurioso e a língua teimando em manter sua boca úmida, e ela tinha plena consciência que não era só a boca que estava úmida.

– Isso está... fofo - _ela gaguejou, e Rachel acertou o chicote nela_. - Aiiii

– Fofa? Eu não quero estar fofa na minha lua de mel. - _indagou Rachel, Quinn tirou seu casaco e foi colocando em cima dos ombros dela._

– Veste isso aqui vai - _Rachel segurou as mãos de Quinn e fez ela a encarar se surpreendendo ao ver os olhos da loira._

– Suas pupilas estão dilatadas.

– São as lâmpadas... – tentou disfarçar piscando os olhos várias vezes.

– Mentira - _a morena a cortou. Elas estavam cada vez mais próximas_ - você só fica assim quando está excitada, você mesma me disse isso uma vez.

– Não - _Quinn tentou se afastar mais Rachel não deixou a segurando pela camiseta que a loira usava, ela podia sentir o abdômen de Quinn e isso fez a morena arranhar inconscientemente._

– Você está excitada Quinn?

Quinn fechou os olhos com força e negou com a cabeça.

– Quero que você diga olhando pra mim - _a morena mandou, então a loira abriu os olhos e elas se encararam com intensidade até que o celular de Rachel começou a tocar. Elas ainda se encararam uns segundos mais a morena se afastou para atender. Quinn deduziu que fosse o Finn, e se chutou mentalmente por ter cogitado a hipótese de contar seus sentimentos por Rachel._

– Oi amor? Não eu ainda não falei com a empresa de mudanças... - _Quinn se virou abruptamente para encarar a morena, não sabia se tinha escutado direito, mais a palavra "mudança" foi a que mais martelou sua mente. _- eu também, tchau.

Desligou o celular e Quinn continuou a encarando como se pedisse explicações.

– Eu já devia ter te falado Quinn - _ergueu os olhos para loira_ - Quando eu for amanhã, não vou mais voltar.

– Vai embora de Nova Iorque? - _a loira perguntou com a voz tremula_.

– Eu decidi me mudar para Lima e ficar com o Finn, ele é o herdeiro dos negócios da família e que ser político como o pai...

Quinn se sentou no pequeno sofá que tinha se sentado minutos antes, e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Rachel se aproximou e forçou a loira a afrouxar o aperto em seu rosto, sentando logo em seguida no seu colo. A loira estava com os olhos marejados, ela não gostava de mostrar fraqueza e Rachel sabia disso, mais naquele momento era só Rachel e ela.

– Você foi incrível hoje sabia? - _tentou anima-la _– Não sabia que você fazia malabarismo... Tá com as mulheres eu sabia, mais não com a louça. - _arrancou uma gargalhada chorosa da loira_. - Você sempre é incrível Quinn - _falou a ultima parte séria e a abraçou com força, a loira também a abraçou, mais foi como se estivesse perdendo uma parte de seu corpo, e não quisesse soltar._

– Vou sentir saudades - Quinn deixou uma lagrima escorrer por seus olhos.

– Eu te vejo em Lima em breve tá - _Rachel se separou dela, enxugando as lagrimas da loira e suas próprias. Levantou-se do colo de sua amiga e foi embora da loja, deixando Quinn sozinha. Ela não podia acreditar que estava perdendo Rachel aos poucos. E mais uma vez escondendo seus sentimentos por ela em baixo do pano._

– Eu odeio Lima. Odeio Finn.

_Agora é que o bicho vai pegar. Rachel indo pra Lima, o casamento se aproximando e a Quinn ficando cada vez mais perdida. Gostaram do chá de panela que a Quinn organizou? E a Tina maluca aprontando para a coitada? E o incentivo que a Quinn esta recebendo da Santana, Britt e Puck? Está legal? Me falem e obrigada por comentar. Beijos_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Buenas, aqui vai mais um. Nesse as coisas vão ficar tensas então prestem bastante atenção. Obrigada a todo mundo que ler e continuem.  
Boa leitura!_

O que uma pessoa faz quando está triste, magoado e com dor de cotovelo?

ENCHE A CARA

E era exatamente isso que Quinn estava fazendo. Russel Fabray estava ao seu lado, eles estavam na casa do senhor, que aparentava estar do mesmo jeito que Quinn. Os dois totalmente largados no sofá do escritório do homem.

– Eu nunca me senti assim na minha vida... Tão perdida.

– Quinn fala pra mim, porque você concordou em ser a madrinha?

– Pra ficar com ela, pra fazer ela feliz e descobrir um jeito de tirar ela dele - _tomou um grande gole de seu whisky_ - mais acho que errei, talvez ele seja melhor do que eu... Ele é rico, famoso e tem um pênis.

– Ninguém é perfeito, se bem que falta pouco para esse whisky ser perfeito. - _Quinn deu uma gargalhada chorosa e seu pai ficou sem entender_.

– Foi presente do Finn, ele que fez.

– Que bom - _falou o homem rindo da situação. Logo depois os dois ficaram em silencio. Mais a loira logo quebrou._

– Eu não posso ir, eu não posso ver a Rachel se casar com esse cara. Ela vai se mudar pra Lima... Eu já perdi essa.

– Conversa - _o homem murmurou_

– Quem ama liberta sempre.

– Dita por um covarde, e utilizado por todos os covardes.

O silencio se fez mais uma vez presente. Russel podia ser um homem frio e insensível, mais ali era o papel de pai que ele estava fazendo, então resolveu incorporar tal personagem.

– Olha eu só amei de verdade uma vez na minha vida. Ela era a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo, minha melhor amiga, mas eu era jovem e idiota e estraguei tudo... Da minha grande lista de erros esse foi o maior.

– Quem era ela? - _perguntou interessada_.

– Sua mãe. E quando eu finalmente entendi o quanto fui burro, eu decidi lutar por ela, mais já era tarde demais, ela não me aceitou. E ela estava certa, era tarde de mais... - _o homem tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e olhou para a filha que estava pensando no que o pai havia lhe dito. _– A propósito, eu vou me divorciar de novo.

Quinn ergueu os olhos e abraçou o homem.

– Há pai...

– Vai atrás da mulher que você ama filha - _ele sorriu para ela._

– Eu vou, essa vai ser a ultima tentativa. se não der certo é porque o destino dela é o Finn.

– Aconteça o que acontecer eu sempre vou estar do seu lado minha filha.

– Obrigada pai.

A conversa com o pai renovou as forças de Quinn, ela estava decidida a fazer a ultima e mais importante tentativa de ficar com Rachel. Ela ia contar a verdade para a morena e pedir ela em casamento. Faltava pouco mais de três dias para que a cerimônia em Lima acontecesse e Quinn estava no aeroporto prestes a embarcar no avião, junta com Kurt, Mercedes e Tina. Santana, Brittany e Puck foram deixar ela no portão de embarque.

– E os vestidos? - _perguntou ansiosa_.

– Vão entregar amanhã - _Britt falou._

– Quinn? - _Santana chamou._

– Fala? - _ela encarou a latina que esboçou um sorriso fazendo a loira sorrir de volta._

– Arrebenta comadre.

– Tá - _se abraçaram._

– Capricha no casamento - _Puck falou e Santana completou._

– E rouba a noiva.

– Obrigada pessoal.

A viagem foi tranquila, quatro horas de voo e já estavam em Ohio, onde já havia duas Land Rover esperando elas.

– Parece um conto de fadas - _Tina comentou e Kurt e Mercedes concordaram _- acho que ele é mais rico que você Quinn.

– A Rachel tem sorte de mais - _Kurt falou_

Quinn com cara de nojo e tédio entrou no carro, sentando no banco do passageiro. Mais duas horas de carro e lá estava. A mansão Hudson.

– Essa é a casa de verão? - _Mercedes perguntou ao motorista._

– Sim, ela é a menor. Eles também têm a de Inverno, a de outono...

– Eu sei as estações. Obrigado - _Quinn o cortou, já estava ficando com raiva daquele blá blá blá todo._

Os carros pararam na garagem externa da casa e uma Rachel saltitante saiu de dentro da enorme casa.

– Oi!

– Oi - _ela cumprimentou todas, deixando por ultimo Quinn, que agradeceu mentalmente, por poder dar um abraço mais demorado e poder sentir o cheiro maravilhoso que saia dos cabelos castanhos._

– Eu estava com saudades

– Eu também.

– Como foi a viagem?

– Hamm... Foi boa, tirando o exibicionismo - _encarou o motorista que abaixou a cabeça envergonhado._

– Vamos entrar, quero te apresentar a todo mundo.

– Vamos lá.

A casa era linda tanto por fora quanto por dentro. Os moveis eram de uma elegância magnífica. Muito bem conservados. O salão principal tinha umas pessoas os esperando.

– Quinn, esses são os pais do Finn, Carole e Burt Hummel.

– Muito prazer Quinn, a Rachel tem falado muito de você.

– Espero que bem.

– Muito simpática sua amiga Rachel.

– Quinn, ela me falou que seu pai é uma grande médico de Nova Iorque.

– Ele é muito bom sim, não tem como negar.

– Ela está sendo modesta, o Russel é o melhor cardiologista que existe no pais. Ele se casou recentemente.

– Na verdade ele está se divorciando - _Quinn interrompeu a morena, que a olhou preocupada._

– Ohh!

Ficaram conversando mais um pouco, até que Quinn aproveitou que as damas engataram uma conversa com os Hummel. Ela precisava respirar um pouco.

– E ai? O que acha? - _Rachel se aproxima sorrateiramente da loira que estava olhando para fora da janela_.

– Eles acham que eu sou gay.

– O que?

– Dá pra a gente ficar um pouco sozinhas? Por o assunto em dia? - _ela pediu com um bico e Rachel rio concordando._

– Vamos - _a morena pegou em sua mão a puxando, mais foram barradas pela imensa figura de Finn Hudson que tampou sua saída_.

– Quinn quer ver seu quarto?

– Adoraria - _sem muito que dizer ela concordou_.

– Venha comigo - _a loira se soltou da mão de Rachel e seguiu Finn até o segundo andar da casa. O quarto era bem decorado e tinha uma suíte._

– Espero que goste.

– Obrigada.

Ele se retirou a deixando sozinha. Ela se jogou na enorme cama de casal e sem se dar conta dormiu.

Quando acordou ela podia ouvir um burburinho no quarto ao lado do seu. Se levantou e foi para onde vinha as vozes. A porta estava entre aberta então ela entro e se deparou com as damas de honra e Rachel experimentando o penteado para o casamento. Que parecia mais um ninho de passarinho. Os olhos da noiva se encontraram com os de Quinn.

– Quinn?

– Oi?

– O que você acha? - _perguntou incerta._

– Tá lindo – _Kurt falou piscando o olho para Quinn que entendeu a que a morena se referia._

– Há do cabelo?

– Essa faixa vai com o vestido - _Carole apareceu na porta carregando uma faixa do partido político de seu marido _- é uma tradição.

– Vai é? - _Rachel achou que o casamento iria virar um comício e não uma cerimônia de casamento_.

– Vai sim.

– Talvez se nós não colocássemos essa faixa o vestido aparace... _- Kurt tentou tirar a faixa que já estava depositada sobre o vestido branco, que Quinn estava encarando com vontade de vomitar._

– Não, não, não - _Carole colocou a faixa de volta sobre o vestido_ - A faixa vai sim.

– Esse cabelo dela está parecendo um ninho de passarinho - _sussurrou Quinn._

– Quinn você é a madrinha, você precisa dar apoio... Elogiar ela.

– Gente calma... - _ela se virou para Rachel que estava concentrada em seu penteado._ - Rachel seu cabelo está... Incrível - _mentiu._

– Sério?

– É!

– Bom pessoal, de noite vai ter o jantar formal, então se apressem para ficarem lindas. - _Carole falou rindo e batendo palminhas._

– Jantar formal é? - _Quinn questionou_

– O Burt vai apresentar Rachel ao conselho do partido dele.

– Haaa - _olhou de relance para a morena que olhava para a aliança em sua mão tristemente. Mais como todas as outras mulheres estavam no local, ela resolveu não fazer nada ali._

Já ná hora do jantar, um verdadeiro banquete foi servido. Rachel estava sentada ao lado de Finn, eles estavam de frente para os pais dele e todo o conselho do partido do Hummel. Rachel estava alegre, e Quinn notou isso, "será que ela estava fazendo a coisa certa?"

– Então Rachel, gostou do jantar? _- Carole perguntou_

– Delicioso _- a morena mentiu, Quinn a conhecia muito bem pra saber a verdade._

– Foi o Finn que matou - _a mulher falou e Rachel parou de mastigar, seja lá o que for que está em sua boca._ - ele é um atirador maravilhoso.

– Pare mamãe, assim me deixa envergonhado - _Finn pediu, mais ele não parecia estar envergonhado, e sim convencido. Nos olhos de Quinn claro._

– Acho que agora é uma boa hora para passar o filme.

– Que filme - _Rachel perguntou a futura sogra_.

– Do Finn matando o servo. Eu filmei - _mostrou o seu celular a Rachel, onde Finn estava com uma espingarda e BANG! Ela soltou um gritinho e fechou os olhos. - _foi bem no meio dos olhos_... _- _falou orgulhosa do filho_ - na verdade tudo que estamos comendo esta noite foi o Finn que matou.

– Ao Finn - _Burt estendeu um brinde ao filho e todos o seguram, menos uma certa baixinha e a loira que a observava de longe._

– Foi em sua homenagem Rachel - _Finn falou beijando seus lábios_.

– Você é tão atencioso - _ela falou dando um sorriso falso, e olhando de relance para Quinn que a encarava_.

Na hora da sobremesa, os empregados trouxeram torta para todos. O de Rachel era de limão e o de Finn de chocolate.

– Não acredito... Como conseguiu? Eu amo chocolate - _ela estendeu seu garfo e tentou tirar um pedaço da torta de chocolate de Finn, mais o rapaz a impediu de continuar, segurando suas mão._

– Não... Não faça isso. Se quiser um pouco, eu lhe dou um pouco - _ele tirou um misero pedaço de sua torta de chocolate e colocou no prato da morena. Rachel ficou passada com a situação. Quando ela e Quinn comiam tortas diferentes ela sempre roubava a torta de Quinn e vice versa, mais com Finn as coisas estavam se mostrando diferentes._

Ela olhou mais uma vez na direção de Quinn e esta comia sua torta de chocolate quando pegou o olhar de Rachel sobre si, ela ofereceu um sorriso lindo e estendeu seu prato, para Rachel, como se oferecesse um pedaço, a morena sorriu de volta e agradeceu com a cabeça. As coisas iam mudar, e ela não estava gostando dessas mudanças.

O jantar tinha terminado e todos se encontravam no grande salão de festas, Quinn estava tomando um copo de água quando viu sua morena ao lado de um político qualquer. Ela parecia a ponto de dar um chute bem no meio das pernas do homem, por isso Quinn se aproximou para socorrer a sua amada.

– Foi um jantar maravilhoso e os partidos liberais...

– Com licença - _interrompeu o discurso do homem_ - a sua mulher está te procurando.

– Há muito obrigado - _ele agradeceu e foi atrás da mulher que Quinn nem sabia que existia._

– Essa desculpa foi muito boa - _Rachel agradeceu a loira._

– Saúde! - _um brinde foi feito só para as duas. Quinn olhou ao redor do salão e percebeu mais de vinte cabeças de servos, veados e outros animais que ela não soube identificar, pendurados nas paredes do lugar._

– Um passarinho me contou que o próprio Finn arrancou a cabeça dessas pobres criaturas.

– Quinn! - _Rachel a repreendeu_

– Ex- passarinho, porque depois que ele contou, ele recebeu um tiro do Finn. _- a morena não aguentou e começou a rir, a risada preferida de Quinn. Então viu que era a hora para contar_.

– Serio mesmo agora. Será que dá pra gente conversar em particular? É muito importante - _falou séria e a morena parou de rir._

– Tá

– Vamos?

Porém, como o mundo é cruel e Finn é um Idiota com I maiúsculo. Surge o próprio tocando bateria de uma forma impecável. "Bateria? Sério? O que mais esse cara faz" Quinn se perguntou. Rachel ficou sem reação, parecia que a Quinn tinha um assunto muito sério para falar com ela, mais estava se tornando impossível.

– Ele toca desde os três anos - _Burt falou se aproximando da morena_ - pratica toda noite.

– Toda noite?

– Toda noite - _Rachel deu um sorriso forçado e ficou se perguntando se aguentaria ficar escutando essa bateria ensurdecedora todas as noites_.

_**No dia seguinte**_

– É rápido e indolor você só tem que fechar os olhos e fazer. - _Quinn ligou desesperada pra Santana, atrás dos conselhos da amiga._

– Só que eu ainda não achei a hora certa.

– Que história é essa de hora certa? Qualquer hora é hora certa, é só chegar e dizer "Eu te amo e case comigo".

– Tá - _Santana sentiu insegurança na voz da loira_.

– Qual é? Você tá ai pra que? Tem que arriscar, tem que ganhar o jogo e trazer ela pra casa e pelo amor de Deus para de fazer ligação interestadual que eu também tô pagando. - _a Latina rosnou_.

– Tudo bem, Obrigada San.

– Você consegue Quinn - _a latina falou sorrindo, mesmo sem admitir._

Quinn pegou a sua força e foi atrás da morena, era agora ou nunca. Respirou fundo quando chegou na porta do quarto de Rachel e bateu três vezes. Uma morena linda e sorridente, com um vestido vermelho e sapatilha apareceu na porta.

– Oi - _Quinn estava sem palavras para tamanha a beleza de Rachel_.

– Oi - _Sorriu lindamente._

– Eu pensei da gente dar uma caminhada e escrever seus votos.

– Boa ideia, vou precisar de ajuda.

– Tudo bem - _Rachel entrou de volta no quarto e pegou o seu casaco de frio_.

A duas saíram da mansão e foram andando até um campo com um lindo rio, estava perto do por do sol, e isso contribui-o para o nervosismo de Quinn. Rachel não parava de falar sobre os votos, ela ainda não tinha conseguido escrever, e a loira não conseguia falar por causa dos monólogos dela.

– Você pensa o no que? - _a morena pergunta sobre os votos._

– Eu penso em muita coisa...

– Eu passei a semana toda pensando nisso e acho que só estão piorando.

– Olha Rache...

– Primeiro eu fui mais romântica, depois eu pensei "Ai meu deus e se o Finn não for" ai eu tentei ser engraçada, mais não deu certo, ai eu voltei pro mais básico, mais ai tudo ficou muito chato e... - _a morena não parava de falar e Quinn estava nervosa de mais para ficar esperando o sermão dela acabar, o casamento já seria no dia seguinte e ela ainda não tinha falado com Rachel, então resolveu ser direta._

– Eu sou louca por você - _ela praticamente gritou, só assim chamando a atenção da morena_ - Eu só consigo pensar em você e quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado.

– Sério? - _a morena perguntou com desdém assim que a loira terminou._

– Sério!

– É tão genérico

– Genérico?

– É, totalmente, parece que alguém deveria dizer e não o que você realmente sente. - _Quinn estava atordoada, mais viu que Rachel estava certa. Por isso ela se aproximou da morena parando na sua frente e pegou as duas mãos dela com as suas._

– Tá legal escuta só... - _sussurrou e olhou no fundo dos olhos dela_. – Ninguém nesse mundo me faz rir como você... Você é minha melhor amiga e eu só quero ficar com você pelo resto da minha vida.

Tudo que ela disse foi o mais puro sussurro que Rachel já escutara ná vida. Os olhos de Quinn diziam claramente o que ela tinha acabado de falar. Mais a morena ficou em estado de choque. Quinn se aproximou da morena, na intenção de beija-la, mas mais uma vez o destino foi cruel com as duas, porque logo atrás de Quinn vinham as três damas de honra de Rachel, batucando em panelas e arrastando a noiva pela mão. Rachel estava sem palavras, ela estava pensando nas palavras de Quinn, e em tudo que ela tinha vivido com a loira nos últimos dias. Os olhares, os toques, os abraços mais demorados mais principalmente a dor e a sinceridade que ela via nos olhos da loira.

– O quê que é isso gente? - _Quinn perguntou irritada._

– É a despedida dela.

– O quê?

Sem dar a oportunidade de Quinn continuar a falar, as três já estavam a uma distância enorme. Rachel se virou para olhar a loira e a viu com a cabeça baixa. Isso doeu nela.

– Ai, Ai... _- Quinn remoeu, conversar com Rachel estava sendo mais difícil do que falar com a Joan Jett. Sem muito o que fazer ela segui-o os quatro._

Em frente a mansão havia dois carros as esperando. E logo em seguida partiram para um bar conhecido de Lima. A cidade tinha uma tradição, as noivas teriam que andar com um penico cheio de Arroz, e arrecadar dinheiro em troca de seus beijos, e todo o dinheiro seriam dados para a caridade. Com Rachel não foi diferente, ela saiu andando pelo bar com o penico na mão, beijando todo mundo que colocasse dinheiro no penico. Ela beijou magros, gordos, brancos, negros, ruivos... Todo mundo que se pode imaginar. As suas madrinhas já estavam muito bêbadas e não falavam mais coisa com coisa. De longe ela viu a cabeleira loira de Quinn perto do bar, então resolveu se aproximar dela.

– Oiii

– Oi beijoqueira.

– Nem me fale...

– Eu só tenho esse trocadinho aqui –

A loira colocou umas moedas no penico que Rachel segurava nas mãos, com um sorriso lindo e gentil Quinn se aproximou de Rachel bem de vagar, a morena prendeu a respiração com a proximidade então Quinn juntou seus lábios em um selinho. Ainda com os olhos abertos as duas não desviavam o olhar, Quinn se separou um pouco e a olhou melhor, mais logo em seguida ela tomou a boca de Rachel com a sua em um beijo cheio de paixão e amor acumulados. A morena aos poucos foi fechando os olhos e amolecendo nos braços de Quinn, que rodeou sua cintura com as mãos a puxando mais pra perto. Rachel sentiu a língua de Quinn em seus lábios e não resistiu por muito tempo, deixando assim ela entrar por completa em sua boca molhada. O penico que estava em suas mãos cai no chão derrubando todas as moedas e grãos de arroz que nele estavam. Rachel se agarrou em Quinn como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo e aprofundou ainda mais. Um beijo com amor e carinho, mas com uma pitada de luxuria. As mãos de Rachel estavam no emaranhado de cabelos loiros, enquanto as de Quinn percorriam as costas macias de Rachel por baixo de seu casaco de frio. Aos poucos elas foram se afastando e com um ultimo selinho Quinn falou sorrindo.

– Elas estão vindo - _ela se abaixou para apanhar as moedas e o arroz e colocar de volta no penico. Rachel fez o mesmo, a olhando de vez em quando, ela estava perplexa com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão só_. - elas estão vindo ai.

– Oiiii - um Kurt animado apareceu logo atrás delas junto com um Mercedes tonta e Tina muito bêbada com um copo de whisky na mão. Eles arrastaram a noiva de lá e Quinn estava pulando de alegria dentro de si. Ela nunca experimentou uma boca tão gostosa quanto a de Rachel e Deus... Ela queria provar de novo e de novo até não aguentar mais, e se dependesse dela isso jamais aconteceria.

Na volta para a mansão foi feita em silencio, Mercedes estava dormindo, Kurt mexendo em seu celular e Tina bebendo mais whisky. Rachel estava sóbria mais não tinha coragem de olhar para a loira. Já Quinn não tirava os olhos e nem o sorriso bobo de Rachel. Quando chegaram, cada uma foi para seus quartos, tomaram um banho e não dormiram. Já passava da duas da manha e nada do sono chegar. Quinn estava feliz de mais e Rachel confusa de mais. Por isso, sem conseguir mais se conter foi para o Quarto de Quinn. E a loira foi em direção a sua porta quando a mesma recebeu três batidas. Ela abriu e...

– Eu não tô mais aguentando!

– O que é isso?

– Vamos ficar juntas de novo? Pelos velhos tempos - _do outro lado da porta estava Tina com um roupão._

– Não... Não tira isso não... - _foi em vão Quinn tentar falar, porque ela tirou o Roupão deixando cair no chão. Ela estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Quinn colocou as mão na cabeça a balançando negativamente. Tina era uma asiática baixinha mais tinha um corpo magnífico. Só que agora o único corpo baixinho que ela queria ver era o de Rachel._

– Eu preciso me redimir com você - _a voz dela estava arrastada, demonstrando a embriagues_

– Oh Deus! - _Tina foi a empurrando em direção a cama_ - não precisa fazer isso não...

– DEITA AI - _ordenou a jogando na cama. Ela podia ser baixinha mais tinha uma força irrefutável._

– Não Tina, sai de cima de mim.

– Eu tô numa fase muito confusa da minha vida... - _ela estava falando alto agora, Quinn não duvidava nada que a qualquer momento alguém acordasse_.

– Fica quieta... Para...

– Para você!

– Me solta Tina, fala baixo...

– Eu quero transar loucamente com você - _e como ela já tinha imaginado, alguém acordou e foi que ela menos queria que acordasse naquele momento. RACHEL BERRY Estava parada de frente a porta aberta de seu quarto, e os olhos dela estavam marejados._

– Rach... Rachel espera - _a morena saiu correndo e Quinn jogou Tina no chão, essa de tão bêbada não sentiu nada e começou a rir pedindo pra Quinn trazer mais whisky. A loira correu atrás de Rachel o mais rápido que pode mais quando chegou perto a porta do quarto da morena bateu bem no seu nariz e ela ouviu ser trancado, ela bateu mais a morena não abril._

– Rachel é a Quinn, deixa eu entrar _- ela pediu sussurrando_.

– Vai embora daqui Quinn.

– Não, não, não, deixa eu explicar, não é o que você tá pensando.

– Isso não importa - _ela podia escutar os fungados de Rachel através da porta, a morena estava chorando_.

– Importa sim.

– Vai embora Quinn - _pediu mais uma vez, com a voz quebrada, elas estavam conversando através da porta e por sussurros_.

– Eu vou... Mas só se me disser porque você foi lá no meu quarto?... _– ela perguntou e a morena ficou calada._

– Rachel! Porque você foi lá no meu quarto? - _perguntou mais uma vez e dessa vez a resposta veio em forma de cortar o coração, o choro dela aumentara._

– Pra falar sobre aquele beijo. _– a loira encostou sua cabeça na porta e suspirou._

– Ha Rachel... Por favor não... Não casa com ele...

– Esses anos todos Quinn...

– Não casa com ele...

– Esse tempo todo e você faz isso agora?

– Eu sei...

– Como você pode fazer isso?

– Me perdoa, me perdoa... Deixa eu entrar...

– Não! Eu não vou deixar _– Rachel sabia que se deixasse a loira iria convencer ela. Mais ela estava firme em sua decisão e não iria voltar atrás._

– Deixa - _pediu mais uma vez_.

– Você só está fazendo isso porque tá com medo de me perder... - _ela respirou fundo e limpou as lagrimas_– eu preciso de alguém com que eu possa contar, não importa o que aconteça alguém que me ame de verdade, alguém em quem eu confie... - _então ela deu sua sentença_– eu vou me casar com o Finn amanhã Quinn.

A loira que já estava derramando uma cascata pelos olhos também deu a sua.

– Eu não posso ser sua madrinha... Eu não posso desistir de você Rachel.

Dizendo isso a loira foi embora da porta de Rachel. Naquela noite nenhuma das duas conseguiu dormir, as lágrimas não deixavam. Quinn arrumou sua mala tomou um banho para tirar o inchaço de seu rosto devido às lágrimas e esperou o dia amanhecer. Já Rachel foi para o quarto do seu pai pedir colo, e chorar a noite toda.

Na manhã seguinte Quinn estava com as malas dentro do carro, pronta para ir embora sem olhar pra trás, ela tinha feito o possível e o impossível para ficar com a morena, passou por cima de seu orgulho, mais no final, nada deu certo e o casamento iria acontecer.

Rachel assistia ela entrar no carro e ele dar partida, indo em direção a saída de lima e de sua vida. Seu coração estava quebrado, triturado e fatiado. Mas ela acha que fez a escolha certa.

– Eu sinto muito Rachel, lamento que você e Quinn tenham brigado.

– Sou a melhor amiga dela, ela está com medo de me perder... Ela vai superar

– Vai – Finn concordou.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_O que acharam? Odiaram? Amaram? Querem me matar? Por favor não façam isso, ainda vai rolar muita coisa. O que acharam do primeiro beijo Faberry? O coração partido das duas me deixou deprimida __ sei bem o que é isso. Mas eu gostei de escrever. E quero dizer que a partir de agora as coisas vão ser do meu jeito e não como no filme. Não me matem mais no próximo vai ser o casamento... E me digam o que acharam? E provavelmente esse fim de semana eu não vou postar, porque? Minha internet está de brincadeira comigo. Beijos e até a próxima._


	7. Chapter 7

**Boa noite senhoritas e senhores. Como o prometido, aqui está o "Casamento" que eu dividi em duas partes porque ficou muito grande. Obrigada pelos comentários de vocês. Isso é muito importante para mim. Divirtam- se ;-)**

- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso minha filha?

- Porque está me perguntando isso papai?

- Vi você e Quinn se beijando na sua despedida. - _A morena para no meio do quarto e encara seu pai, que está sentado em sua cama._

- Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido.

- Mas aconteceu. - _A morena abaixa a cabeça tristemente. E seu pai a chama pra sentar do seu lado._ - Venha aqui estrelinha, sente-se do meu lado que vou te contar um segredo. - _O homem puxou um álbum de fotografias que tinha trazido consigo para o quarto da filha_. - Seu pai sempre achou que você e Quinn fossem se casar e ter filhos. Ele cismou que via no olhar de vocês duas um amor verdadeiro. Um amor único. - _Hiram abre o álbum com várias fotos de Rachel e seus pais. Mas tem várias dela e Quinn também_. - E eu também via esse olhar Rachel.

O homem aponta para uma foto onde Rachel e Quinn se olham com sorrisos bobos no rosto. Um olhar incrivelmente apaixonado. Qualquer um que olhasse aquela foto diria quanta química que as duas juntas tem. Os olhos de Rachel mais uma vez se enchem de lágrimas. E ela confessa.

- Eu amo a Quinn! Amo mais que tudo na vida. Amo cada detalhe da pessoa que ela é. Cada defeito, cada qualidade.

_Hiram sorri mole para a confissão verbalizada de sua filha. Ele e seu marido LeRoy sempre souberam do amor de Rachel por Quinn. E sabiam também que a loira sentia algo por ela... Só não sabia que sentia._

- Mas só meu amor por ela não basta.

Sentencia!

- Quinn não consegue dizer "Eu te amo" nem para o próprio pai - Ela _olha nos olhos do homem, que deixa seu sorriso morrer aos poucos. _

- Ela te ama minha filha...

- Finn me ama. E eu vou aprender a ama-lo.

- Vocês se conhecem a tão pouco tempo.

- Vamos ter tempo de sobra para nos conhecer.

- Você se casando com ele, vai estar abrindo mão de tudo o que você sempre sonhou. Da sua carreira, dos seus amigos... Da Quinn.

- É um sacrifício que tenho que fazer.

- Não tem não Rachel.

- Você está do lado dela? - _Pergunta a morena já cansada deste assunto_.

- Eu não te apoio nesse casamento. Você sabe minha opinião. Eu só quero o seu bem...

- E o meu bem é ficar com uma mulher com espírito de Don Juan? Uma mulher que não consegue ficar com ninguém por duas noites seguidas para não quebrar suas regras idiotas? Uma mulher que não deixa mulheres entrar em seu apartamento?

- Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas Quinn já fez tudo isso por você. - _O homem fala encarando sua filha de forma séria. E querendo abrir os olhos dela, para que veja o quanto Quinn fez por ela_. - Quinn já não fica com uma mulher diferente todos os dias. Na verdade ela não ficou com nenhuma desde que você veio para Lima. E ela deixou aquela multidão de mulheres entrarem no seu apartamento para o seu chá de panelas

- Ela resolveu mudar um pouco tarde de mais papai. E como o senhor sabe de tudo isso?

- Isso não importa. Você é muito teimosa Rachel... - _o homem fala praticamente entrando em desespero_. - Sua opinião não vai mudar, não é?

- Vou me casar com Finn papai.

_**Hold up!**_

_**Hold on!**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You'll never change what's been and gone**_

_**May your smile (May your smile)**_

_**Shine on (Shine on)**_

_**Don't be scared (Don't be scared)**_

_**Your destiny may keep you warm**_

- Vou deixar você se arrumar.

O homem fala e se retira do quarto da filha. Que deixa as lágrimas rolarem sem fim. O álbum de fotografias continua aberto em cima da cama. E ela fica olhando ela e Quinn, enquanto as lágrimas caem.

_**'Cause all of the stars**_

_**Are fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see them some day**_

_**Take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

_**And stop crying your heart out**_

- Eu te amo Quinn.

A morena fecha o álbum e vai se vestir para o casamento. Com a ajuda das suas damas de honra e a mãe de Finn.

- Eu não consegui Santana. Rachel vai se casar com Finn essa tarde. _A latina suspira do outro lado da linha. Ver sua melhor amiga com a voz tremula por causa do choro, fazia seu coração quebrar_.

_**Get up (Get up)**_

_**Come on (Come on)**_

_**Why you scared? (I'm not scared)**_

_**You'll never change what's been and gone**_

- Venha para casa Quinn. _Isso só fez a loira chorar mais. A casa dela era Rachel._

- Rachel é minha casa Sant...

- Eu sei... Eu sei.

_**'Cause all of the stars**_

_**Are fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see them some day**_

_**Take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

_**And stop crying your heart out**_

O choro da loira era cada vez mais compulsivo e violento. Ela nunca tinha chorado assim antes.

Quando o carro em que Quinn estava parou no estacionamento do aeroporto, alguém abriu a porta pra ela descer. Com os seus óculos escuros ela viu uma latina com um olhar de carinho para ela e os braços abertos. E isso lhe bastou para cair nos prantos novamente.

- Eu perdi Sant... Eu perdi a Rachel.

- Shhhh. Vem aqui loira.

_**'Cause all of the stars**_

_**Are fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see them some day**_

_**Just take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

_**And stop crying your heart out**_

_**We're all of the stars**_

_**We're fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see us some day**_

_**Just take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

_**And stop crying your heart out**_

_**Stop crying your heart out**_

_**Stop crying your heart out**_

_**Stop crying your heart out**_

A latina abraça a amiga com força. O seu instinto protetor é ligado. Ela tenta ao máximo consolar a amiga e dar seu total apoio. Pois sabe que Quinn realmente gosta de Rachel. A morena as guia para dentro do aeroporto e senta-se com a loira em um bar. Então Quinn a conta tudo o que aconteceu.

- Eu nunca chorei por mulher nenhuma. E eu estou quase liberando todos os 70% de água do meu corpo.

- Você sabe o que isso significa.

- Que eu estou ficando desidratada?

- Não loira... Você não está apaixonada pela Rachel.

- Você não percebeu tudo o que eu fiz para estar do lado dela...

- Percebi...

- Todas as minhas regras que quebrei para estar com ela? Cara eu abri as portas da minha casa para um bando de doidas e um chá de panela.

- Você ama a Rachel Quinn.

- Claro que eu amo a Rachel Santana... Não é uma simples paixão por medo de perde-la. É amor.

- E você disse isso a ela?

- Disse! Mas ela não levou a sério, sei lá.

- Temos pouco tempo pra você ir e dizer isso a ela.

- Ela vai casar com ele daqui duas horas. Não tem mais jeito Santana.

- O que foi que nós combinamos antes de você pegar o avião para cá?

- Que eu ia contar pra ela o e sinto?

- Nãoo! Não essa parte... A outra.

- Hãm?

- Cara você é loira mesmo. Aff! Eu estou falando da parte de roubar a noiva.

- Hahaha! Você esta brincando, né? - _Quinn perguntou, mas a latina séria estava e séria ficou_.

- Pareço estar brincando?

- Não!

- Exato! Agora levante sua bunda branca dessa cadeira e vá pegar o que é seu.

- Você não acha que está exagerando? Rachel não vai querer vir comigo.

- Qual parte de "Roubar a noiva" você não entendeu? Você vai lá e pega ela. Com ou sem o consentimento da mesma.

- Isso não vai dar certo Sant...

- Não vai dar se você não quiser... Olha só Quinn. Eu me despenquei de Nova York pra Lima porque eu achei mais barato do que você estar me fazendo ligações interestaduais todos os dias. E eu só saio daqui quando você for lá e pegar a Rachel pra você. Me entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

A latina rosnou todas essas palavras a milímetros de distância da loira. Que ficou com medo da morena.

- Entendi!

- Ótimo! - _colocou seu melhor sorriso safado de volta_. - Agora vamos. Temos uma noiva para sequestrar.

As duas saíram do aeroporto carregando suas malas. Santana havia alugado um carro, assim elas poderiam andar com suas malas sem se preocuparem em perder. Quinn não sabia onde seria o casamento, mas isso era fácil de descobrir. Como Lima era pequena e Finn era o filho do governador. então o casamento era o que mais se falava na cidade.

- Falta poucos minutos para acontecer Sant.

- Relaxa! Esqueceu que as noivas sempre se atrasam?

- Você não conhece a Rachel. Ela odeia atrasos. Isso significa que ela já esta por perto da igreja.

- Vamos parar e perguntar pra alguém aonde fica essa igreja.

Quinn ia dirigindo mas parou em um semáforo fechado. Outro carro parou ao seu lado. Era uma limusine para ser mais exato. A Latina vê e resolve perguntar para o motorista.

- Hey! Sabe onde vai ser o casamento do filho do governador?

O homem a olha e sorri sacana.

- Claro! Me segue que eu estou com a noiva aqui atrás.

Santana e Quinn se olham espantadas mas sorrindo. Então a Latina tem uma brilhante ideia. Ela sorri descaradamente para o motorista da limusine e morde o lábio. O cara fica em estado de choque observando isso.

- Sabe. Eu estava pensando, que tal nós dois termos uma conversinha na porta da igreja? Minha amiga e eu estamos indo para lá.

- Seria ótimo gatinha.

- Segue ele Quinn. O semáforo abre e Quinn segue a limusine de perto. Sabendo que seu amor está dentro dela. Prestes a se casar. Por mais que ela tente olhar através das janelas, não consegue por causa do vidro fumê.

- Fica calma loira. Vai dar tudo certo.

A latina garante e a loira se permite respirar um pouco mais. Quando a limusine e o carro em que elas estavam para na frente da igreja. A latina salta de seu banco e vai em direção ao motorista que vem saindo para abrir a porta para Rachel. Quando o homem põe a mão na maçaneta, a latina acerta um golpe de karatê nele. Fazendo assim que caísse no chão desacordado.

- Isso vai inchar. - _Ela fala olhando para sua mão avermelhada por causa do atrito. A pequena Berry abre a porta do carro na mesma hora em que Quinn salta de seu acento e vai na direção da limusine._

- Santana? O que você...

As palavras morrem em sua boca quando ela vê a figura loira de Quinn.

- Agora é com você. - Santana pega as chaves do carro em que Rachel estava e arremessa para Quinn. A loira não consegue tirar os olhos de Rachel vestida de noiva. E pega a chave no ar

- Entra ai Berry.

Santana empurra Rachel de volta para dentro do carro e Quinn corre para a direção do mesmo. Pisando fundo e saindo de perto da igreja com Rachel. Na porta da igreja, o senhor Hiram comemora com um soco no vento. Ele observava tudo de longe. Santana faz um sinal para ele, que a chama para a igreja.

Já na limusine, Quinn acelera o máximo que pode e Rachel abre o vidro escuro que separa ela de Quinn.

- Você está maluca?

- Estou sim... Por você Rachel.

A loira olha pelo espelho retrovisor e vê o quão bela Rachel esta. Ok! Tirando que parecia um ninho de pássaros o cabelo e a faixa de campanha que a mãe de Finn insistiu para ela usar pois é tradição nas famílias de políticos.

- Quinn volte para aquela igreja agora mesmo. Você sabe que eu odeio me atrasar.

- Sim eu sei Rachel. Mas antes você vai ter que conversar comigo.

- Não temos nada para conversar... Alias, eu acho que já tivemos essa conversa ontem logo depois que eu te vi agarrada com a Tina.

- Olha só. Foi a Tina que me agarrou e só porque ela estava bêbada.

- Dizem que quando a bebida entra a verdade saí. - _Falou a pequena sarcasticamente_.

- Me diz. Você me conhece como a palma da sua mão. Você sabe que a Tina não me suporta e que eu não sinto nada por ela.

- Você não sente nada por mulher nenhuma Quinn. Na verdade sente. Tesão!

Quinn para o carro em um jardim perto de um rio. Rachel desce do carro retirando a faixa que estava sob seu vestido. Quinn desce atrás e segue a morena de perto.

- Eu te amo Rachel Berry.

Rachel para de andar surpresa. Mas continua de costas para Quinn. A loira se aproxima a passos lentos, pegando na mão da pequena e fazendo ela lhe olhar nos olhos.

- Eu te amo Rach! Eu não sinto isso por mulher alguma. Jamais senti. Mas eu sinto isso por você. Quando estamos juntas meu coração fica a mil por hora. Minha respiração fica difícil. Eu sinto ciúmes de você com outras pessoas. Eu faço de tudo por você. Coisas que eu nunca vou fazer por ninguém.

- Não brinque comigo Quinn.

- Eu não estou. Você sabe que eu não diria isso a alguém, mas no entanto eu estou dizendo a você.

- Eu...

As palavras morrem em seus lábios quando Quinn se apossa deles. Um beijo voraz e cheio de paixão, amor. Tudo o que a loira queria mostrar através dele que tudo o que falara era a mais pura verdade. Ela estava apaixonada por Rachel. Ela estava amando alguém pela primeira vez na vida. A morena não conseguiu resistir. Ela não queria resistir a esse beijo. Suas mãos foram para os cabelos da loira. A puxando mais para perto. Entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios dourados. Enquanto os de Quinn seguravam sua cintura com firmeza. Suas línguas se encontraram no meio do caminho e ambas soltaram um gemido baixo por finalmente estarem se encontrando mais uma vez. Explorando cada cantinho, cada detalhe da boca tão amada. Os lábios na mais perfeita sincronia divina.

Quando o ar lhes fez falta elas desgrudaram suas bocas. Mas poucos centímetro. Sem se dar muito espaço, nenhuma das duas queria espaço. Suas testas grudadas, olhos fechados e respiração ofegante. Todo no ritmo uma da outra.

- Eu amo você Quinn.

A loira sorri lindamente e se agarra ao corpo de Rachel, em um abraço caloroso e cheio de ternura.

- Eu te amo Rach. Muito, muito, muito.

- Muito o quanto?

- De quebrar o braço.

A morena gargalhou com a afirmação idiota.

- Me leva para a igreja.

- O que?

- Preciso falar com o Finn. Minha família os familiares dele também estão lá. Não posso sair assim Quinn.

- Você vai casar com ele?

A loira pergunta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Separando-se de Rachel.

- Não! - _A morena fala e Quinn solta o ar que nem sabia mas tinha prendido._

- Ufa!

- Eu não poderia me casar amando um outro alguém. Não seria justo com ele. - _A loira concorda e Rachel continua_. - Vou explicar pra ele e terminar tudo.

- Posso ter a honra de te levar?

- Se não fizesse isso depois de me sequestrar e me agarrar, eu teria que te matar.

As duas riram e voltaram para o carro. Quando a loira estacionou na frente da Igreja e viram um amontoado de gente na frente, Quinn pegou na mão de Rachel e beijou sua palma.

- Está pronta?

- Estou pronta para ser feliz. - _Ela olhou para Quinn que lhe deu um lindo sorriso. _

- Há cinco anos eu me deitei com a garota errada e ela acabou sendo a certa para mim.

- Eu te amo Joan Jett.

- Eu amo você Harmone.

_**Consegui superar as expectativas de vocês? Eu espero que sim. Essa última parte em que Rachel chama Quinn de Joan Jett e a Quinn chama Rachel de Harmone é porque elas se conheceram assim. Eu me diverti muito escrevendo. O que acharam da nova capa? E dos conselhos do pai da Rachel? E a Super Santana? Amo a Sant gente *-* mas agora vai ter a reação do Finn. E as meninas vão ter que lhe dar com isso. Vocês querem que a Tina apronte mais um pouquinho? :-P me digam. Haaa pessoal, para que assistiu o filme, sabe que depois do casamento que não acontece ele termina, certo? Só tem algumas coisinhas a mais, mas termina. Eu queria saber se vocês querem que eu dê uma esticada a mais na história ou se eu termine também? Me digam por favor. Qualquer coisa podem me mandar DM ou me achar no EcsCraveiro e /EcsCraveiro.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Olá pessoas! Me desculpem por não ter postado ontem. Eu tive um pequeno imprevisto. Mas aqui está a continuação do "casamento". Boa leitura!**_

Rachel saiu do carro e começou a andar em direção as pessoas que estavam paradas na porta da igreja a esperando. Quinn veio logo atrás, um pouco mais distante.

- Rachel! Está tudo bem? - _Finn pergunta preocupado, se aproximando e a abraçando forte_.

- Sim! Podemos conver...

- Finn! Entre na igreja, você sabe muito bem que o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento. - _Carole se põe entre os dois, os separando e empurrando Finn para dentro da igreja. _

- Mas mãe...

- Nada de mais Finn. Entre!- _ela o repreendeu com um tom de voz duro e um olhar matador_. - Onde está à faixa do seu vestido Rachel?

- Está no carro...

- Ótimo! Vá buscar mocinha.

Ela ordenou que Quinn fosse buscar a faixa. A loira ergueu sua infame sobrancelha e Rachel olhou para a futura ex-sogra espantada. Os convidados começavam a cochichar ao redor delas. Santana e Hiram foram para o lado das meninas dar apoio caso precisassem. Finn e Burt estavam atrás de Carole, sem saber o que fazer.

- Finn podemos conversar?

Rachel perguntou mais uma vez, olhando diretamente nos olhos do rapaz alto. Ele já estava entendendo sobre o que ela queria conversar com ele. Por isso concordou com a cabeça. Mas Carole resolveu se meter mais uma vez.

- Depois do casamento vocês vão ter tempo de sobra para conversar.

- Eu acho que a senhora não entendeu ainda. - A _latina perdeu a paciência com a mulher_.

- E quem é você? - _perguntou com um to de superioridade_.

- Eu sou Santana gostosa Lopez. E é um desprazer conhecê-la.

- De onde apareceu essa criatura. - _a mulher pergunta com cara de nojo. Ela nunca foi chegada a pessoas de "cor escura" como ela mesma diz. Santana percebendo tal ato, ficou com nojo da branquela sebosa_.

- Eu sou de Lima Hastings. E a senhora sabe o que acontece lá? - _perguntou se aproximando. A mulher ficou desconfortável e com medo foi se afastando_ - Cosas malas. Muito malas. Terminou quase cuspindo as palavras no rosto da mulher. - Finn! Podemos conversar em particular? Rachel já estava ficando agoniada com tamanho o barraco. Ela só queria sair dali com Quinn e voltar para Nova York. Onde tudo era mais bonito com a loira. Carole, que tinha se esquecido de Rachel por causa da latina. Voltou a prestar atenção nela. - Fique sabendo que meu filho e eu não temos segredos. Então seja lá o que você for conversar com ele antes do casamento pode ser dito aqui e agora. - Não vai haver mais casamento algum. Quinn cansou de esperar. E soltou de uma vez. Carole ficou pasma e Finn perdeu o chão. Mas ele já estava prevendo isso desde que viu Rachel chegar com Quinn. Burt afrouxou a gravata e abriu os primeiros botões para circulação de ar. - É por causa dela? - _o rapaz perguntou apontando para Quinn. Rachel seguiu seu olhar e concordou com a cabeça. Os olhos de Carole ficaram ainda maiores do que já estavam_. - Como assim por causa dela? - Eu a amo. - _Rachel falou e a mulher se aproximou sorrateiramente. E já estava cara a cara com Rachel_. - Você esta largando meu filho no altar para ficar com uma mulher? - Eu estava tentando ter uma conversa com seu filho para tentar me explicar... - Mas nem precisa explicar suas sapatonas... Como se já não bastasse ter um pai gay. Eu devia ter desconfiado. - Êpa, êpa, êpa... Nunca vi alguém tão preconceituosa quanto a senhora primeira dama de Ohio. Santana soltou seu veneno. - Isso tudo é culpa sua. - _Apontou para Quinn. Finn se aproximou de Rachel e Quinn se pos ao seu lado. _ - Eu sinto muito Finn. - _ela disse envergonhada baixando a cabeça_. - Não se desculpe. No fundo eu sempre soube que você não me amava. - Então porque me pediu em casamento? - Porque eu pensei que com um tempo eu fosse conseguir mudar isso. E fazer você se apaixonar por mim. - Finn! Ela o abraçou com força. Dois corpos tão desproporcionais, os dois ficavam de um jeito desconfortável para conseguir se abraçar. Já com Quinn era diferente. A loira e ela tinham um encaixe perfeito. Tudo era perfeito com Quinn. - Você é um príncipe Finn. Qualquer garota se apaixona fácil por você. - _ela sussurrou em seu ouvido._ - Menos você. Ela pediu desculpas mais uma vez. Os dois se afastaram e Finn olhou para Quinn, que estava desconfortável com ele abraçando a Sua Rachel. - Eu deveria te dar um soco agora. - Seria justo... Quinn concordou, mas Finn não bateria em uma mulher. Ele nunca faria isso. - Pena que é contra a lei. - Você não pode. Mas EU posso. Carole empurrou Finn e avançou para cima de Quinn. Distribuído tapas e mais tapas. E ai estava formado o maior barraco que Lima já viu. Os jornais de todo o pais só falaria disso no dia seguinte. Ela e a loira acabaram bolando pelo chão. Quinn só se defendia enquanto a mulher desferia milhares de tapas e palavrões para ela. Santana avançou como uma leoa para defender a amiga. E quando eu digo defender, me refiro a ela pegando o bolo de casamento que estava chegando na hora em que a confusão começou. Os homens que o traziam acharam a discussão toda mais interessante que levar o bolo que já derretia no vento e com os poucos raios solares que iluminavam o dia. Para dentro do salão da igreja. Por isso Santana pegou o primeiro andar do bolo e arremessou na mãe do ex-noivo da mulher da sua melhor amiga. (confuso não?). O bolo caiu certeiramente na cabeça da mulher. Que foi pega de surpresa. Mas nem por isso se deixou intimidar. Ela levantou do chão e pegou o outro andar, arremessando da latina, que foi mais esperta e se abaixou. O bolo acabou sujando o rosto do governador. A latina se acabou de rir da cara que a mulher fez. Mas riu tanto que não viu quando um outro pedaço voou em direção as suas costas. - Mas que porra! - _Ela ficou indignada com quem quer que tenha jogado. Virou-se a mil por hora e viu o sorriso triunfal no rosto de Finn Hudson_. - Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido seu grandão filho de uma p***. Com a guerra de bolo armada, onde todos os outros convidados se meteram e começaram a arremessar bolo uns nos outros. Quinn puxou Rachel pela mão e a empurrou na direção da limusine. Depois voltou e puxou Hiram, Mercedes, Tina e Kurt. O coitado estava em estado de choque por terem sujado seu terno caríssimo de bolo. Por último a loira foi em busca da latina, que se dedicava fervorosamente em arremessar pedaços do bolo em direção a todos. Quinn pegou Santana pela cintura e saiu puxando ela para a limusine. - Deixa eu mostrar pra eles com quem se meteram. - Ta bom Santana, você já mostrou que veio de Lima Hastings. Chegando ao carro ela jogou a Latina toda suja de bolo na parte traseira. E deu as chaves do carro que tinha alugado para o senhor Berry seguir a limusine. Então entrou na frente junto com Rachel e pisou fundo no acelerador. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Quinn olhou para Rachel e segurou na sua mão. - Se divertindo Berry? - Oh! Você não tem ideia do quanto. - Eu também. - _a latina aparece no vidro que divide a limusine_. - Cara essa foi a coisa mais divertida que eu já fiz na vida. Depois que ela diz isso todo mundo cai na gargalhada. - Mas para onde vamos agora? Não podemos voltar para a mansão do Hudson. - _Kurt pergunta._ - Vamos pra casa. - _Rachel responde olhando amorosamente para Quinn_. - Você acha mesmo que eu vou pegar um avião toda suja de bolo Berry? - Vamos para um Hotel aqui na cidade. Todos nos trocamos e vamos para o aeroporto. Também temos que nos livrar dessa limusine ou vamos ser presos por roubo. Quinn afirma e todos concordam. Alugam dois quartos e se dividem, para não demorar. Depois de trocada Quinn vai para a varanda esperar que as outras terminem. - Um beijo por seus pensamentos. - _Rachel a desperta de seus pensamentos_. - Um beijo é muito pouco Berry. Rachel se aproxima e Quinn se encosta-se à sacada de costas para a vista do belo jardim do hotel. Rachel chega mais perto e se encosta-se a ela a abraçando. - Hm... Dois beijos? - Acho que você pode melhorar isso Rach! - Ok! Ok! Hm... Milhões de beijos e um amasso gostoso? - Essa é a minha menina. Quinn sorri largamente e sela seus lábios com o da morena. Um beijo carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de amor e desejo. Suas línguas já estavam mais familiarizadas e isso facilitava na degustação mais saborosa que já experimentaram. - Humm... Humm. Uma latina sem sujeira de bolo chamou a atenção delas. Rachel se virou nos braços da loira, mas sem se distanciar, continuando com suas costas encostada no peito de Quinn. - Olha só, eu sei que vocês tem cinco anos de atraso ai, mas da pra por favor não se comerem na nossa frente? Rachel corou fortemente e Quinn gargalhou. - Vamos tentar Satan... - Como assim vamos tentar Quinn Fabray? Rachel se afasta de Quinn e a encara com divertimento. A loira fica desconcertada e é sua vez de corar. E quando isso acontece ela fica vermelha igual a um tomatinho. - Tentar... Hum... Você sabe... Rachel mordeu o lábio, se divertindo com a reação da loira, que nunca tinha ficado assim. E ela achou fofo. Aos poucos a morena se aproximou mais uma vez da loira e circulou seus braços no pescoço dela. Santana fez um gesto com as mãos como se estivesse vomitando e saiu murmurando palavrões em espanhol. Quinn levantou seu rosto muito vermelho olhando para Rachel. Que encostou sua boca na orelha da loira. - Você vai ter muito trabalho para me levar pra cama Fabray. - _ela sussurrou e Quinn se arrepiou, apertando suas mãos na cintura da morena_. - Não pense que porque terminei um casamento e disse que te amava que eu vou abrir minhas pernas para você, como as assanhadas faziam. - Nunca pensei isso. - Você vai ter que me convencer a isso. Depois que disse isso ela mordeu a orelha da loira e saiu deixando Quinn estática. - Oh Deus! Eu estou tão perdida.

_**Então? Kkkkkkkkk gostaram do fim desse capítulo? Esperavam que o Finn fosse aceitar tão bem assim? E a Carole sendo a ex-futura sogra? Pois é, ela reagiu mal e não pretende deixar isso barato. Super Santana atacou de novo. E dessa vez com direito a bolo *-* amo Santana. Vocês sentiram falta de alguém? Quem acertar de quem eu estou falando vai ler o próximo capítulo antes que eu poste aqui no Nyah u.u dou o prazo até amanhã a noite, ai já envio AMANHÃ. Provavelmente eu só poste ele na sexta, então aproveitem :-P o que vocês acham que a Rachel vai aprontar com a Quinn? Porque ela vai... Haaa se vai ;-) até amanhã.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Boa leitura!**_

Quando deixaram o hotel e a limusine para trás. Elas se sentiram mais aliviadas. Parecia que estavam carregando uma tonelada em suas costas, pois o alívio foi enorme. No aeroporto foi tranquilo, mas ainda tiveram que esperar algumas horas até conseguirem pegar o voo para Nova York.

Leroy e Santana gargalhavam quando o assunto era o bolo de casamento de Rachel. A latina disse que foi uma pena estraga-lo assim, pois estava muito gostoso. E isso só fez os risos aumentarem.

Kurt e Mercedes fofocavam sobre Quinn e Rachel. Que elas eram lindas juntas, mas Mercedes diz nunca imaginou que Quinn fosse afim de Rachel. Pelo simples fato dela ser "Pegadora". Mas Kurt se gaba dizendo que sempre soube que nesse angu tinha caroço.

Tina estava extremamente calada. A asiática mal falou desde o ocorrido na frente da igreja. Ela não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido. E nem se conformado com tudo. Ela sempre desconfiou da amizade das duas, e sempre que perguntava a Rachel se ela e Quinn tinham, ou tiveram algo, a morena sempre negou com veemência. Dizia que era só uma boa amizade e que considerava Quinn como uma "irmã". Ai de repente descobre que elas estão juntas. Ela tinha que pensar e muito, para tentar descobrir quando isso tinha começado.

Quinn e Rachel estavam na sua bolha de felicidade e amor. Sentadas em suas poltronas, com Quinn segurando sua mão e a cabeça de Rachel em seu ombro. Um silêncio gostoso. Reconfortante. Até Rachel murmurar baixinho.

- Nós precisamos conversar...

- Eu sei...

- Quando chegarmos à Nova York, faremos isso. Tudo bem pra você?

- Tudo que você quiser meu amor.

Quinn deu um beijo em seus lábios e encostou sua cabeça na de Rachel. Isso pareceu reconfortar a morena, pois acabou adormecendo. O dia não tinha sido fácil.

Na chegada a Nova York. Tiveram uma surpresa. Brittany e Puck estavam esperando por eles. Com sorrisos de orelha a orelha.

- Eu liguei pra eles avisando que chegaríamos com a encomenda - _Santana falou dando de ombros. Enquanto uma Britt saltitante vinha em direção a elas_.

- Você conseguiu roubar a noiva Q. - _Britt deu gritinhos de alegria pulando ao redor das meninas. Que sorriram para o entusiasmo dela._

- Consegui sim Britt. Se não fosse por vocês três, a minha menina estaria casada agora. - _Disse olhando agradecida para Santana, Britt e Puck_.

- Que isso Q. Você teria conseguido sim. Porque você é a super Quinn.

- Não teria! Vocês foram o meu tripé. Meu suporte. Eu vou ser eternamente grata.

Ela se separou de Rachel e foi dar um abraço neles três. A morena acabou indo também. E Leroy, Kurt e Mercedes acabaram indo Juntos. No final o abraço acabou sendo coletivo. E tudo isso na porta do aeroporto. Algumas pessoas passavam xingando eles por isso. Mas nada que a latina não resolvesse com palavrões em espanhol.

- Então para onde vamos agora?

Puck perguntou olhando pra Quinn. Esta olhou pra Rachel que a encarava de volta, então respondeu.

- Rachel e eu vamos para minha casa. Acho que temos muito que conversar.

_A morena concordou com a cabeça abraçando a loira de lado e recebendo um beijo nos cabelos. _

- Entendi!

_Puck sorriu safado para as duas e fez gesto com as sobrancelhas. Rachel corou e Quinn fez cara de nojo. _

- Pervertido!

Todos gargalharam da cara que o Puckerman fez.

- Posso até ser pervertido, mas eu trouxe a carruagem das belas damas.

Ele sorriu e se afastou da frente de um carro. Quando viram o que tinha atrás do carro elas ficaram maravilhadas.

- Foi ideia da Britt.

- Claro que foi ideia dela Puckerman. Ela é a pessoa mais romântica do mundo, enquanto você só pensa com a cabeça de baixo. - _Santana murmura sorrindo torto pra Britt. Que fica vermelhinha na hora_ _e Santana acha fofo_.

No vidro traseiro do carro tinha cordas com latas amarradas. Aquele clichê de quando noivos saem para sua lua de mel. O que não era o caso delas. E no lugar de estar escrito "Recém casados" estava "Recém fugidas" o que só deu mais vontade de rir nas meninas.

- Obrigada galera. Vocês são incríveis. Mas agora está na hora de nos retirarmos para nossa lua de mel. Quinn brinca, fazendo Rachel corar e dar um soco no braço da loira. E os outros caírem na risada mais uma vez.

- Acredite Fabray. Você vai ter qualquer coisa na sua casa. Menos lua de mel.

A latina sem vergonha solta e Quinn só falta se enterrar. Acabando por lembrar o e Rachel disse quando estavam no hotel em Lima.

- Calada Satan. - _Quinn avançou em direção a latina. Com raiva por ela ter lhe lembrado desse pequeno detalhe_.

- Ok! Vamos embora Fabray. Rachel entrou no meio, antes que a loira que havia ficado com um bico enorme, tentasse matar Santana.

- Mas Rach ela...

- Vamos logo antes que eu desista de ir pra sua casa.

- Ta bom. – Respondeu a loira obedientemente.

- Ui! Fabray agora finalmente está com coleira. - _debochou a latina e Quinn quase pegou tocou nos cabelos dela sem a menor delicadeza._

- Vai ter volta satan...

- Nos vemos no tatame Fabray.

A loira mostrou o dedo do meio para a latina e se despediram de todos e foram para o apartamento da loira. Rachel estava boba com o barulho das latinhas cada vez que o carro entrava em movimento. Quinn foi segurando em sua mão até chegar lá.

Quando estava de frente para a porta do apartamento, Quinn fez Rachel parar na soleira enquanto ela abria a porta e colocava as malas delas para dentro. Depois a loira voltou e sem dizer nada, suspendeu Rachel em seus braços. A morena deu um gritinho surpresa, mas adorando ser pega desprevenida. A loira a levou para dentro e empurrou a porta com o pé. Indo em direção ao grande sofá de sua sala. Sentando com a morena em seu colo.

- Agora somos só eu e você Berry. - _Diz, fazendo a morena sentir um calafrio na espinha_.

- Só eu e você Fabray.

Foi o que bastou para iniciarem um beijo cheio de paixão. Finalmente elas estavam a sós e assim poderiam desfrutar um pouco mais uma da outra. A língua da loira entrou na boca de Rachel sem pedir permissão. Isso fez a morena soltar um gemido abafado e ela levou suas mãos aos fios dourados da loira, puxando sem força. As mãos de Quinn foram parar nas costas da morena, por dentro da blusa. Arranhando de leve com as unhas. E puxando a morena para sentar-se em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril.

Nenhuma das duas conseguia pensar em nada naquele momento, a única coisa que Rachel conseguiu fazer foi sentar como a loira queria que ela sentasse. As duas já conheciam cada canto de suas bocas, Rachel tocava os cabelos, depois suas bochechas macias e depois suas mãos voltavam para a cintura da loira, que não retirava a mão de dentro da blusa de Rachel, que já estava sem ar. Quinn também estava sem ar, mas preferia morrer do que separar sua boca da de Rachel.

A morena segurou o rosto de Quinn com as duas mãos e olhou bem dentro daqueles olhos tom de verde sorrindo. Ela empurrou Quinn gentilmente no encosto do sofá, e apoiou uma mão de cada lado do mesmo, como quem estivesse prendendo a loira. Inclinou-se um pouco para beijá-la, mas não beijou. Ficou brincando com a paciência da loira, apenas encostando sua boca na dela, sentindo a respiração, mas não se beijando, até que mordiscou o lábio inferior da boca de Quinn, um pouco forte até, mas a ela não reclamou. Sentia que sua intimidade estava molhada apenas com um beijo. Esse era o poder de Rachel na loira. Seu beijo era inigualável, ele poderia levar qualquer uma ao orgasmo.

Rachel parou de beijá-la quando percebeu que as coisas estavam mais quentes. A loira resmungou em desgosto. Suas respirações estavam ofegantes de mais. Os corações a mil por hora e o que elas mais queriam era terminar com aquilo. E elas fariam, se a realidade não tivesse atingindo Rachel a tempo.

- Não tão rápido assim Fabray.

- Mas Rach eu estou louca aqui.

- Eu falei que você não conseguiria me levar tão fácil pra cama. E você sabe que eu vou cumprir com isso.

- E o que eu posso fazer para isso acontecer?

- Vai ter que ir mais de vagar.

- Mais de vagar?

- Isso! Quero que fique ciente Quinn Fabray, que eu não sou mais uma dessas assanhadas que você costumava pegar. Não sou mulher de uma noite só. E se você está disposta a continuar com isso, vai ter que ir com calma. E começar do zero.

- Começar do zero.

- Uhum!

- Acha que eu consigo fazer isso?

Quinn pergunta com incerteza de se vai conseguir ir com calma com Rachel.

- Baby, você conseguiu ser a madrinha mais perfeita que possa existir. Então sim. Eu acho que você consegue.

A loira sorriu boba pela forma que Rachel a chamou. Um novo apelido carinhoso.

- Certo! Eu consegui ser a madrinha, então eu vou conseguir ir mais de vagar.

A morena levanta do colo de Quinn e encara a loira.

- Vai sim! Mas só pra te informar... Eu não pretendo facilitar as coisas para você Fabray.

Dizendo isso, a morena tira a blusa que vestia, revelando o lindo sutiã branco rendado. O que deixa os seus mamilos bem a mostra. A loira estava hipnotizada por tamanha a beleza do corpo de Rachel. Seios fartos e uma barriga extremamente gostosa e chamativa. A morena piscou o olho para a loira que estava imóvel, mas acabou erguendo a mão para tentar tocar no seio esquerdo dela. Quando a mão estava chegando perto, Rachel deu um tapa na mão dela, que imediatamente a recolheu engolindo em seco. Rachel riu da reação da loira e disse que ia tomar um banho em seu banheiro.

- Oh Deus!

_**Sou só eu que acho que a Quinn está perdida com essa Rachel provocativa? Mas não se preocupem, isso é só o começo de um joguinho de sedução ;-) espero que vocês tenham gostado. E comentem o que acharam. Qualquer dúvida EcsCraveiro ou /EcsCraveiro.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Olá pessoas, desculpem não ter postado este fim de semana, tive alguns problemas. Mas aqui estou com mais um capítulo. Obrigada pelos comentários de vocês, isso me deixa feliz e motivada a cada dia mais para escrever isso aqui. Boa leitura!**_

- Hahaha! Eu bem que avisei, mas você queria me matar na porta do aeroporto.

As meninas estavam no apartamento da loira, e a Berry já não se encontrava mais no mesmo. Ela tinha que voltar para seu próprio apartamento e organizar suas coisas para voltar a trabalhar no estúdio de música, naquele mesmo dia.

Santana deu de ombros enquanto gargalhava a toa. Quinn estava contando o que Rachel fizera... Ou melhor, o que Rachel NÃO fizera. Na noite em que chegaram de Lima, a morena provocou a loira de todas as formas possível. Hora andando só de toalha pela casa, ou então, se esfregando no corpo da loira, bem no meio da cozinha enquanto preparavam algo pra comer.

- Muito engraçado Santana... Eu só queria... Sabe? - _A loira bufou em desanimo_.

- Olha Q. Ela não seria Rachel Berry se fosse pra cama com você assim, logo na primeira noite em que se veem como um casal apaixonado. Rachel é uma mulher romântica que gosta daqueles clichês bobos de filme de amor.

Brittany falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. A latina e Quinn a olharam com uma velocidade inigualável.

- Verdade! Ela me disse que sonhava com um chá de panelas desde criança.

- Então! Ela só quer romance.

- Mas eu não sei se eu sei fazer isso ai não.

- Ser romântica?

- É.

- Você pode até não ser romântica. Mas você sabe surpreender uma mulher Quinn. E Rachel já demonstrou várias vezes que gosta de ser surpreendida.

_A cabeça da loira estava em chamas. Era muita informação para ela absorver em pouco tempo. _

- O que você sugere Britt?

- Não vou te dizer o que fazer Fabray _- repreendeu a loira mais alta. Fazendo Quinn e Santana se encolherem_.

- Mas eu não sei o que fazer.

- Rachel falou que vocês iam começar do zero. Certo?

- Uhum!

- Então é por ai que você vai começar. Existem algumas etapas que você precisa passar para ganhar a confiança de uma mulher do tipo da Rachel.

_**Primeiro**_**:** Tem os flertes. Você vai ter que flertar com a Rachel sempre que possível. Dizer o quanto ela está bonita. Notar quando ela fizer algo diferente no cabelo. Você tem que prestar atenção nos pequenos detalhes.

- Mas eu já fazia isso.

- Claro. Dizer que o cabelo da mulher está parecendo um ninho de passarinho no dia do casamento dela é um elogio.

_Santana murmura sarcástica cruzando os braços_.

- Mas eu não queria que ela casasse. Por isso disse aquilo.

- Mentira Quinn, quando você me contou isso, estava mais que na cara que era verdade.

- Ok! Ok! Mas eu só fui sincera gente.

- Às vezes sua sinceridade é podre Fabray.

_As duas se encaravam mortalmente e Brittany se viu obrigada intervir antes que fosse tarde de mais. _

- Ok meninas. Eu acho melhor pararmos por aqui. Quinn você tem que se focar na Rachel agora. E Santana... Cala a boca?

_Brittany brigou, já perdendo a paciência com a morena. Que ficou surpresa, mas nada falou. Tirando claro, o fato de Quinn estar tirando onda com a cara dela. _

- Uii! Sant... Cala a boca? - _a loira ficou desdenhando enquanto balançava o pescoço de um lado para o outro. Isso fez subir uma vontade enorme de dar um soco na cara da Fabray. Mas ela não faria isso com o olhar mortal que Brittany estava lhe encarando._

- Vai ter volta loira azeda. - _murmurou entre dentes_.

- Mal posso esperar por isso latina insuportável.

_As duas sempre foram assim. Desde a época de colégio e faculdade. Elas brigavam, saiam no tapa, se xingavam mas sempre estavam lá. Uma para outra. Uma amizade estranha que só fez se fortalecer com o passar dos anos. Não é a toa que Santana foi para Lima com o intuito de ajudar a amiga com a Rachel. E conseguira trazer a baixinha irritante de volta. Ela sabia que se não fosse corria o risco de Quinn não conseguir suportar sozinha. E ela acabaria deixando a morena se casar com aquele gigante desengonçado. _

_Ok. Ela também foi para Lima, só pra Quinn parar de fazer ligações interestaduais pra ela. Isso a faria bem mais feliz e com uma conta amenos. _

Exagero?

Que nada. Se tinha uma coisa que a latina não era, é exagerada.

- Pronta para o segundo passo Quinn?

_A loira mais baixa voltou prestar mais atenção em Brittany. Afirmando que sim com a cabeça. _

_**Segundo:**_ Tem o encontro. Você vai ter que a chamar para sair. Leve ela em algum lugar novo. Algo que a surpreenda. Nada de cinema, shopping ou algo do gênero. Só... Surpreenda.

- Acho que eu já sei como fazer isso.

_A loira sorri com todos os dentes a mostra. Fazendo as outras duas sorrirem de volta_.

- Tenho certeza que ela vai amar Quinn.

- Obrigada Britt. Por estar me ajudando.

- Sei que faria o mesmo por mim Q. - _falou com um tom de voz triste. Mas logo resolveu mudar de assunto_. - Vamos para o terceiro passo Fabray.

Quinn ficou meio incerta se continuava ou não. Por notar o semblante da amiga. Ela estava triste, cabisbaixa. Mas Brittany não deixou a pensar muito nisso.

_**Terceiro:**_ Tem a parte em que vocês trocam beijos, caricias e coisas do tipo. Você vai ter que ir com calma. Não pode simplesmente chegar e apalpa-la em todos os lugares nos primeiros encontros. Você vai ter que se conter Q.

- Tenho que me conter...

- Isso...

- Isso esta me cheirando a que não vai dar certo. Quinn sempre foi pegadora. Ele pode ter a mulher que quiser na mão a hora que quiser. Ai vai simplesmente ter que "Se conter".

- Vai sim. Se a Quinn realmente gosta da Rachel ela vai ter que se conter, e saber esperar a hora certa. A qual Rachel vai decidir. Sem contar que a Rach não é mulher de uma noite só. E se você não a segurar, vai perdê-la de novo. Rachel esta sendo difícil agora porque ela quer ter certeza de que você a quer. De que a deseja. Ela ainda se sente insegura. E cabe a você tirar a insegurança dela.

Brittany falou séria. Encarando Santana que baixou a cabeça envergonhada pelo que disse. Já Quinn estava pensativa, mas sem deixar de notar o clima pesado que estava evidente entre Santana e Brittany, mas decidiu perguntar depois. Agora ela esta muito ocupada pensando na morena linda, que sempre foi sua amiga e agora era seu grande amor. Seu primeiro amor na verdade. Ela não queria perder Rachel, e também não queria que ela se sentisse insegura.

- Eu não quero isso. Rachel é a única que eu quero. Ela é a mulher da minha vida.

Brittany sorriu docemente para Quinn, que retribuiu.

- Isso é bom Q. Você vai se sair muito bem.

- Assim eu espero Britt... Mas e qual o quarto passo?

_**Quarto**_**:** O pedido de namoro.

- Mas pera... Eu achei que a gente já estava namorando. Depois de tudo que passamos em Lima.

- Nada disso Quinn. Encare o que aconteceu em Lima como vocês se conhecendo melhor. Você estava descobrindo seus sentimentos por ela, deixando florescer na verdade. Rachel é meio antiquada, ela vai gostar de um pedido de namoro, e você vai ganhar pontos a mais se for pedir "permissão" ao Hiram para namora-la.

- Pera! Eu tenho que ir pedir permissão ao pai dela?

- Uhum! Como eu disse, isso vai ser pontos a mais que você vai ganhar com ela.

- Certo!

A loira achava que tudo o que Brittany disse a ela naquele momento, era muita informação para sua cabeça loira. E as duas mulheres que estavam com ela perceberam isso.

- Acho que você quebrou a Quinn, Britt. - _as duas sorriram para a cara de indignação da loira mais baixa._

- Eu sei que é muita informação para sua cabeça loira Quinn, sei também que você esta com pressa e Rachel também, a final vocês já perderam tempo de mais. Mas esse tempo que vão gastar agora com tudo isso que te disse é extremamente necessário para as duas. E não vai ser perda de tempo. Pode acreditar.

- Obrigada Britt. Você é um anjo. - _A loira mais baixa abraçou a maior_.

- De nada Q. Estou aqui para o que precisar.

- Estamos... Na verdade. – _Santana corrigiu a loira mais alta._

- Vocês são de mais, mas eu acho que vou fazer uma surpresa para a minha futura namorada.

A loira falou animada, correndo para o armário perto da porta e pegando seu, sobretudo preto. O tempo em Nova York estava muito frio. Ela o vestiu, juntamente com suas luvas cor de pele e direcionou seu olhar para as duas mulheres que se encaravam sentadas no sofá de Quinn.

- Hum... Hum... eu estou de saída, mas vocês podem ficar por aqui. Só batam a porta quando saírem.

As duas concordaram sem olhar para a loira.

- Vocês vão ficar bem? – perguntou, mas nenhuma das duas respondeu. - Okey! Eu já...vou indo?

A loira bateu a porta em suas costas e ficou incerta sobre deixar as duas dentro de seu apartamento sozinhas. Ainda mais pela forma fria que Brittany estava tratando Santana. De uma coisa Quinn tinha certeza. Nesse angu tinha caroço.

Mesmo com dúvidas, a loira resolveu deixar elas sozinhas e partiu em direção a cafeteria preferida. Aonde ela e Rachel sempre iam quando podiam. A loira pediu um cappuccino para ela e um café extra forte para Rachel. A morena era movida a cafeína, desde antes de ela e Quinn se conhecerem.

Quando saiu da cafeteria, a loira olhou nas proteções dos copos de café, se alguma assanhada tinha colocado seu numero de telefone lá. E como ela já tinha previsto, havia sim um numero. E dessa vez era da atendente nova e que Quinn ainda não sabia o nome (até agora). Ela sorriu de lado, da sua forma convencida e retirou a proteção que tinha o número, jogando fora.

Ao chegar ao estúdio em que a morena trabalhava, ela se olhou em um espelho do hall de entrada. Só para conferir se estava tudo certo com seu visual. Mas foi interrompida por um colega de trabalho de Rachel.

- Hey Quinn.

- Brody.

A loira cumprimentou o rapaz. O qual ela nunca foi com a cara. E agora que estava prestes a namorar com Rachel é que não iria gostar mesmo. Ela não deu corda a ele, assim passando direto e entrando na grande sala de som. Onde todo o equipamento de gravação de cd's ficava. Acima da grande mesa cheia de botões, tinha um vidro que separava a outra sala (a acústica). E era lá onde se encontrava a jovem Berry. Ela estava de costas para o vidro onde Quinn estava. E ela tocava algumas teclas de um grande piano de calda. Cantarolando uma canção que Quinn já tinha escutado em algum lugar.

_**Heart **__**beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Ela vai andando de vagar até o vidro, mas desastrada como é, esbarrou em um pandeiro, fazendo um barulho enorme para Rachel, pois o microfone da cabine estava aberto. A morena se assustou e virou rapidamente, com a mão no coração. A loira estava com as duas mãos na cabeça, e com um olhar culpado.

- Você me assustou Quinn.

- Desculpa. Mil desculpas. Eu só não queria te atrapalhar e acabei batendo nisso. _A loira chutou o pandeiro quando Rachel entrou na cabine._

- Eu só estava afinando o piano. - _desconversou indo para o outro lado da sala e recolhendo alguns papeis_.

- Eu tinha esquecido de como sua voz é bonita Rach. Você não deveria ter saído da faculdade.

- Já conversamos sobre isso Quinn, eu te expliquei milhões de vezes.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas Quinn - _a morena se aproximou dela, passando os braços pelo pescoço da loira. Que fazia um biquinho irresistível. Aos olhos de Rachel. E ela teve que bicar seus lábios com os dela. _

- O que a senhorita Fabray veio fazer aqui?

- Não mude de assunto...

- Hmm... Não mude de assuntooo...

- Rachel desdenhou aproximando sua boca da loira. A morena beijou o lábio inferior de Quinn. Mordendo e puxando para ela logo em seguida. Um beijo inocente, calmo e apaixonado. Rachel explorava a boca e o corpo de Quinn. Tocava seus cabelos, descia até suas costas e a acariciava por cima do vestido... Tudo com a mais perfeita inocência. Inocência que há muito tempo não era praticada por Quinn Fabray. A língua de Rachel fazia milagres quando entrava em contato com a sua. Elas passaram um bom tempo se beijando. Até que Rachel achou algo a muito esquecido.

- Café? A morena se separa de Quinn e corre para os dois copos de café em uma mesinha perto da porta.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

Ela murmura baixinho e Rachel sorri safado por trás do seu copo fumegante. Ela realmente ia provocar e torturar a loira. Não pretendia deixar barato para Quinn.

- Fabray você é muito fraca.

- Na verdade eu sou muito forte. Tão forte que vim aqui te convidar para um encontro comigo.

A loira sorri vitoriosa para Rachel que acaba se engasgando com seu café quente.

- Tudo bem ai Rach?

Pergunta zombeteiramente enquanto a morena tenta se recuperar do choque. Quinn Fabray convidando ela para um encontro? Ainda mais agora que elas duas tinham um lance?

Bom, elas não tinham falado nada sobre algo sério desde que voltaram de Lima. Elas só tinham se beijado e se beijado mais um pouquinho.

- Você quer um encontro?

- Sim!

- Nós duas em um local publico? Sem ser em um quarto como você esta acostumada a ter encontros com uma garota qualquer? – continuava a perguntar incrédula.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que você não é uma garota qualquer? Na verdade nem garota você é. Rachel você é uma mulher. E eu quero um encontro com você.

_A loira fala tudo segurando as mãos da mais baixa. E a olhando no fundo dos olhos._

- Oh!

- Passo na sua casa as 20h.

Terminando de falar isso a loira dá um selinho nela e saí, deixando a morena sozinha e incrédula.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Quinn Fabray?

Ela murmura sorrindo de lado, e bebericando seu café. Enquanto a loira saí em direção a sua casa, rezando para que ela ainda esteja de pé e que Santana e Brittany não tenham se matado. Ela ainda iria descobriria o que aconteceu com as duas enquanto esteve fora.

_**O que será que aconteceu entre essas duas enquanto as meninas estavam em Lima? O clima pesou um pouquinho NE? Gostaram dos conselhos da Britt para a Quinn conseguir conquistar a confiança de Rachel? E a Quinn já está começando a por em prática tudo que aprendeu com Britt Britt. Qualquer erro me perdoem, esse fim de semana foi estranho pra mim e eu meio que estava sem cabeça para concluir esse capitulo, MAS para não deixar vocês na mão, eu consegui terminar a muito custo e ai está. Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, comentem!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Buenas! Pessoal só um aviso. Eu tinha falado que esse capítulo ia ser o primeiro encontro Faberry, mas ele acabou ficando muito extenso e eu resolvi dividi-lo. Estou sentindo falta de vocês aqui do FF comentem gente. **_

_**Boa leitura!**_

Quando chegou em seu apartamento. A porta estava entre aberta. Isso só fez ela ficar de orelha em pé. Colocou sua cabeça loira para dentro da porta, para olhar se tinha alguém na sala. Mas não havia sinal de Santana ou Brittany. Estranhando todo aquele silêncio, a loira entrou completamente no seu apartamento, indo em direção ao armário onde colocava seus casacos e pegando um taco de beisebol. Nunca se sabe... E se alguém entrou em sua casa e está mantendo as duas mulheres que ficaram lá como reféns? Ou se um serial killer estava escondido só esperando por ela?

A loira chacoalhou sua mente, para espantar esses pensamentos tão idiotas. E foi andando a passos lentos por entre os cômodos. Com as orelhas bem atentas caso escutasse algo suspeito. Ao chegar no corredor que dava para os quartos. Parou na primeira porta e a empurrou bem de vagar para ela não ranger ou emitir qualquer tipo de som.

O quarto estava vazio. Então continuou seu caminho para o segundo quarto e ele também estava vazio. A loira estava ficando já impaciente. Mas mesmo assim continuou seu caminho para o terceiro e último quarto.

A sua suíte.

A qual ela rezava vigorosamente para estar vazio também. Quando parou na frente e pegou na maçaneta e apertando a mão em volta do bastão de beisebol com a outra. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Abrindo a porta logo em seguida. Ela entrou olhando para todos os lados com o bastão empunhado nas mãos indo até seu banheiro chegar também. E respirou aliviada ao constatar que estava sozinha no lugar... Ou não.

- Buuu...

Santana Lopez em carne, osso e uma garrafa de whisky, estava atrás dela. Gritando e a assustando, como nunca antes havia feito.

- Você está louca latina sem futuro?

Quinn partiu para cima de Santana, dando tapas em seus braços fazendo ela cair no chão com a loira por cima. Quinn se instalou sentada sobre suas pernas e continuou a desferir tapas e mais tapas na latina. Mas a mesma, não reagia. Muito pelo contrário. Ela começou a rir feito uma louca para cara que Quinn tinha feito. Mas seu riso foi se esvaindo, e as lágrimas foram tomando seu lugar.

- Eu machuquei você Sant?

A loira se preocupou ao ver sua amiga chorar cada vez mais compulsivamente. Ela parou de bater na latina e passou a fazer carinho no lugar onde tinha batido. Tentando aliviar a dor. Caso ela a tivesse machucado. Mas não era por isso que Santana chorava. Esse estava longe de ser o motivo.

- Vem Sant... Senta aqui.

A loira levantou-se e puxou a latina com ela, sentando a na cama.

- O que aconteceu Sant? Cadê a Britt?

Perguntou olhando para os lados em busca da loira mais alta. E quando Santana tentou falar próxima a Quinn. A moça quase desmaiou com o bafo da morena que era álcool puro.

- Deus Santana... Você bebeu todo o meu estoque de whisky?

- Na... Verdade foi só essa garrafinha... Por enquanto.

Desdenhou enquanto dava mais um gole na bebida e chorava mais um pouco. Quinn estava sem saber o que fazer com relação ao choro... Mas quanto à bebedeira...

A loira se levantou e tomou a garrafa das mãos de Santana. Se dirigindo ao banheiro e despejando o restante do liquido na pia.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Usted loca? ¿ Ya sabes lo que pasa en Lima Hastings adjacent? Cosas mala... Muy malas.

A morena olhava o que Quinn fazia, sem acreditar. Ela só estava tentando esquecer.

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui. E o que a entre você e Brittany. Porque desde que voltamos de Lima vocês duas estão estranhas... E nem adianta discutir, porque eu posso estar muito ocupada com a Rachel, mas eu sei quando vocês estão precisando de mim. E eu sinto que você esta precisando agora Sant.

A loira começou a tagarelar e Santana arregalou os olhos.

- Incrível que em tão pouco tempo você já tenha pegado as manias da Berry de falar mil palavras por minuto.

Disse risonha.

- Não desconversa Santana. Agora pode me fazer o favor de entrar nessa ducha e tomar um banho?

Pedi educadamente. Mas pelo olhas que Santana lhe lançou, estava na cara que ela não pretendia tomar banho agora.

- Nem pensar. Você já viu a quantidade de gelo que tem lá fora?

- Não seja por isso, eu te apresento o meu fiel amigo para essa época do ano.

A loira abriu o Box que as separava do reservado para banho e apontou para o chuveiro.

- Chuveiro elétrico eu quero te apresentar Santana. Santana esse é meu chuveiro elétrico.

Disse sarcasticamente fazendo a latina revirar os olhos. Mas nem morta ela iria entrar lá. Então ela saiu do banheiro e sentou na cama da loira. Que ficou estática no mesmo lugar.

- Okey! Vai ser pelo método mais difícil.

Ela voltou para o quarto também, passando como um foguete ao lado da latina, que estava de braços cruzados só observando o que a loira iria fazer. Quinn saiu do quarto e foi em direção a sua pequena biblioteca. Santana ficou no quarto escutando a outra revirar as suas coisas e depois um silêncio se fez. Ela lentamente levantou-se da cama e foi até a porta do quarto que estava entre aberta.

Espiou uma vez o corredor vazio e nada. Quando foi espiar a segunda vez, uma loira com um sorriso diabólico no rosto e um furão que ela conhecia muito bem em suas mãos estavam a olhando.

- Oh! Merda.

A latina tremeu na base e foi andando de ré para dentro do quarto. Quinn a seguiu com o mesmo sorriso diabólico e lhe estendendo a mão que estava o furão.

- Você se lembra do Galileu Sant? - _Perguntou zombeteira_.

- Seu furão assassino que quase me mordeu?

- Ele não ia te morder Sant. Mas agora quem sabe...

Quinn tentou chegar mais perto da latina com o furão, mas esta foi para o outro lado da cama, achando que estaria mais protegida. A loira revirou os olhos e subiu na mesma, fazendo a morena gritar de medo. Não era medo, era pavor na verdade. Santana nunca foi com a cara do bichinho de estimação da loira. Sempre se perguntou o "porque" que sua amiga não podia ser normal e ter um cachorrinho de estimação .

- Fique longe de mim com essa coisa.

- Eu fico... Mas você vai ter que entrar nesse banheiro agora e tomar um banho porque você fede a álcool .

_Falou mandona e apontando para a porta do banheiro. _

- Ok! Ok! Você venceu. Mas manda essa coisa ir embora.

Santana se rendeu quando a loira colocou o furão a centímetros de seu rosto e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho contra a ressaca.

A loira gargalhou e jogou o seu "bichinho" de estimação. Ela quase ficou com pena da sua amiga. A coitada nem desconfiava que o furão já não existia mais. Aquilo era só ele empalhado. Mas Santana não precisava saber disso. A loira guardou o bichinho e esperou pacientemente que a morena terminasse o banho.

E quando ela saiu do banheiro com uma roupa da loira, os cabelos molhados e o rosto inchado. Isso significava que ela tinha chorado de novo no banheiro. A loira ficou de pé e recebeu Santana em seus braços. Foi o que bastou para ela desabar de novo. Quinn sabia que estava acontecendo algo muito sério para a latina durona estar deprimida daquele jeito. Mas iria esperar que a mesma lhe contasse o que se passava.

Quinn puxou a latina para deitar com ela na sua cama. Em forma de concha e com Santana sendo a concha menor. Era sempre assim, quando uma precisava da outra e o problema era muito sério, elas deitavam nessa posição. Com a que estava precisando de apoio sendo a concha menor. Quinn ficou fazendo carinho nos cabelos lisos e molhados de Santana. Esperando o choro passar e a respiração normalizar.

- Nós trasamos.

Finalmente conseguiu dizer algo. A loira entrou em estado de choque. Mas não deixou transparecer. Santana estava precisando dela bem e não surtada. Ela deixaria isso para depois.

- Quando? - _perguntou engrossando a voz_.

- Um dia antes de ir pra Lima.

- E eu achando que você tinha ido pra lá para economizar nas ligações interestaduais.

As duas gargalharam. Mas só até lembrarem o que tinha acontecido. Santana se virou para olhar nos olhos de Quinn. Nem uma das duas desviava o olhar.

- Nós fomos a uma festa com o Puck. E lá tinha muita bebida para variar um pouco. Eu comecei a beber um pouco e esse pouco foi virando muito. Tinha muita mulher gostosa lá... Mas ela estava na pista de dança linda. Livre leve e solta. Foi ai que tudo aconteceu. Eu fui dançar também e quando notei nossos corpos estavam grudados de mais e depois nossas bocas. – _respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas_ - Saímos de lá e fomos para minha casa e tudo aconteceu. O mais incrível é que mesmo eu bêbada, ainda consigo lembrar de cada detalhe. Quinn você sabe que eu sempre disse que nunca faria nada para magoar a Britt, eu sei que ela gosta de mim de um jeito que não é só amizade. Mas ela é nossa amiga desde sempre e eu a amo muito. Eu nunca encostaria um dedo nela porque eu sei como eu sou. As coisas ficariam confusas entre nós e eu não arriscaria perder a amizade dela por sexo...

- Pera! Nós já fizemos sexo Santana. Você não pensou que poderia perder a minha amizade assim?

_Colocou a mão no peito fingindo magoa_.

- Esta com ciúmes Fabray?

- Eu? Mas é claro que não... Só fiz uma observação.

- Mas nós transamos uma vez Fabray. E tanto eu quanto você sabemos que isso nunca daria certo. Sem contar que é nosso segredinho.

_Gargalharam mais um pouco e a loira confirmava com a cabeça. _

- Mas com Britt é diferente. Sempre foi. Ela é meiga, doce, inocente...

- Até Santana Lopez mexer com ela. - _interrompeu_.

- Cala a boca Fabray.

- Foi por isso que você foi pra Lima?

- Foi! Quando eu acordei e a vi dormindo tranquilamente do meu lado, eu me desesperei. Foi como se tivesse levado um choque horrível e isso me deixou louca. Então eu arrumei uma mochila e fui para o aeroporto. Deixei apenas um bilhete pedindo desculpas. Eu nem tinha passagens, por isso tive que esperar horas para conseguir um.

- Você não devia ter feito isso Santana. É por isso que ela está tão magoada. Você a levou para a cama e sumiu no dia seguinte. Decepção é a palavra certa.

- Eu sei. - _A latina abaixa a cabeça e seca pequenas lágrimas_.

- Você se importa com ela.

- Claro que eu me importo com ela...

- Eu fiquei do mesmo jeito quando me descobri apaixonada por Rachel. Exatamente como você esta agora.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Que você se importa com a Brittany da mesma forma que eu me importo com a Rachel.

- Não fale besteiras Quinn...

- Pense nisso Santana. Se você não se importasse com ela, você não estaria chorando. Nem se remoendo por dentro. Você está quebrada Sant. Tanto no emocional quanto fisicamente.

- Eu não posso estar apaixonada...

- Porque? Porque você vai ter que abrir mão de todas as mulheres que derem em cima de você, por uma que sempre vai estar do seu lado? Cuidando de você? - _O rosto da loira se iluminou. Ela nunca tinha falado assim, tão cheia de amor_.

- Quem é você? E o que fez com Quinn Fabray? - _A latina sorriu fraco e a loira retribuiu_.

- Eu cresci Santana. Estamos amadurecendo Sant. E eu não sei você, mas eu não quero ficar pra titia. Eu não quero ter todas as mulheres do mundo e ao mesmo tempo não ter uma que me apoie e me dê amor, carinho e que eu possa cuidar e construir uma família. Por isso eu decidi que eu abro mão de todas por apenas uma... Uma baixinha extremamente sexy e birrenta, chata e muitas outras coisas. Eu só quero ela.

_Santana ouvia tudo surpresa. Ela nunca tinha ouvido Quinn falar assim. Com tanta certeza de algo. _

- Tenho certeza de que a Berry vai te dar tudo isso.

- Espero que sim. E você também pode ter isso Sant. Quem quer te dar tudo isso está bem em baixo do seu nariz. Basta você se abrir.

_A loira levanta da cama depois de dar um abraço apertado e um beijo na testa da latina. Que estava mais pensativa que nunca. E ela iria deixar a latina sozinha para pensar nisso tudo_.

_Quinn foi para o banheiro tomar seu banho, pois ela tinha um encontro marcado com Rachel Gostosa Berry._

_**Agora vocês entenderam o "porque" da Britt estar toda ríspida para o lado da Santana, né? A latina se desesperou e fugiu no dia seguinte. :-/ vocês também notaram o porque que eu dividi o capitulo, certo? Eu quis dar bastante atenção para Brittana e deixar o próximo inteiramente Faberry. Cheio de provocação e como Loo Williams disse "bastante frustração sexual" acho que a Quinn não vai conseguir seguir todos os conselhos da Brittany não :-P a Berry não apareceu neste, mas no próximo só tem ela (Com armamento pesado se é que me entendem) e Quinn ;-) vou responder os reviews e até amanhã.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Boa noite :-D e aqui está o tão sonhado encontro Faberry \0/ espero que vocês gostem, pois deu um trabalhão para escrever. Amanhã eu respondo os reviews e as perguntas na ask. O capítulo é inteiramente Faberry, então... Divirtam-se ;-) Boa leitura!**_

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

_Quinn já estava devidamente arrumada para seu primeiro encontro com Rachel. E o mesmo prometia ser mais que especial para a morena. Quinn teve a delicadeza de providenciar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Ela queria que Rachel se lembrasse deste encontro para o resto da vida. _

- Tenho loira. Eu estou melhor. Só preciso pensar em tudo que aconteceu.

- Pensa com carinho, ta? Brittany merece isso.

A latina concordou com a cabeça e foi empurrando a loira até o lado de fora do próprio apartamento.

- Lembre-se dos conselhos dela. Siga todos os passos. E... Não faça nada do que eu não faria.

_A morena piscou o olha para Quinn assim que chegaram até a porta e a loira se virou para encara-la. Mas não teve tempo de responder, pois a latina fechou a porta na sua cara. _

- Hey! Esse apartamento é meu.

_Gritou para que a mulher de dentro escutasse. Mas estava com um sorriso no rosto_.

- Hoje a noite ele é meu Fabray. Divirta-se!

Quinn balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro sorrindo. Sua amiga era uma sem noção mesmo. Ajeitou seu casaco de frio e foi para o estacionamento onde sua moto Hornet 600 cilindradas estava estacionada. Uma máquina que Quinn chamava de estrela.

Por quê?

Não me pergunte.

A noite de Nova York estava tranquila. Um frio gostoso. Uma fina camada de gelo cobria os carros estacionados nas calçadas. As pessoas todas muito bem agasalhadas. A loira estava toda "empacotada". Ela sempre foi muito friorenta. Por isso foi vestida de uma forma que a aquecesse. Casaco de frio com uma camisa de botões por baixo, luvas, Calça jeans e uma bota. Ela estava linda. Mesmo sem deixar muito de sua pele rosada apareces. Só seu nariz que estava vermelhinho de frio. Ao chegar a frente ao prédio que Rachel morava, a loira respirou fundo e subiu. Cumprimentando o porteiro que já conhecia a muitos anos. A loira se dirigiu para a porta que dava acesso as escadas. O prédio tinha um elevador, mas Quinn nunca foi fã deles. Ela preferia subir de escada. Até porque Rachel morava no quarto andar, então não eram muitos lances de escada. Mas a loira teve uma grata surpresa quando chegou próxima a porta da escada. Ao lado da mesma tinha umas poltronas confortáveis. E em uma delas tinha uma morena extremamente sexy sentada com as pernas cruzadas. Ela folheava uma revista qualquer e pode sentir um par de olhos sobre ela. A fazendo erguer sua cabeça.

- Está atrasada Fabray... É assim que pretende me conquistar?

Quinn ainda estava babando sob a figura que era Rachel Berry sentada com as pernas cruzadas. E aumentou ainda mais quando a morena largou a revista e se levantou indo na direção da loira. Quinn estava de queixo caído. A morena estava com um vestido preto completamente grudado em suas curvas. Esse com certeza foi feito já no corpo da morena.

O vestido com um decote generoso em "V" deixando a mostra os lindos contornos dos seios fartos dela. O vestido ia até a altura de seus joelhos. E é lógico que Quinn teve que apreciar as longas pernas da morena. Um salto agulha vermelho. Combinando com a boca carnuda. Isso só fez a boca de Quinn encher de água.

- Terra chamando Quinn...

- Hm?... Sim! Digo... Hum... Cinco minutos não deveria ser considerado atraso Berry.

Ela lançou um sorriso charmoso para a morena que sorriu mostrando duas fileiras de dentes brancos.

- E devo dizer que a senhorita está... Linda.

Era disse linda, mas seu cérebro queria dizer gostosa.

- Você também está linda Fabray.

- Fala sério. Eu estou envergonhada de ter tanto frio. - _as duas riram._

_- _Linda de qualquer forma.

- Você não quer vestir um casaco? Lá fora está muito frio.

- Eu sou quente Fabray. Não se preocupe. Qualquer coisa você me esquenta.

A morena piscou o olho pra ela e saiu rebolando para a saída do prédio. Quinn estava tão perdida no balançar de quadris da morena que nem notou que continuava parada no mesmo lugar.

- Vai ficar a noite toda ai?

Só então ela acordou e foi andando a passos largos para fora do prédio. A morena não pareceu sentir a mudança do ar quente para o ar frio. Ela não se importava porque não era tão friorenta quanto à loira. Como ela mesma disse. Ela era quente.

Quinn entregou um capacete para Rachel e colocou o seu próprio. Subindo na moto e estendendo a mão para que Rachel se encaixasse atrás dela sem cair com aqueles saltos. A morena passou os braços em volta da cintura da loira e se aconchegou mais. Não restando espaço nem para o vento entre elas. E Quinn se arrepiou com isso. E olhe que essa não era a primeira vez que Rachel andava de moto com ela. Mas agora era diferente.

- Para onde vamos? - _Perguntou a morena perto da orelha da outra._

- Surpresa!

_E pisou no acelerador antes que Rachel tentasse descobrir algo a mais. O percurso da casa de Rachel até o lugar onde elas iriam, não era muito longe. E era um lugar que a morena adorava. Rachel se segurava com firmeza na loira e seu rosto ficava encaixado no pescoço da mesma. Aos poucos ela foi reconhecendo o lugar onde estavam. Broadway Os seus olhinhos brilharam com tantos cartazes de musicais e peças famosas. A loira parou sua moto em uma área privada. Só gente importante poderia estacionar ali. As duas saltaram da moto e Rachel ficou hipnotizada com um cartaz enorme do musical "O fantasma da opera". _

- Você esta brincando comigo?

Perguntou incrédula e Quinn gargalhou segurando sua mão e a carregando para a entrada vip do teatro.

- Isso quer dizer que você gostou?

- Se eu gostei?... Quinn eu amei.

A morena estava feliz... Não. Ela estava mais que feliz. Era uma mistura de sensações que ela não saberia o que dizer.

- Eu lembro que você falou que essa peça iria entrar em cartaz um pouco antes de viajar pra Lima.

- Você lembrou.

- Tudo o que diz respeito a você eu lembro Rach.

- Você não existe...

- Estou bem aqui na sua frente olha... - _a loira deu um giro em seu próprio eixo sorrindo para a morena._ - Pode beliscar se quiser.

- Vou fazer melhor.

Rachel se aproximou da loira e deu um selinho demorado em seus lábios. E depois ficou nas pontas dos pés e deixou um beijinho na ponta do nariz vermelho da loira. Quinn corou, mas não deixou de sorrir com o ato da morena.

- Vamos?

- Vamos!

A loira tinha muitos contatos. Ela era popular na cidade assim como foi no colegial e na faculdade. Por isso não foi difícil conseguir dois ingressos para uma peça que já estava com a quantidade encerrada. Tudo isso para ver Rachel feliz. Quando já estavam dentro do teatro e devidamente acomodadas. A loira pode finalmente tirar o seu casaco de frio, o colocando sobre suas pernas.

Rachel sentou-se ao seu lado e o seu vestido subiu quando isso aconteceu. A loira acompanhou tudo como se estivesse em câmera lenta. As pernas morenas lisinhas e bem torneadas. O vestido estava torturando a loira. Que agora estava salivando excessivamente. Rachel parecia alheia a tudo, mas ela estava bem ciente de que Quinn estava a observando. E isso só a fez ficar mais convencida e sorrir de lado. Mas ela queria mais. Por isso cruzou as pernas lentamente, fazendo o vestido subir alguns centímetros a mais.

- Que pernas são essas meu Deus?

_A loira murmurou para si mesma. Mas Rachel escutou e se fez de desentendida. _

- Você falou algo Quinn?

- Falei que per... Que a apresentação vai começar.

Ela gaguejou e Rachel se segurou para não cair na gargalhada, já que as cortinas estavam subindo. E as luzes ficando mais fracas. O espetáculo estava maravilhoso. Rachel estava entusiasmada e de vez em quando, cantava junto com os personagens. Quinn ficava feliz por ver a morena assim. Mas de vez em quando era traída por seus olhos que ia direto para as belas pernas dela. Por isso não conseguia se concentra direito. Ainda mais porque Rachel cruzava e descruzava as pernas a todo minuto. Quinn já estava suando frio com isso.

A vontade de colocar suas mãos ali era tão grande que doía. Por isso ela estava tentando lembrar qual era dica de Brittany, que falava sobre não sair apalpando no primeiro encontro. E a de ir com calma. Numero três? Ou dois?

- Ir com calma.

Murmurou baixinho enquanto fechava os olhos com força e pegava seu casaco nas suas pernas e jogava na direção de onde ela sabia serem as pernas da morena. Quando abriu os olhos e viu que seu casaco tinha caído no colo de Rachel e agora cobria suas pernas. A loira sorriu vitoriosa e deu um soco no ar. Só depois percebendo os olhos cor de chocolate lhe encarando com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Hm... Pode segurar pra mim? Eu estou com... Calor?

Inventou uma desculpa para manter o casaco onde estava e a morena concordou, rindo da reação da loira.

Quando a apresentação acabou, as meninas ficaram de pé para aplaudir. Assim como todo mundo que acabara de assistir a esse belíssimo espetáculo. Os atores foram perfeitos. E Quinn conseguiu acompanhar finalmente, logo depois que cobriu sua distração.

Rachel estava fascinada com tudo, e não parava de tagarelar a respeito.

- Aceita jantar comigo senhorita Berry? - _a loira fez uma reverência para Rachel, que sorrindo aceitou._

- Vai ser um prazer senhorita Fabray.

As duas saíram do teatro de braços dados. O frio do lado de fora tinha aumentado e finalmente a morena sentiu por não trazer seu casaco. Quando percebeu que Rachel estava abraçando seus próprios braços enquanto ela tirava os capacetes para irem embora, a loira parou e tirou seu casaco, o colocando sob os ombros da morena.

- Não quero Quinn. Você que é a friorenta aqui - _tentou desconversar, mas a loira tinha visto ela se arrepiar_.

- Acho que eu fiquei quente assistindo essa peça. - _Piscou um olho para a Berry e sorriu sacana quando esta ficou corada. _

- Vamos?

Estendeu o capacete e a Diva aceitou. O restaurante que Quinn escolheu, foi o mesmo que ela e Rachel costumavam ir e tinha a melhor sobremesa de toda a cidade de Nova York. Mas com um detalhe, as duas nunca tinham ido lá à noite. O que só tornava diferente, já que o clima era mais leve, sem o sol entrando pelas janela de vidro e sendo substituída pela luz da lua. Velas e lustres decoravam o ambiente e deixava o clima romântico.

- Incrível como nunca viemos aqui à noite?

A morena murmurou e Quinn deu de ombros. Mas as duas nunca tinham ido lá pelo simples motivo de que a noite Rachel estava ocupada com os trabalhos do estúdio em que trabalhava e Quinn... Bom, Quinn estava caçando com Santana. Esse era o motivo de não saberem que aquele lugar tão frequentado por elas na luz do dia, se transformava a noite. Mas agora era diferente, agora as duas estavam juntas e ali.

- Hey meninas! Que surpresa ver vocês aqui de noite. Venham, a mesa que sentam todos os dias está disponível.

A atendente simpática que já as conhecia, veio recebê-las. Quinn puxou a cadeira para Rachel sentar, como sempre fazia. E sentou ao seu lado.

- O cardápio a noite muda. Tudo fica... Hm, digamos que "afrodisíaco" tudo bem pra vocês?

- Tudo bem sim.

Ambas concordaram e fizeram seus pedidos. Elas não conversaram muito. Ficaram em um silêncio confortável lado a lado.

Quinn passou todo o jantar evitando os seus desejos de tocar Rachel por debaixo daquela mesa. Elas estavam muito próximas, e com certeza ninguém veria. Mas se ela fizesse isso, ela não estaria indo com calma como a morena pediu. Se fosse qualquer outra mulher com quem já transou seria muito fácil, e ela não estava nem ligando, mas com Rachel ela desejava que fosse diferente. Rachel não era garota para essas coisas, e Quinn a amava e não queria pisar em seus sentimentos. Por isso ela não fez nada. Já Rachel eu não diria o mesmo. Ela continuava a provocar a loira cruzando e descruzando as pernas em cada oportunidade que tinha.

-Algum problema com as suas pernas?

- Não! Minhas pernas estão ótimas Fabray. Por quê?

Perguntou vendo as pupilas de Quinn dilatar lentamente. Ela sabia o que isso significava. Quinn estava excitada. E a ideia dela estar excitada deixava a morena também. Porque ela sabia que era a culpada por isso.

- Vamos sair daqui Fabray.

- Mas e a sobremesa?

- Em casa você vai ter sua sobremesa.

Dizendo isso ela se levantou e foi em direção a saída. Quinn ficou pasma, mas tirou dinheiro de sua bolsa e jogou em cima da mesa apontando para que a atendente fosse recolher. E saiu em disparada para sua moto. Rachel estava de costas para ela. Assim Quinn pode admirar a beleza da mulher morena que a estava deixando louca.

- Você disse que queria ir de vagar...

Murmurou alto para a morena escutar. Esta se virou para encarar os olhos cor de mel.

- Mas isso não significa que não possamos aproveitar um pouco.

A loira sorriu sacana e subiu ma moto com Rachel atrás dela. Essa morena era sua perdição. Disso ela tinha certeza. Pisou no acelerador para a casa de Rachel. Sentindo o vento frio em seus braços. Isso a fez se arrepiar e estremecer. Isso fez Rachel sentir e na mesma hora a morena desabotoou uns botões da camisa de Quinn, na parte de baixo e colocou suas mãos quentes para dentro. Tocando a barriga bem cuidada da loira.

Rachel estava muito sapeca e Quinn estava adorando isso tudo. Sentiu as mãos dela se moverem indo para o sul e arregalou os olhos quando os dedos da morena entraram em sua calça, ameaçando descer mais. Ela se desesperou, pois estava ficando louca. Como a morena fazia isso quando estava pilotando a moto? Elas estavam correndo o risco de sofrer um acidente porque Quinn fecharia os olhos se ela descesse mais um pouco a mão. A morena acompanhou as caras e bocas que Quinn fazia pelo espelho retrovisor. Ela gargalhou, mas este som foi abafado por sons maiores da cidade que nunca dorme. Mas ela queria chegar inteira em seu apartamento, por isso puxou sua mão de volta e ficou acariciando a barriga da loira até chegarem ao prédio em que ela morava. Quando Quinn estacionou, a morena saltou do acento antes que a loira lhe estendesse a mão. E lançando um sorriso sapeca para Quinn, correu para dentro do lugar. A loira também saiu correndo atrás de Rachel levando o capacete consigo. Mas quando achou a morena, parou abruptamente. A morena estava parada na porta do elevador.

- Está com medinho Fabray? - _provocou a loira enquanto segurava a porta do elevador a esperando. _

- Você vai ter que me distrair ai dentro Berry.

Ela sorriu torto e nervoso ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ia a passos largos para o elevador. Rachel soltou a porta e isso fez a ir se fechando lentamente. Se Quinn não tivesse corrido os últimos dois metros, teria perdido o elevador. Rachel soltou um risinho enquanto se encostava a parede do mesmo. Encarando Quinn com os olhos sapecas e mordendo o lábio. Uma tentação para a loira. Que apertou o numero sete no painel de controle.

O elevador começou a subir lentamente e a loira fechou os olhos se agarrando nas laterais do elevador. Não era medo que ela tinha, e sim pavor. Uma vez ficara presa por quase uma hora em um. E isso acarretou um pânico para com os elevadores. A morena que até então a encarava. Aproximou-se de Quinn, tocando seus cabelos e apoiando em seu corpo. Tocou no queixo da loira e o virou um pouco no sentido contrário. Fazendo com que sua respiração batesse bem no ouvido da outra, deixando-a arrepiada.

A morena sentiu isso e sorriu de lado. Passou as mãos entre os cabelos de Quinn, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha e passou a língua pelo seu ouvido, depois dando uma leve mordida nele. Quinn já estava molhada com o simples gesto. Simples para Rachel. A loira não resistiu e virou-se para que sua boca encontrasse a de Rachel, que abriu e recebeu fervorosamente a língua de Quinn. Durante o beijo, as meninas soltaram alguns gemidos, mas não ligaram. Rachel por impulso segurou a mão de Quinn e colocou em cima do seu peito. Quinn também por impulso apertou um pouco o seio da morena, que parou o beijo por um momento e jogou sua cabeça para trás, revirando os olhos.

Aquilo estava ficando quente de mais e ficaria ainda mais se o elevador não tivesse parado no andar em que a morena mora. Elas se separaram rapidamente, tentando se recompor um pouco. Mas com sorrisos bobos no rosto. A morena foi andando e tirando suas chaves de dentro da sua bolsa e abrindo a porta da sua casa. Tirou o casaco da loira que estava em seus ombros e colocou na beirada do sofá, seu salto alto também ficou pra trás. A loira também tirou seu tênis e ficou só de meias.

- Eu vou acender a lareira pra você se aquecer.

- Você pode me aquecer.

- Comporte-se Fabray, talvez assim você consiga algo esta noite.

Piscou o olho e saiu em direção a lareira que ficava no centro da sala. Como ela era das modernas que não precisam de lenha, bastou ela girar um botão e voilá. A lareira estava pronta para liberar seu calor.

- Você quer algo para beber?

- Claro.

- O que?

- O que você quiser.

A morena voltou para a sala com a garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Quinn afastou o centro da sala e deixou o grande tapete felpudo livre, para elas poderem sentar no chão com as costas encostada no sofá. E de frente para a lareira.

Ela sentou-se e recebeu a garrafa com as taças, para morena poder sentar ao seu lado. Quinn abriu a garrafa com o saca rolhas e o jogou de lado, enchendo as taças e entregando a da morena. Um silencio se instalou entre elas. Mas não era constrangedor. Era um silencio gostoso. As duas com sorrisos bobos no rosto. Lembrando-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido esta noite. Cada gesto de Quinn para agradar a morena fazia Rachel suspirar. E a loira estava cada vez mais encantada por essa Rachel provocante e sexy.

Os ombros das duas se tocavam. Seus pés ficavam fazendo carinho um no outro.

- Eu gostei do nosso encontro. - _Quinn quebrou o silencio._

- Eu também. Na verdade eu amei.

A loira virou de frente, para olhar ela nos olhos. Com a mão esquerda colocou uma mecha de cabelos morenos atrás da orelha de Rachel.

- Você é linda Rachel... A mulher mais linda que eu já vi.

- Você deve dizer isso pra todas quando quer ir pra cama com elas.

- Talvez eu já tenha dito. Mas com você é diferente. Tudo com você é diferente.

- Eu acredito em você.

- Sorte a minha ter conseguido roubar a noiva. - _sorriu bobamente_.

- Sorte a minha por ter sido roubada por você. _- Tomaram mais um gole de vinho ainda olhando uma para a outra. Até Rachel perguntar_.

- Quando foi a ultima vez que você fez sexo?

- Porque esta perguntando isso?

- Só pra saber...

- Então isso não importa?

- Responde Quinn.

- Não tem pra que Rachel.

A morena estava muito curiosa sobre isso. E ela descobriria por bem ou por mal. Se Quinn não diria, ela a faria dizer. Rachel pegou a taça de Quinn e a sua própria e as colocou de lado. Engatinhou até se instalar sentada nas pernas da loira. Com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril, fazendo seu vestido subir ao extremo das coxas de Rachel. Ela tocou na gola da camiseta de botões de Quinn, e começou a desabotoar de cima para baixo. E isso já estava deixando a loira ofegante.

- O que você está fazendo Rachel? - _Perguntou com a voz falha_.

- Testando sua resistência. - _murmurou_.

Rachel olhou fixamente para aqueles lábios avermelhados ainda desde o elevador e os beijou. Nada conseguia descrever o que as duas sentiram quando se beijaram. O beijo começou leve, Rachel apenas tentando sentir o gosto dos lábios de Quinn, tudo com muita inocência. Até que ela pediu permissão para sua língua entrar, e Quinn não hesitou em abrir a boca e dar logo a passagem que a língua de Rachel pedia. O beijo ainda continuava com muita inocência, Quinn levou suas mãos bem de vagar até tocarem as coxas grossas de Rachel, mas a morena as retirou de lá e as colocou em cima do tapete com a palma para baixo. A loira começou a protestar com sua boca grudada a da morena, mas a mesma não deu atenção e continuou o beijo. Enquanto voltava suas mãos para acariciar as costas da outra. A morena estava beijando Quinn com uma suavidade e cuidado que a loira nunca antes viu alguém fazer com ela.

Rachel já conhecia cada canto de sua boca, tocava seus cabelos, depois suas bochechas macias e depois suas mãos voltavam para a cintura da loira, e entrava para dentro da blusa que já estava totalmente aberta, mas continuava no corpo de Quinn. A loira tentou mais uma vez por as mãos em Rachel. Mas a morena não permitiu de novo e ela bufou irritada.

- Hum... Hum Fabray. Nada de mãos.

- Mas eu quero te tocar. - _fez beicinho e a morena riu dando um selinho_.

- Mas você já esta me tocando. Estamos nos beijando.

- Eu quero minhas mãos em você.

- Hoje só eu posso te tocar assim Fabray. Você sabe que não vai acontecer nada aqui esta noite... Não sabe? _A loira só concordou com a cabeça. Ela estava enfeitiçada por essa Rachel sexy_. - Ótimo. Agora contenha as suas mãos e se elas não se comportarem nós paramos.

A loira não seria louca de ir contra o que Rachel disse. Então mais uma vez concordou com a cabeça. E a morena sorriu sedutoramente. Ela estava amando fazer Quinn ficar doida. Mas não era só a loira que já estava doida. Certa umidade entre suas pernas a denunciava. Mas Quinn não precisava saber disso... Ainda.

A morena subiu sua mão pela nuca de Quinn e puxou os fios loiros delicadamente, fazendo a loira erguer a cabeça e ela se apossar do queixo da loira. Mordendo e depois aplicando um beijo molhado. Que foi subindo pelo maxilar até parar no lóbulo da orelha de Quinn, que gemeu fechando as mãos em forma de punho, para evitar que elas fossem parar na bunda de Rachel.

- Você está excitada Quinn?

A morena perguntou roucamente e a loira ergueu as mão como se fosse toca-la, mas parou quando elas estavam a centímetros de distancia da cintura de Rachel.

- Você quer me tocar, não quer?

- Pare de me provocar Rachel.

- Só fiz uma pergunta inocente Quinn.

Ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Quinn e desceu suas mão por dentro da blusa, arranhando sua barriga. Fazendo a loira se arrepiar. Quinn já estava quase surtando e virando o jogo contra a Berry. Mas ela queria mostrar que era resistente, pois não queria que a morena parasse o que estava fazendo.

Rachel mordeu seu lábio inferior o puxando entre os dentes. Quinn estava com a calsinha arruinada há muito tempo. Mas Rachel não estava muito diferente. A morena se aproximou ainda mais, circulando seus braços no pescoço da loira e começando um beijo apaixonado. Mas no percurso o vestido da morena subiu mais, e a sua calsinha ficou a mostra e entrou em contato com a barriga da loira, que estava com a camisa meio aberta, a fazendo sentir a umidade de Rachel. Ai foi o estopim para a loira que se agarrou na cintura da morena, a puxando para si e virando suas posições. Deitando a morena no tapete e se instalando entre suas pernas.

Rachel jogou sua cabeça para trás e gemeu alto quando Quinn empurrou seu quadril contra ela. Ela beijou a Rachel com mais força. Desejo. Tudo junto. Ela queria a morena como nunca quis ninguém.

Suas mãos se instalaram nas pernas que foram sua distração a noite quase toda, e que agora finalmente podia tocar sem se segurar. Rachel colocou suas mãos nas costas de Quinn por dentro da sua blusa, e saiu arranhando. A loira estava tão submersa no desejo por Rachel, que nem percebeu quando esta inverteu as posições, sentando em sua barriga e prendeu as mãos dela em cima da sua cabeça.

- O que eu falei que iria acontecer se suas mãos bobas me tocassem Fabray?

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo Rachel... Eu estou te sentindo.

A morena corou ao perceber seu vestido todo enrolado em sua barriga e como estava sentada na barriga de Quinn, a loira poderia sentir sua umidade.

- Então você sabe como me deixa. – _baixou a cabeça envergonhada._

- Hey! Eu amei sentir isso, sentir como eu te deixo e não se preocupe porque eu estou do mesmo jeito.

Rachel ergueu os olhos para a loira e sorriu sem graça. A morena vai se abaixando, como se fosse a beijar. Mas quando chegou a centímetros dos lábios da loira, que já estava de olhos fechados esperando o beijo. Ela sussurrou.

- Mas mesmo assim ainda vamos com calma nessa relação.

Provocou dando um beijo em sua bochecha e levantando do chão. Quinn bufou de raiva, frustração. Virou-se de bruços ainda deitada no tapete, para tentar conter a o formigamento que se instalava entre suas pernas. Não conseguindo acreditar que ela ia fazer isso.

- De onde você tira tanto autocontrole? – _Pergunta para a morena que gargalha enquanto tenta se recompor baixando seu vestido._

- Vamos loira! Está tarde e amanhã temos que acordar cedo... Digo! EU tenho que acordar cedo. Você é rica e pode dormir até a hora que quiser.

- E ainda por cima está me expulsando da sua casa? - _fingiu magoa enquanto se levantava do chão_.

- Não estou expulsando. Mas tanto eu quanto você, sabemos que é melhor você ir.

- Melhor pra quem? – _a loira provocou se aproximando dela._

- Para a nossa sanidade mental. – _murmurou baixinho enquanto começava a abotoar a camisa da loira. Quando terminou por fim, deu segurou o queixo da loira e deu um selinho. Se afastou balançando os quadris e abriu a porta de sua casa. A loira entendeu o recado e foi na mesma direção. Parando antes de sair. _

- Você é má Rachel Berry. Mas não se preocupe. Você não vai resistir ao charme Fabray por muito tempo.

Quinn piscou para a morena e saiu do apartamento indo na direção das escadas. Rachel sorriu de lado e fechou sua porta quando a loira sumiu de sua vista.

- É! Eu não sei se resisto muito a esse charme Fabray.

_**E ai? Como me saí? Devo dizer que esse foi o maior capítulo da fic. Ele teve 12 páginas inteiras. Mas foi muito divertido escrever. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem. A Rachel nem foi muito má com a Quinn, NE? Kkkk ela só provocou um pouquinho :p pessoal desculpa qualquer erro. Eu escrevi e não tive tempo de revisar. Digam o que acharam e se gostaram. Acham que a Rachel vai resistir por muito tempo ao charme Fabray? Qualquer dúvida EcsCraveiro ou /EcsCraveiro. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Olá, eu fico feliz que vocês tenham voltado a ler está história. Eu meio que estava ficando desanimada em postar aqui no , mas como vocês voltaram a comentar eu voltarei a postar aqui.

eu prometo continuar postando se você continuar comentando :p

Cris as coisas não vão ser tão fáceis assim para a loira kkkkkkk

Para as demais meninas que leem isso aqui, ficaria feliz de ver suas opiniões.

Boa leitura!

– E então? Como foi a noite?

– Foi boa... Tirando a parte que eu fiquei escutando seu ronco.

– Eu não ronco Fabray.

– Ha você ronca sim Lopez.

– Vá se f...

– Hey! Sem palavrões em minha cama, por favor.

– Idiota. Pelo visto a Berry ainda está se fazendo de difícil.

– É! Eu até que gosto, mas pelo amor de Deus não diz isso pra ela.

– Você é masoquista.

– Estou indo com calma Santana. Apenas isso.

– Sei...

_As duas mulheres estavam deitadas na cama da loira. Santana acabou dormindo na cama da loira, que ficou com pena de acordar a amiga quando chegou de seu encontro com Rachel._

– Então senhora indo com calma, o que vão fazer com relação a Berry? Vai pedir ela em namoro?

– É! Esse é o certo se fazer, não é? Tipo a gente esta indo com calma, mas já passamos das fase que Brittany falou. Agora a próxima é o pedido de namoro ao Hiram.

– Está pronta para encarar o sogro?

– Eu acho que estou nervosa só de pensar. E olhe que eu o conheço há cinco anos.

– O que vai fazer?

– Você vai ver.

_A loira fica de pé e pega seu celular volta para a cama e disca o numero de Rachel. Dois toques bastam para a mesma atender._

– Rachel Berry falando. - _a morena sorri travesso encarando Kurt_.

– Bom dia Ms. Berry dormiu bem?

– Muito bem obrigada. E você?

– Oh! Eu dormi perfeitamente bem. Mesmo depois que você me expulsou do seu apartamento e eu ter que ficar escutando os roncos de Santana Lopez até pegar no sono.

– Hey! Eu não ronco.

– E nem eu expulsei você do meu apartamento.

– Ha você ronca sim. E sim! Você me expulsou do seu apartamento, depois de...

– Ai eu não preciso ficar ouvindo isso. - _A latina murmura tampando os ouvidos e Rachel ri do outro lado da linha_.

– Não te expulsei do meu apartamento. Só pedi gentilmente que se retirasse, pois eu teria que acordar cedo hoje.

– Ou seja, expulsou. Logo depois que me deixou quente.

– Ai meus ouvidos, tem uma massa corroendo eles por dentro e destruindo tudo.

– Seu sobrenome deveria ser Drama, Santana. - _A latina estira o dedo do meio para a loira, que sorri e joga uma almofada na cara dela em resposta_. - Enfim... Eu só liguei para perguntar se a senhorita Berry aceitaria jantar comigo, hoje à noite?!

– Um jantar?

– Uhum! Mas com uma condição.

– Você me chama para jantar e impõe a condição?

– Menina experta Berry. - _a loira debocha da pequena, que faz um bico lindo_. - Você está com um bico adorável ai, não está?

– Devo informar que cometeu um equivoco. Não existe nenhum "bico" aqui.

– Eu tenho CERTEZA que tem um bico ai e agora. Logo atrás de um sorriso maroto.

– Boba. - _a morena fala não contendo o riso. Quinn a conhecia tão bem para saber das manias dela_.

– Sou mesmo. Boba por VOCÊ.

– Ai meu Deus. Eu vou morrer de diabetes. - _A latina fala fingindo vomitar_.

– Cala a boca Santana.

– Ok! Qual é a condição? - _pergunta Rachel._

– Que você traga o Hiram com você.

– Meu pai?

– Claro né Rachel. Eu estou com saudades dele. Diz que eu vou cozinhar.

– Você e cozinha? Na mesma frase? - _a morena estava boba com o que a loira estava falando. Primeiro para convidar seu pai e agora dizendo que ia cozinhar para os dois_.

– O que tem? Eu cozinho muito bem fique você sabendo.

– Seei!

– Está duvidando de minha palavra?

– Nãooo... Imagina.

– Rachel Engraçadinha Berry. Vai ou não convidar seu pai?

– Ok. Vou ligar pra ele. Tudo bem pra você?

– Sim! Tudo perfeito. Agora tenha um bom dia senhorita Berry. Eu tenho um cardápio para preparar pra hoje à noite.

– Lembre-se que meu pai também é vegetariano.

– Não se preocupe Rachel. Eu prometo não sair para caçar o jantar.

_As duas gargalharam se lembrando do jantar de noivado da morena, em que Finn Hudson caçou todo o jantar._

– Acho bom Fabray.

– Às 20h em minha casa Berry. Não se atrase.

– Não o farei.

_As meninas ainda ficaram na linha por alguns segundos. Em silêncio. Apenas escutando a respiração da outra. Elas não haviam dito mais que se amavam depois de que voltaram de Lima. Foi meio que um método de ir com calma até nisso. Sem apressar a dizer e parecer forçado. Elas estavam indo com calma. Mas o sentimento estava lá. Elas podiam sentir._

– Desliga! - _murmurou Quinn._

– Eu quem tenho que desligar?

– Uhum! Eu não consigo.

– Vem aqui que eu consigo.

– Sai Satan... - _pelos barulhos que vinham do outro lado da linha, Rachel deduziu que Santana estava tentando tomar o telefone das mãos de Quinn_. - Pronto! Controle recuperado.

– O que você fez com Santana?

– Hum... Digamos que ela esteja imóvel por enquanto.

A loira havia prendido a latina de bruços na cama e sentado em suas costas e com uma mão tapava a sua boca. E sim! Santana estava se debatendo em baixo dela.

– Ok! Te vejo a noite Fabray.

– Até a noite Berry.

– Beijo loira.

– Beijo morena.

– Ha desliguem logo isso.

Kurt falou desesperado por tanto açúcar entre elas. E as meninas gargalharam. Desligando logo após. Quinn ficou olhando bobamente para o celular alguns segundos depois de desligarem. E nem percebeu o que a latina estava fazendo... Na verdade ela só sentiu a dor.

– Aiiiiiiii...

– Esto es lo que ocurre en Lima Hastings. Cosas malas, muito malas.

A morena mordeu a mão de Quinn com força o suficiente para ficar a marca de quase todos os dentes da latina.

– Você esta louca Satan? - _falou emburrada enquanto corria para o banheiro para lavar a mão. Voltando logo em seguida com uma toalha enrolada na mesma_.

– Bem feito. Quem mandou prender à latina mais gostosa do pedaço? E para de mi mi mi que nem foi tão forte assim.

– Nãooo... Quase arrancou um pedaço. Corro o risco de ter contraído a raiva e tudo.

– Ai Deus! Eu não sei se ficar tanto tempo com a Berry está te fazendo bem.

– Cala a boca.

As duas gargalharam disso. O pior que era verdade. Quinn estava ficando cada vez mais parecida com Rachel. Pegando suas manias bobas. E ela não estava nem ligando para isso. Ela amava as manias de Rachel. Isso a deixava extremamente fofa.

– O que você vai fazer para o jantar?

– Eu não faço ideia. Mas é só procurar uma receita vegetariana na internet, comprar os ingredientes e seguir as instruções... Certo? - _A loira perguntou insegura do que estava dizendo._

– Se você está dizendo... Não esqueça que eu cozinho tão bem quanto você.

– Obrigada Santana, você me ajudou muito.

As duas caíram na risada de novo. Elas se levantaram da cama e foram pesquisar a tal receita na internet, imprimindo logo depois os ingredientes da tal receita de que acharam. "Penne ao molho arrabbiata vegano". Para ir às compras.

De uma coisa eu sei. Isso não ia prestar.

– Então Quinn Fabray convidou você e seu pai para jantarem?

– Uhum! Ela disse que estava com saudades do papai.

– E você acreditou?

– Não era para acreditar? A morena perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Pelo visto não era só a Quinn que estava pegando suas manias. Ela também estava pegando as de Quinn.

– Claro que é.

– E agora eu coloco o azeite ou o manjericão?

– Azeite loira. 225 ml segundo o que tem escrito aqui.

As duas estavam na cozinha de Quinn preparando (ou melhor, tentando) preparar o jantar desta noite e Santana sentada no balcão dizendo as instruções para ela.

– Cara eu espero do fundo do meu coração que essa receita dê certo e você não acabe matando seu sogro e sua mulher ainda hoje.

– Não vou matar meu sogro e muito menos a minha mulher...

A loira parou de falar e de mexer a panela quando pronunciou essas palavras "sogro e mulher". Ela nunca tinha pensado que um dia isso fosse acontecer. Mas estava acontecendo agora. E ela gostava de como soava o tom de "minha mulher". Isso a fez sorrir torto com ternura.

– Eu acho melhor você mexer isso ai, porque a catinga de queimado já esta nas minhas narinas.

– Merda...

_A loira desliga o fogo rapidamente e leva a panela pegando fogo para a pia e mete água. Para p fogo que tinha entrando na mesma apagasse._

– Isso era flambado?

– Não!

– Hum!

_As duas se encaram assustadas e ao mesmo tempo aliviadas por ter apagado o pequeno fogo que tomou conta da panela. E ao mesmo tempo desesperadas porque o jantar desceu pelo ralo da pia._

– E agora? - a _loira perguntou com bico_.

– Você pede o jantar? Ou então tenta fazer de novo.

– Eu disse que ia cozinhar, então vamos para a segunda tentativa. Dizem que a prática leva a perfeição... Certo?

– Vamos acreditar nisso loira.

Santana murmura com deboche e começa a ditar os ingredientes e o modo de preparo mais uma vez, para que a loira comece de novo.

Duas horas mais tarde o "Penne ao molho arrabbiata vegano" estava pronto.

– Bonito igual na receita ele está. – Quinn murmurou.

– E cheiroso também.

– Você quer experimentar?

– Nãoooo. – fez cara de pavor para assustar a loira.

– Sem graça.

– O que? Eu só disse que não quero.

– Deve estar uma delicia.

– Experimente você então.

– Nãooo. Eu prefiro surpresa.

As duas gargalharam e foram para a sala. Onde a latina começou a recolher suas coisas para ir embora.

– Tem certeza que não quer ficar?

– E morrer envenenada por você? Nem pensar... Sem contar que não quero ver você comendo a Berry na frente do pai dela. Seria traumatizante.

– Engraçadinha. - _Quinn falou mal humorada_.

– Eu tenho que ir resolver uns assuntos que tenho pendentes.

– Oh! E isso envolve uma loira, alta e atraente?

– Talvez! Vou embora. Tenho que passar em um lugar antes de ir resolver certas coisas. E você tem que se arrumar. Fique bem gostosa e mostre para a Berry que também sabe provocar.

– Vou fazer. - _a loira sorri e abraça latina. Santana retribui o abraço apertando mais. Isso era um agradecimento silencioso pelos conselhos e por ter feito companhia a ela durante a noite e o dia de hoje._

– Desculpa pela mordida. - _Sussurra na sua orelha_.

– Nem pensar latina safada. Vai ter volta.

_Ela da uma palmada na bunda de Santana e se solta do abraço sorrindo_.

– Tudo bem! Mas você sabe que não importa as vezes que tenha troco da sua parte que eu não revide de volta, certo?

– Certo! Isso é um ciclo vicioso.

– Exato! Deixa eu ir.

– Boa sorte com a Britt.

– Boa sorte com a Berry também.

_A noite ia aparecendo e Quinn foi se arrumar quando Santana foi embora. Ela precisava ficar linda para Rachel. Ou melhor, gostosa. Pontualmente as 20h Sua campainha toca, e ela prontamente abre a porta de sua casa para contemplar a beleza de Rachel Gostosa Berry e a seriedade de Hiram Berry._

– Boa noite!

_Ela murmura hipnotizada pela beleza de Rachel. Ela estava linda vestindo uma saia que ia até um pouco acima de seus joelhos. O que lhe lembrava da época da faculdade. A morena usava dessas saias e meias três quartos. Quinn as achava fofas. Ela também vestia uma blusinha justa a seu corpo. O que mostrava as formas de seus seios arredondados e fartos_.

– Boa noite Quinn. - os dois respondem em uníssono.

– Vamos entrar - _libera a passagem para que os dois entrem e recolhe o casaco de Hiram, guardando na porta ao lado da de entrada_.

– Você está linda Berry.

– Você também. O senhor também Hiram.

– Obrigada Quinn, como sempre você está linda.

– Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? Um chá gelado? Água ou vinho?

– Eu fico com a água, estou dirigindo. - _fala a morena com um sorriso meigo_.

– E eu com o vinho obrigada.

– Certo! Vou pegar para vocês e aproveito pra colocar nosso jantar para esquentar. Fiquem a vontade.

Ela fala por cima do ombro enquanto vai para a cozinha pra pegar a água de Rachel e vinho para ela e Hiram. No percurso colocou a travessa com o jantar vegetariano no micro-ondas.

Ela estava tão distraída que não percebeu quando uma morena entrou na cozinha. E muito menos quando ela deu a volta no balcão e chegou perto o suficiente para sussurrar próxima a sua orelha. E suas mãos serpentearem a barriga lisinha de Quinn

– Quer dizer que você cozinhou.

Dando um pulinho, Quinn se vira para morena com a mão no coração.

– Você me assustou Rachel.

– Essa era intenção. - _sorriu travessa enquanto circulava o pescoço da loira com os braços_.

– Hey, essa frase é minha.

– Cala a boca e me beija logo Fabray. Você não me deu meu beijo de boas vindas.

– Um grande pecado eu diria.

– Uhum! Muito grande...

A loira sorri de lado e uni seus lábios rosados com os lábios carnudos de Rachel. Enlaçando a cintura da morena e puxando seu corpo para ficar grudado ao seu. Um beijo calmo e cheio de carinho. Muito diferente dos beijos de desejo que elas trocaram na noite anterior. Esse era apenas lábios e pequenas mordidas.

A língua da loira pediu permissão para entrar e esta foi concedida mais rápido que o esperado. Sempre que as línguas das duas se encontravam, era como se todos os sentimentos que elas nutriam explodissem e apenas a paixão tomasse conta de seus corpos.

Quinn foi se afastando aos poucos da morena. Com muito custo, mas ela tinha que o fazer, já que o micro-ondas começou a tocar avisando que já estava pronto.

– Berry, Berry, Berry. Seu pai está na minha sala esperando para jantar com nós duas. Você não vai poder me provocar na frente dele.

_Murmurou à loira enquanto colocava a travessa no balcão._

– Você quem pensa Fabray.

_Dizendo isso a morena pisca o olha para a loira e sai da cozinha rebolando mais que nunca_.

– Oh meu Deus. Ela vai me provocar com o pai dela aqui?

_A loira fica imóvel por alguns instantes, pensando na possibilidade de Rachel a provocar na frente do pai dela. Como Quinn iria por seu plano em prática? Voltando para a sala com o rosto pálido. A loira anuncia que o jantar esta pronto. Os três vão para a sala de jantar onde a mesa já está posta e a água e as duas taças de vinho os espera._

– Nossa Quinn, está tudo tão lindo.

_Hiram murmura encantado com a beleza da mesa._

– Obrigada!

– Está incrível Quinn.

A morena fala igualmente encantada. Os três sentam-se á mesa para iniciar o jantar. Quinn senta na cadeira do centro, Rachel de um lado e Hiram de frente para ela, também ao lado de Quinn. Que espera realmente que não esteja tão horrível assim. Afinal a aparência está boa e o cheiro também. O que poderia dar errado?

Quando os dois convidados começam a comer, a loira fecha os olhos em desespero. Um silêncio profundo cai sobre o lugar e ela acha determinantemente que os dois tiveram um piripaque e morreram. Por isso não falam nada. A loira vai abrindo aos olhos aos poucos e acha dois pares de olhos cor de chocolate a encarando. Suas bocas estão meio que abertas e ela tem a leve sensação de que fez merda.

– Vocês podem jogar fora se quiser. - _ela diz os encarando e esperando alguma reação_.

– Isso está incrível Quinn. - _Hiram é o primeiro a falar_.

– Tem certeza que foi você quem fez? Porque nós nos conhecemos há cinco anos e eu nunca te vi mexer na sua cozinha, quanto mais cozinhando.

– Obrigada pela parte que me toca Berry.

A loira fala descontraída e os três caem na gargalhada. Bom, depois disso eu nem preciso dizer que o jantar de Quinn foi um sucesso, né?

Errado!

_Ele teria sido um sucesso total se Rachel Berry não tivesse tido a brilhante ideia de acariciar a perna da loira com seu pé por debaixo da mesa. Ainda mais quando estava conversando com seu pai a respeito de seu trabalho de publicitária._

_Pois é, a loira meio que se desconcentrou e passou a responder seu futuro sogro com_

_"Uhum! Sim! E não!"_

_Já Rachel Berry não parecia ter problema nenhum em ficar acariciando Quinn por baixo da mesa e conversar ao mesmo tempo. Rachel sabia provocar. Isso ela já tinha deixado bem claro para Quinn._

_A loira viu a mesa girar quando o pé de Rachel foi subindo por suas pernas e se instalou entre elas e ficou fazendo leves caricias entre suas coxas._

_Muito feio Berry. Muito feio._

_A loira ficou tão vermelha quanto um tomate. E Hiram continuava a falar de coisas aleatórias. Rachel fazia de conta que estava prestando atenção, mas na verdade ela estava era mais concentrada em desconcentrar Quinn. Por isso ela empurrou seu pé um pouco mais para cima, o que fez seu pé se chocar contra a intimidade da loira que já estava para lá de molhada, escorregadia, excitada._

_Quinn deu um salto da cadeira em que estava. Ela precisava sair da lí antes que tivesse um orgasmo na frente do pai da sua mulher?_

É, Rachel já era sua. Só precisava oficializar.

– Está tudo bem querida? - _Quinn tinha raiva quando a chamavam de querida, mas ela não diria isso ao seu futuro sogro_.

– Sim! Eu só... Lembrei da sobremesa.

_Ela falou encarando Rachel com a cara de "vai ter troco morena, e muito antes do que você imagina". Rachel sorriu sapeca enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e Quinn saiu as pressas para a cozinha. A loira respirou fundo encostada na pia. Ela estava quente, perigosamente quente e isso era de mais para ela. Rachel vinha a provocando a tempos e agora era a vez dela fazer isso. E ela faria._

Abrindo a geladeira, a loira tirou a sobremesa deles. Um bolo metade de chocolate e a outra metade de limão. Como as meninas gostavam. Ela dividiu em fatias grandes e as colocou nos pratos. Voltando para sala de jantar com uma bandeja. Os olhos de Rachel brilharam ao ver o que era. E Quinn sorriu alegremente. Esse era o bolo preferido delas. Dois bolos completamente diferentes e que agora eram um só.

– Nossa Quinn, isso está incrível.

– Obrigada Hiram.

_Os três estavam comendo o bolo e de vez em quando Rachel roubava um pedaço do bolo de Quinn e vice versa. Como elas sempre faziam, já que Quinn sempre ficava com o de chocolate e a morena com o de limão. Rachel continuava a esfregar sua perna na da loira. Então ela resolveu tomar uma atitude._

– Hiram, nós nos conhecemos há anos. Sei que nem sempre fui um bom exemplo para a sua filha, mas eu me esforcei bastante para mudar e mudei, na medida que os anos passaram. Eu cresci e amadureci. Alguns dias atrás eu pensei que fosse perder a sua filha para sempre, e isso me deixou arrasada. Mas foi bom. Bom porque ai eu pude ver o que eu realmente sinto por ela. O que eu já sentia há anos, mas estava mascarado, oculto. E tudo se esvaiu quando eu pensei que iria perdê-la. Por isso eu tomei a atitude de ir atrás dela e conquistar seu amor por mim. Fui atrás de mostrar o meu amor por você Rachel Berry. Você me fez uma nova mulher. E esta nova mulher que ainda continua cheia de defeitos queria pedir a permissão a o senhor para namorar sua filha.

Quinn declara tudo alternando seu olhar entre Hiram e Rachel. Que esta com a boca cheia de bolo e a olhando bobamente. Até sua perna parou de fazer os movimentos na perna da loira.

– Eu acho que você quebrou ela Quinn. - _Hiram fala e os dois riem da cara de Rachel_.

– Essa era a intenção. - _ela sorri lindamente_.

– Eu e Leroy sempre achamos que vocês duas fossem se casar e ter filhos. Então nada melhor que começar por um namoro. Se a estrelinha quiser claro.

_Rachel corou com o apelido e voltou seus olhos para Quinn que estava ao seu lado._

– Então Rachel Berry? Só depende de você. Aceita namorar comigo?

_A morena engole o pedaço de bolo que estava armazenado em sua boca. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e então ela concorda com a cabeça. A balançando freneticamente._

– Sim! Claro que eu aceito Quinn.

A morena se jogando em cima da loira. Que se surpreende quando ela senta em seu colo, de forma que suas pernas estejam apenas no lado esquerdo de Quinn. Ela começa a distribuir beijinhos no rosto da loira que começa a rir sendo acompanhada por Hiram.

– Fico muito feliz de ver esse dia.

– Eu também papai.

– Vou deixar vocês um pouco a sós... Embora eu ache que mesmo eu estando aqui vocês ainda continuariam se provocando por baixo da mesa, ou acham que eu não vi?

_O homem fala mostrando que não é tão desligado quanto elas imaginaram. Fazendo Quinn corar fortemente e Rachel abaixar a cabeça envergonhada. O homem levanta recolhe os pratos e vai para a cozinha._

– Você sabe que é visita e não precisa lavar certo?

– Uhum!

_As duas riem, porque sabem que Hiram vai acabar lavando a louça mesmo. Sempre fora assim. Mas agora era diferente. Ele era sogro de Quinn._

– Então você é minha namorada Berry?

– Ao que parece sim Fabray.

_Quinn tenta beijar Rachel, mas ela desvia. A loira tenta mais uma vez e de novo ela desvia. Não se contendo, Quinn segura à morena pelos cabelos firmemente e a beija com desejo._

_Agora a morena que a provocou a noite toda e que vem provocando há alguns dias agora, era oficialmente sua namorada. Rachel entrelaça suas mãos nos cabelos loiros e os puxa mais para perto de si. Quinn coloca sua mão na coxa da morena e vai deslizando para cima. Lentamente ela vai entrando com a mesma, na saia de Rachel até chegar ao bumbum coberto apenas pela fina calsinha. Quinn da à volta na forma do bumbum e aperta com força, fazendo Rachel gemer em sua boca._

A morena afastou suas bocas e mordeu o ombro da loira, para evitar que seu gemido fosse mais alto. Já que Quinn estava apertando com mais força e seus dedos estavam quase entrando em sua calsinha.

_**QUASE!**_

– Mesmo sendo namoradas ainda vamos com calma Fabray.

– Eu sou louca para descobrir de onde você tira tanto autocontrole.

_Quinn fala quase rosnando. E afrouxando o aperto no bumbum da outra, mas sem tirar a mão de lá._

– Segredo Fabray.

– Não quer me ensinar? Talvez assim eu resista mais.

– E quem disse que eu quero você resistente?

– Oh! E não quer?

– Hum... Hum... Eu quero você louca. Completamente louca e molhada.

- Você está conseguindo o que quer.

– Eu sei disso.

Continuo? EcsCraveiro ou /EcsCraveiro


	14. Chapter 14

_**Boa noite =D desculpa não ter postado ontem, mas fiquei sem acesso :/ porem, hoje aqui vai mais um para as duas leitoras que leem isso aqui. Sei que tenho mais leitoras, mas vocês não comentam e me deixam triste.**_

Boa leitura e lá em baixo tem meus agradecimentos as leitoras.

_**Brittany e Santana**_

Mãos tremulas e suadas. Respiração falha e irregular. Olhos inquietos e pensamento em apenas uma coisa... Ou melhor, uma pessoa. Brittany Susan Pierce A mulher que era sua amiga de longa data. Há qual, dias atrás foi para a cama e no dia seguinte foi embora sem se despedir e nem deixar um bilhete. E ainda por cima sumiu para Lima sem dar explicações.

É! Santana Lopez tinha feito (me desculpem a expressão) merda. Ela estava a quase meia hora parada na porta da casa de Brittany e ainda não tinha tido coragem para bater ou tocar a campainha. Aquela casa a faz lembrar-se da ultima vez que estivera ali. Em outra situação é claro. Brittany e ela estavam aos beijos e quase tropeçando-nos próprios pés. Por mais bêbada que estivesse ela se lembrava de cada detalhe do que tinha acontecido aquela noite. Cada toque, cada beijo cheio de desejo e paixão. Cada toque...

Ela fechou os olhos tentando conter seus pensamentos que já estavam indo em outra direção. Ela nem tinha se dado conta de que no tempo que ficou parada na porta da loira, tinha começado a chover forte. E ela já estava completamente molhada. Seu telefone vibra e quando olha é uma mensagem curta e grossa de Brittany.

"Vai ficar o dia todo ai nessa chuva?"

A latina bufou chateada por ter sido pega no flagra. Ela estava tentando ser discreta na porta da loira, mas percebeu que não tivera tão bom desempenho. Havia se esquecido da janela que ficava na parte superior a casa e dava justamente para a porta da frente. Ela só esticou a mão, enfim tocando a campainha. A porta se abriu quase que imediatamente. E uma loira com pijama de gatinhos e os cabelos incrivelmente bagunçados.

Todo mundo quando conhecia Brittany, pensava que ela era boba de mais ou os mais maldosos, que ela era burra de mais. Mas todos estavam enganados, Brittany era o ser mais inteligente que existia na face da terra. Ela conseguia enxergar todo mundo melhor que eles próprios. Ela percebia fatos que ainda não tinham ocorridos e era a melhor conselheira que Quinn já tinha visto.

– O que veio fazer aqui?

– Conversar com você.

– Agora você quer conversar?

– Deixa eu entrar? Aqui fora está frio.

Suplicou tremendo de frio. A loira não era má pessoa. E é claro que ela deixaria Santana entrar. Tudo bem que ela quando viu que a latina estava do lado de fora de sua casa, ela pensou em deixa-la lá até que tomasse coragem de chamar. Mas como começou a chover com um tempo e a latina poderia ficar resfriada ou algo pior tipo uma hipotermia, já que estava muito frio, e as gotas de água devia estar gelada. Por isso ela resolveu mandar o sms para ela. Mesmo que sendo grossa. Ela abriu espaço para a latina passar e fechou a porta atrás de si.

– Venha! Melhor você se enxugar.

A loira subiu a escada e a latina foi logo atrás, quase não conseguindo parar o pé no chão, já que estava tremendo muito. Ao chegarem ao quarto da loira, ela foi até seu closet e trouxe duas toalhas secas para a latina.

– Tira essa roupa molhada.

Ordenou e a morena ficou meio sem graça, mas começou a se despir sob o atento olhar de Brittany. Quando ficou apenas com suas roupas de baixo viu a loira tirando sua própria camiseta do pijama e caminhando em sua direção a abraçando forte.

– O que... O que você está fazendo? _– Perguntou com a voz tremula_.

– O calor do meu corpo vai aquecer o seu mais rápido que as roupas. Isso se chama transferência de calor e equilíbrio térmico.

– Onde aprendeu isso?

– Aulas de saúde não eram tão chatas quanto parecia.

A latina sorriu pelo nariz e passou seus braços em volta da cintura de Brittany. A puxando mais para si e relaxando no abraço. Pode até sentir um arrepio que a loira teve.

– Está melhor?

– Muito melhor. Obrigada!

Elas ficaram abraçadas ainda por mais um tempo. Pelo menos até a morena parar de tremer. Santana se sentia tão bem naquele abraço. Ela sentia como se o corpo da loira fizesse parte do seu próprio corpo. Mas a loira estava um pouco incomodada e quando sentiu que a latina estava melhor, ela se afastou.

– Eu vou preparar um chocolate quente pra você. As roupas estão ali, pode pegar o que quiser. Vou colocar as molhadas na secadora. Estarei la em baixo.

Dizendo isso, ela saiu quase correndo do quarto. Santana se xingou mentalmente por ter sido tão cruel com aquela pessoa tão extraordinária e meiga e gentil e... Definitivamente Santana era uma idiota e sabia disso. No andar de baixo, a loira preparava três xícaras de chocolate quente. Claro que o senhor branca de neve ira querer um. Ele era o gato obeso de Brittany.

Minutos depois uma latina com pijamas de cachorrinhos e cabelos embaralhados aparece na porta da cozinha. Ela está meio corada pelo fato de ter escolhido um pijama tão infantil como aquele. Ela olhou para baixo envergonhada e perdeu de ver um sorriso gentil de Brittany. A loira lhe entregou a sua xícara de chocolate quente e fez sinal para irem para a sala. O grande e confortável sofá estava com um grande edredom em cima e na tv tinha um filme pausado. A latina deduziu que era isso que a loira estava fazendo antes de ser interrompida por ela.

– Qual o filme? - _perguntou para quebrar o silêncio constrangedor_.

– Tinker Bell. - _falou encarando a TV._– Você quer ver comigo?

A latina imediatamente balançou a cabeça concordando e Brittany colocou o filme do começo. Sentou-se ao lado da latina e as cobriu com o edredom. A loira nunca iria cansar de assistir essa historinha. Santana estava adorando o filme, ela nunca tinha assistido essa história da fadinha. Já tinha visto ela no filme de Petter Pan, mas em um filme onde ela era a principal, era a primeira vez.

Brittany ficava incrivelmente ligada na tv, só para não perder nenhum momento. Santana estava encantada com as caretas de Brittany quando algo que não a agradava acontecia. Ela estava achando extremamente fofa. Sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Santana se vira e leva sua mão até a cabeleira loira de Brittany, colocando uma mexa de cabelos atrás da seu orelha. Brittany cora e abaixa a cabeça.

– Me perdoa? Me perdoa por tudo o que fiz. Por ser tão idiota, cruel e mesquinha com você.

– Santana...

– Shhhi... Deixa-me terminar se não vou perder a coragem. - ela _interrompe a loira e volta falar_. - Eu fui uma idiota com você. Juro que eu nunca quis te magoar ou ferir seus sentimentos.

– Os quais você sempre soube que nutria por ti.

– Sim! - _olhou para baixo envergonhada_– me perdoe por isso também.

– Está pedindo desculpas por não corresponder?

– Nãoo - _se apressou em negar_– eu estou confusa Brittany.

– Desculpe por ter dormido com você e lhe causado tamanha dor de cabeça.

– Não se desculpe por isso...

– Eu sempre soube que você não era e nunca vai ser de uma mulher só. Eu só... Quis tanto isso que acabei me precipitando e meu corpo falou mais alto que minha consciência, e eu acabei indo pra cama com você. Eu só não esperava que você fosse fugir rápido de mais. Tão rápido e sem dar explicação ou noticias por dois dias.

– Me desculpe!

– Você não tem ideia de como eu fiquei me sentindo depois que você sumiu...

– Me desculpe!

– Eu me senti um lixo. Uma vadia que você usou e depois descartou...

Não ouve mais um "me desculpe" da parte de Santana, e nenhuma lamentação a mais da parte de Brittany. A latina cobriu a boca da loira com a sua, em um beijo sedento e desejado. Brittany foi pega de surpresa e tentou se soltar das mãos de Santana, a empurrando para longe. Mas a latina era forte e a segurou com mais força ainda.

Aos poucos ela foi cedendo e perdendo a noção de sua mente e seu corpo. Santana foi empurrando o corpo da loira, a fazendo deitar-se no sofá, com a latina sobre seu corpo. Sua boca foi invadida por uma língua apressada e com sede. A disputa foi acirrada, mas a de Santana venceu e dominou a boca da loira, que já estava entregue.

– Nunca mais repita isso - _Santana murmurou, aplicando beijinhos nos lábios inchados de Brittany_. - Você não é um lixo e muito menos uma vadia. Você é a mulher que desperta sentimentos em mim, que eu nunca vivi, ou senti.

Agora a latina falava olhando dentro do olho da loira. Para transmitir toda a sinceridade que podia. E estava acontecendo. Brittany estava acreditando em suas palavras.

– Eu só tenho medo de relacionamentos. Medo de te machucar mais do que já machuquei. Mas eu não posso negar que eu senti algo diferente quando dormi aqui com você. Eu me senti mais... Viva, completa. Acredita em mim, por favor?

– Eu acredito Sant...

A morena sorriu e beijou a loira mais uma vez. Esta inverteu as posições e se posicionou sobre as pernas da latina, se separando do beijo e a encarando.

– Não foge amanhã de novo. - _pediu suplicante_.

– Não vou. Eu prometo. Vou estar bem aqui com você. Só me ajuda a não ter medo.

A loira concordou e as palavras já não eram mais necessárias naquele lugar. As duas voltaram a se beijar e aos poucos suas roupas já estavam espalhadas por toda a sala.

Os únicos sons que escutavam eram os sussurros em espanhol da latina e os gemidos baixinhos de Brittany. Mas no final das contas, o calor do corpo de Brittany não tinha esquentado apenas o corpo da latina contra o frio. A transferência de calor e equilíbrio térmico, tinham esquentado o coração gelado de Santana Lopez.

_**Rachel e Quinn**_

– E lá se vai o nosso piquenique por água a baixo... Literalmente falando.

Rachel e Quinn olhavam a rua pela janela da casa da loira. Um verdadeiro temporal estava caindo do lado de fora. Elas haviam combinado de fazer um piquenique no central park. Já estava tudo pronto. Cestinha com bastante fruta e comida, toalha quadriculada e uma garrafa de vinho.

– Sabe, a gente não precisa sair de casa para fazer um piquenique.

_Fala a loira dando de ombros e sentando-se em seu sofá._

– Como não? Piquenique e central park são sinônimos.

– Mas está chovendo horrores lá fora. E a menos que você queira um piquenique alagado tudo bem. Vamos para o central park.

A loira se levanta e pega a cestinha com as coisas se dirigindo até a porta. A morena fica a encarando incrédula.

– Você ta brincando?

– Não!

– Ok! Ok! Você tem razão. Mas outro dia nós vamos certo?

– Sim namorada.

A loira sorri lindamente se aproximando de Rachel e a abraçando carinhosamente. Já que esta estava com um bico adorável.

– Mas o que vamos ficar fazendo dentro de casa com um temporal la fora?

Perguntou inocente e o bico aumentando ainda mais.

– Eu tenho uma ideia do que podemos fazer senhorita Berry.

Quinn murmurou em seu ouvido e Rachel estremeceu. Mas soltou uma gargalhada maravilhosa.

– Comporte-se Fabray. Não é porque estamos sozinhas na sua casa e com um tempo agradável desses que você vai tirar proveito.

_Falou piscando o olho e se afastando de Quinn_.

– Mas mas...

_Agora_ _a dona do bico era a loira_.

– Ai minha nossa senhora do chá de camomila... Que bico mais lindo.

_A morena voltou a se aproximar de Quinn, e depositou um delicado selinho em seus lábios_.

– Podemos fazer um piquenique aqui dentro enquanto assistimos algum filme. O que acha?

_Perguntou para a loira, mas ela ainda estava com bico. Mas uma luzinha se acendeu em sua cabeça. Rachel queria ver um filme... E elas veriam._

– Uhum! Tudo bem. Você pode escolher o filme. Enquanto eu ajeito a cama la no quarto.

_Falou indo na direção dos quartos._

– Pera! O que tem a TV daqui da sala?

– Ela está quebrada.

Mentira. A TV estava em perfeito estado. Ela era praticamente nova, porque a loira quase não usava, já que morava sozinha e preferia assistir em seu quarto deitada.

– Está quebrada? - _a morena sorriu maroto já entendendo o joguinho de Quinn_.

– Uhum! Quebradíssima.

Ela piscou um olho para a morena e saiu em disparada para o quarto. Rachel balançou a cabeça em descrença por tamanha cara de pau da loira. Mas ela gostava dessas brincadeiras com Quinn. A loira ficava mais descontraída que nunca.

Minutos depois a loira volta para a sala pra ajudar Rachel a levar a cesta com as comidas para o quarto. Essa não era a primeira vez que Rachel entrava no quarto da loira, mas agora era diferente. Elas eram namoradas e estavam na fase dos amassos gostosos em qualquer lugar e em qualquer situação.

Ela conseguia se controlar nesses outros lugares, mas ali na cama ela já não tinha tanta certeza de que conseguiria evitar algo mais intimo com Quinn. Ela morde o lábio com o pensamento. Quinn percebendo a briga interna de Rachel resolve tranquiliza-la.

– Hey! É só um filme. Não precisa acontecer nada enquanto você não quiser. Lembre-se de que você está no controle da situação.

_Ela fala tudo com um sorriso gentil que amolece o coração de Rachel._

– Eu sei.

– Então podemos começar a comer? Porque eu tô com fome.

_As duas gargalham e se sentam na cama. Começando a comer as frutas e guloseimas que tinha na cesta. Rachel tinha feito uma seleção de três filmes._

_O primeiro era "O melhor amigo da noiva" por ironia ou não o personagem principal era amigo da noiva e a fez desistir do casamento para casar-se com ele.. E isso fez a loira quase ter um treco de tanto rir._

_O segundo foi "Para sempre" um outro filme de amor, que conta a história de uma mulher que perde a memória e se esquece que era casada. Fazendo assim o cara ter que reconquista-la para poder casar de novo. Um filme baseado em fatos reais._

_E o terceiro e ultimo era "A bela e a fera"._

Por mais que Quinn fosse uma pegadora, ela gostava de filmes de amor. Até que sua vida se tornou uma depois que se viu amando Rachel.

Elas assistiram o primeiro filme tranquilamente. Depois que terminaram de comer, as duas se deitaram na grande cama de casal de Quinn. A loira ficou com as costas apoiada nas almofadas e Rachel se aconchegou em seu peito. Absorvendo o cheiro forte do perfume masculino da loira. O qual ela adorava. Quinn ficou com seu braço ao redor da morena e sua mão fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Rachel. Elas duas assistiam em silêncio.

O primeiro filme acabou e no segundo a mão de Rachel se mostrou bastante inquieta. Ela ficava percorrendo a barriga da loira constantemente. E isso já estava deixando a loira inquieta também. Por isso ela resolveu segurar a mão de Rachel com a sua. Mas isso parece ter influenciado Rachel, para que ela continuasse. Por isso ela ergueu seu rosto um pouco e ficou com sua boca a poucos centímetros do pescoço da loira. A respiração pesada da morena fez Quinn se arrepiar e fechar os olhos com tamanha a eletricidade que se apoderou de seu corpo.

Ela apertou a mão de Rachel, não com muita força. Para tentar se conter. Mas a morena estava dificultando isso.

– Solta a minha mão Quinn. - _sussurrou com a voz extremamente rouca e sexy de desejo_.

– Estamos na cama Rachel. Aqui as coisas ficam mais difíceis para mim. -_murmura ainda de olhos fechados. Sentindo as reações de seu corpo com os toques de Rachel_.

– Eu sei... - _morde o maxilar da loira, que inclina seu rosto para o carinho_. - solta a mão.

E a loira solta.

E Rachel começou uma pequena tortura com as pontas dos dedos. Começando por sua barriga lisinha e branca. Ela levanta a blusa azul bebê de Quinn, até um pouco abaixo do sutiã e seus dedos começam a passear pelo lugar. Como se estivesse caminhando. A morena continua a morder e dar beijinhos no maxilar e pescoço da outra mulher. Que já está pra lá de entregue e molhada.

A perna direita de Rachel se instala entre as de Quinn e vai fazendo a leve caricia de subir e descer se arrastando contra a coxa da loira. Que com a mão esquerda aperta a colcha do colchão e a direita continua nos cabelos de Rachel.

– Isso é bom? - _pergunta com voz provocante e Quinn só consegue balançar a cabeça concordando. Já que seus lábios estavam presos entre seus dentes._

A respiração da loira esta tão ofegante que Rachel vacila na próxima caricia. Mas por fim decide fazer. Ela sobe seus dedos da barriga da loira e entra na blusa de Quinn, passando por cima do sutiã e apertando o seio esquerdo. O gemido que Quinn solta é gratificante de mais. Foi mais um choramingar do que um gemido propriamente. E Rachel amou escutar e queria fazê-lo novamente. Por isso ela apertou uma nova vez. E mais uma vez o som se repetiu.

O sorriso de Rachel naquele momento, era de puro convencimento. Ela estava convencida de que a loira estava totalmente a sua mercê.

E ela realmente estava.

Totalmente entregue. Sua perna sobe mais um pouco, se arrastando contra a coxa de Quinn. Ameaçando entrar em contato com a intimidade da loira que já estava quente. E ela sabia disso porque o calor que saia daquela região esta enorme e também porque sua própria intimidade estava MUITO molhada e escorregadia.

Sua mão soltou o seio de Quinn e foi fazendo o percurso de volta para a barriga. Mas não parou para ficar acariciando lá como antes fizera. Dessa vez a mão de Rachel se arrastou até chegar ao botão do short de Quinn e o abriu. A loira arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o que Rachel fizeram, mas seus olhos se fecharam mais uma vez ao sentir a mão quente de Rachel entrar em seu short e tocar sua calsinha de renda branca.

A morena mordeu com mais força seu maxilar e Quinn soltou seu aperto da colcha da cama e segurou a mão de Rachel no lugar. Enquanto fechava os olhos com mais força que nunca e jogava sua cabeça pra trás.

– Rach...

– Oi amor.

– Eu... Eu estou - _a loira tinha dificuldade para falar. Sua respiração não deixava_.

Mas Rachel entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

– Eu sei amor. Eu estou sentindo você molhada... Eu também estou assim.

A morena sussurrou no ouvido da loira bem baixinho. E Quinn gemeu alto em resposta. As coisas estavam muito quentes naquele quarto. A loira foi pega de surpresa quando Rachel disse que também estava molhada. E tirando forças sabe-se lá de onde, ela jogou a morena de lado e se encaixou no meio das pernas dela. A beijando com fome e desejo. Sua mão branca foi descendo por entre as coxas da morena e se espalhando por toda a perna dela. Chegando ao bumbum e apertando com força.

As mãos da morena subiram até chegarem na barra da camiseta da loira e puxou pra cima. Descartando a peça de roupa. Logo depois Quinn desabotoou o short de Rachel e o tirou arrastando por entre as maravilhosas pernas morenas e fartas. Elas estavam em pé de igualdade, cada uma sem uma peça de roupa. O único problema é que eram peças diferentes e elas tinham que estar totalmente empate. Por isso Rachel empurrou Quinn para que ficasse de joelhos na cama e tirou o short da loira que ficou apenas com o conjunto branco e rendado. As duas únicas peças de roupa que cobriam seu corpo. Os olhos da morena eram puro desejo pelo corpo magrinho e branquinho.

Ela diria que Quinn era um anjo... DIRIA, mas só se não estivesse tendo desejos pecaminosos com o corpo dela. Como Quinn já estava de joelhos, ela puxou Rachel para ficar também. Bem na sua frente e assim poder tirar a blusa da morena. Revelando sua incrível pele morena. Tão suculenta e desejada. A loira teve que lamber os lábios porque o desejo de toca lá com eles, a estava deixando louca.

– Você é linda Rachel.

– A recíproca é verdadeira.

As duas grudaram seus corpos e começaram um sensual beijo. Suas línguas loucas uma pela outra, suas mãos explorando o corpo da outra. A loira deitou Rachel na cama e se encaixou mais uma vez entre suas pernas. Sua coxa foi bem de encontro com o centro úmido e quente de Rachel, que choramingou e jogou a cabeça pra trás com tamanho o prazer que aquilo lhe proporcionou.

– Você vai me parar, não vai? - _perguntou ofegante e quase gemendo_.

– Vou! Mas não agora.

A morena puxa sua perna e seu joelho foi de encontro a intimidade da loira que gemeu no ouvido da morena. E Rachel choramingou por sentir o quão molhada Quinn estava.

– Isso é tão bom.

– Isso? - _Quinn perguntou no mesmo momento em que sua boca beijou seus seios por cima do sutiã e sua coxa se esfregou vagarosamente contra a umidade de Rachel_.

– Uhum!

– E isso? Quinn desceu sua mão e passou por cima da calcinha parando bem no seu centro molhado de Rachel. A morena ofegou na boca de Quinn e a loira começou a fazer movimentos circulares no local.

– Hmmmmm...

– Bom não é?

– Uhum!

A morena ergueu o quadril para ter mais contato com a mão da loira. E Quinn sorriu de lado. Rachel estava começando a ceder a seus encantos. E isso era um grande avanço na relação das duas.

– Eu quero sentir você Berry.

_Ela sussurrou roucamente na orelha de Rachel. Que choramingou mais alto e arranhando as costas de Quinn com as unhas._

– Eu quero te tocar, sem isso aqui impedir.

_Quinn ameaçou afastar a calsinha da morena que respirava com dificuldade e se empurrava nas mãos de Quinn. Mas a loira parou. Ela simplesmente parou e tirou a mão do lugar que estava. Rachel bufou em descontentamento._

– Mas nós estamos indo com calma, não é?

Rachel rolou os olhos, ela sabia que isso era uma pequena vingança da loira.

– Com calma Fabray.

Quinn sorriu do bico lindo que se formou nos lábios de Rachel e pegou na mão da morena, guiando para o sul de seus corpos. Rachel sabia o que ela estava fazendo, mas não impediria nada.

A loira guiou a mão de Rachel até sua intimidade, que estava encharcada. A morena ao sentir a umidade, fechou os olhos e jogou sua cabeça para trás gemendo alto.

– É assim que você me deixa Berry. Eu sempre vou estar assim por você. Mesmo que demore Para acontecer algo entre nossos corpos.

Rachel a beijou com desejo e amor ao mesmo tempo. Seus dedos se entranharam nos fios loiros e bagunçados. Aos poucos suas respirações foram se normalizando. Ainda não era a hora certa, mas está estava por vir. Disso Quinn sabia.

– Dorme comigo hoje senhorita Berry? – perguntou com um sorriso gentil.

– Eu não pensava em sair do calor de seus braços Fabray.

**Gleek. me** eu acho que ainda não é agora kkkkkk desculpa. Desculpa por ter parado nessa parte de novo? Kkkkkk tá difícil NE? Obrigada por ler e comentar. Você me deixa feliz =D

**Cris** desculpa por parar nas melhores partes, mas eu meio que gosto dessa resistência toda da Rachel *-* eu acho sexy. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Será que no próximo ela vai resistir ainda?

_Para as leitoras fantasma... Obrigada por ler. Eu fico feliz PR estarem lendo, mesmo que não comentem. Embora eu fique mais feliz se comentarem :p Espero não ter deixado nada a desejar e que tenham calma que Faberry tá quase lá, cada dia um avanço a mais. Quem achou que ia rolar hoje levanta a mão o/ eu não haha! Sou mal, eu sou o lobo mal. Enfim, comentem, me xinguem se quiserem. Há outra coisa, deem uma olhadinha na one que postei antes dessa, com um outro ângulo de Faberry. Espero que gostem também e comentem. Desculpem qualquer erro. Qualquer dúvida, já sabem EcsCraveiro ou /EcsCraveiro._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Olá pessoas :-D desculpem tal demora, mas para compensar vou postar esse hoje um o outro amanhã, ok? Vamos aos comentários. Muito obrigada a vocês meninas. E as que não comentam também.**_

_**Cris desculpa não ter feito rolar kkkkk e espero me superar quando acontecer. Mas vou dar uma dica, vai acontecer quando você menos imagina. E obrigada pelo elogio :-$ eu adoro interagir com vocês e saber as opniões.**_

_**Gleek. Me foi quase kkkkkk mas eu acho que vocês vão gostar quando acontecer ;-) eu espero que vocês gostem mesmo. Continue lendo e comentando. Isso me motiva. E De nada.**_

_**Rachel e Quinn**_

– Já vai amanhecer o dia me provocando Rachel Berry?

_A morena sorriu sob a pele nua das costas de Quinn. Que estava deitada de bruços. E ela estava apoiada na loira. As duas estavam deitadas na cama da loira vestidas da mesma forma que foram dormir, ou seja, só com as roupas intimas._

– Eu gosto da sensação.

– Eu também gosto da sensação da sua boca em mim.

Rachel morde a pele macia nessa hora e Quinn se agarra ao lençol.

– Gosta mesmo Fabray?

– Uhum! - _murmura_.

_A morena começa a distribuir pequenas mordidas pelas costas de Quinn, que fica arrepiada._

– Acha que eu não sei o que você fez ontem?

– De que você está falando? - _Quinn pergunta se deixando levar pelos beijos úmidos de Rachel._

– Da sua provocação pra cima de mim.

– Hm! Aquilo?

– Uhum! Eu sei que você estava me provocando de propósito. Só para me dar o troco. Muito feio isso Fabray.

– Eu estou aprendendo com a melhor. - _Quinn falou com um sorriso sapeca e em tom provocante._

– Vire-se Fabray.

E Quinn virou.

_Rachel sentou-se com uma perna de cada lado da loira e ficou fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. Contornado o rosto branco de Quinn. Os lábios, nariz, queixo._

– Vamos deixar algumas coisas claras aqui Fabray. Só eu posso provocar nessa relação. Eu posso te deixar louca. Te deixar com tesão. Te provocar ciúmes e etc. Ok?

– O que te leva a crer que eu não vá fazer isso?

– Porque se você fizer, vai ficar de castigo.

– E esse castigo seria?

– Algo que você quer muito por tempo indeterminado.

– Oh!

_Quinn murmura, entendendo de que Rachel estava falando._

– Você vai me torturar mais?

– Menina inteligente Fabray.

– Isso é injusto.

– O mundo é injusto.

_Rachel fala e sai de cima de Quinn, que se joga na cama, deitando-se novamente._

– Eu vou ficar traumatizada Rach.

_Rachel gargalha do drama da loira._

– Pensei que a dramática da relação fosse eu.

– Eu estou pegando algumas de suas manias. E isso inclui o drama, Berry.

– Bom saber disso Fabray. Eu fico orgulhosa de saber.

– Engraçadinha.

– Vamos preguiçosa, levante-se da cama.

– Nãoo! A vida é tão injusta.

Quinn faz todo um teatro quando Rachel pega em seu pé, para puxá-lo da cama e vai a arrastando até que a loira cai de bunda no chão e Rachel começa a gargalhar mais ainda. Quinn olha pra ela com cara de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que passa a mão em seu bumbum sentindo a dor.

Rachel para de rir imediatamente quando vê Quinn levantando bem de vagar do chão. Então ela entende o que a loira vai fazer e sai correndo pela grande casa de Quinn, com a loira atrás dela.

– Isso vai ter troco Berry.

– Só se você conseguir me alcançar Fabray.

Rachel continua correndo pela casa, com Quinn atrás de si.

– Vamos drama Quinn, desista que você nunca vai me pegar, sou mais rápida

– Você está muito malvada Rachel Berry.

– Não estou. Só gosto de te provocar.

– Você sabe que me deixa louca quando faz essas coisas, não sabe? - a loira fala quando pula o sofá e consegue pegar Rachel pela cintura.

– Eu aposto que sim. - _fala com um sorriso sedutor e piscando um olho pra loira._

– Oh céus.

Ela puxa Rachel em direção a sua boca e a beija com vontade. Pegando a mais baixa de surpresa, mas que respondo ao beijo imediatamente.

– O que você vai fazer hoje? - _Rachel pergunta dando o assunto anterior por encerrado e acariciando os cabelos loiros, enquanto ainda estavam abraçadas_.

– Fiquei de almoçar com Santana. E depois vou ver meu pai. Ele disse que quer me apresentar alguém.

– Será que ele já vai te apresentar a sétima mulher?

– Olha que eu não duvido que seja.

As duas gargalharam. Mas o riso de Quinn foi se acabando mais rápido. No fundo tinha pena do Fabray mais velho. Que sempre estava à procura de um amor, mas nunca encontrava um verdadeiro e leal. Só achava aproveitadoras para seu dinheiro.

– Eu sinto muito. Sei que isso te deixa mal.

– Não sinta. Eu meio que já me acostumei a isso.

– Espero que um dia ele abra os olhos e veja que pode namorar sem casar.

– Eu espero a mesma coisa desde o quarto casamento.

As duas gargalharam. As duas conversavam enquanto iam para o quarto se arrumar para sair. Rachel tinha que trabalhar e Quinn tinha o almoço com Santana.

_**Brittany e Santana**_

Brittany começa a despertar preguiçosamente. Sentindo-se incrivelmente mais leve. A noite passada tinha sido mais que perfeita. Santana finalmente tinha declarado que sentia algo por ela e depois fizeram amor.

Sim! Amor.

A latina foi carinhosa e cuidadosa com a loira. Deu total atenção ao corpo da mulher mais alta. E se entregou a seus toques também. Isso a fez sorrir bobamente. Mas seu sorriso foi sumindo quando seu braço acariciou o lado frio da cama. Onde Santana deveria estar.

Seus olhos foram se abrindo um por um. Como se quisesse que fosse tudo uma imaginação de sua cabeça. Que quando abrisse os olhos a latina estaria lá, com o sorriso mais lindo que ela já viu. Mas isso não aconteceu. A cama estava vazia e pela frieza, já estava assim a um bom tempo.

Os olhos da loira se encheram de lágrimas. Ela não estava acreditando que tinha sido tão boba em acreditar que a latina iria mudar por ela. E mais uma vez cair em seus braços para no dia seguinte acordar sozinha mais uma vez.

As primeiras lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas rosadas. Escutou um barulho vindo da porta da frente, e ela se colocou de pé. Seu corpo estava nu, então ela resolveu se enrolar com o fino lençol que lhe cobrira antes. A passos lentos foi descendo as escadas. Para ver se poderia ser algum criminoso que tinha entrado em sua casa. Olhou nos cômodos de baixo e nada. O ultimo que faltava olhar era a cozinha. E foi para lá que se encaminhou. Escondeu-se por trás da porta que dava acesso ao local, e pode ouvir uma melodia simples e alegre vindo do mesmo. Junto com um cheiro de bacon e torradas com mel.

Seu estomago resmungou alto. Ele estava com fome. Ela tentou espiar sem ser vista, mas uma latina vestida com um moletom gigante para o seu corpo e um coque mal feito no cabelo a viu antes que pudesse fugir para o andar de cima.

– Britt?

A loira não respondeu. Ela estava tentando enxugar as lagrimas que teimavam em cair ainda, mesmo vendo que a latina não tinha ido embora.

– Brittany? - _Chamou mais uma vez se aproximou da porta e a abriu. Revelando uma loira chorosa e quase nua._

– O que ouve Britt Britt?

_Ela abraçou a mulher com todas as suas forças, enquanto largava a espátula que virava os ovos, no chão._

– Eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora de novo.

Falava deixando mais lágrimas caírem doa seus olhos.

– Hey! Disse que não iria fugir de novo Britt.

– Eu sei... É que por um momento eu me vi de novo naquele dia que você fugiu.

– Me desculpe por aquilo amor.

A latina não prestou atenção no que disse. Já a loira prestou, e muita, já que um sorriso enorme se abriu em seus lábios.

– Você me chamou de amor. - _ela sussurrou no ouvido de Santana_.

– Oh! Me desculpe eu...

– Não se desculpe. Eu meio que gostei.

_Elas se afastaram e a latina pode ver o tamanho do sorriso de Brittany. Isso fez seu próprio sorriso se abrir do mesmo tamanho. A latina puxou a loira pela mão e fez ela se sentar no banco da cozinha americana._

– Desculpe sair da cama e te deixar assim... Preocupada. Eu só queria te fazer uma surpresa com um café da manhã.

– Você cozinhou pra mim?

– Cozinhei! Mas porque o espanto?

– Eu não sabia que você sabia cozinhar.

– Santana aqui é uma mulher prendada. Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você ainda não sabe Britt.

– Eu gostaria de saber de tudo... Se você quiser me contar um dia.

– Eu vou te contar tudo que você quiser. Absolutamente tudo. Mas antes... Vamos comer porque depois da noite de ontem eu estou morta de fome. E pelo ronco que eu escutei quando você chegou, deduzi que sua barriguinha também.

A loira sorridente concordou batendo palminhas e começou a comer o que a latina ia colocando perto delas. Tudo estava perfeito. Ela achou que Santana a tivesse deixado mais uma vez. Mas se enganou complemente. Ela só queria fazer uma surpresa para loira. E ela adorou.

Na hora do almoço elas se despediram depois de terem feito mais algumas coisinhas após o café reforçado que a latina tinha feito. Ela e Quinn haviam combinado de almoçar em um restaurante próximo ao hospital em que o pai de Quinn trabalhava. Assim ela poderia ir direto pra lá depois do almoço.

– Nossa! Você não tomou café da manhã hoje?

– Ah eu tomei sim. Mas Brittany acabou comigo depois dele. Então todos os nutrientes que tinha comido no café foram embora.

– Então você e Brittany finalmente se acertaram?

– Sim loira. E eu diria que nos acertamos em grande estilo.

_A latina falava com euforia, enquanto comia mais salada._

– Que bom para vocês.

– Pelo visto a Berry ainda esta fazendo jogo duro com você.

– Na verdade eu que fiz jogo duro com ela da ultima vez que nos provocamos.

A loira falou toda orgulhosa e Santana se surpreendeu.

– O que você fez? Colocou um sinto de castidade ou imaginou a treinadora Beiste?

– Deixa de ser idiota Santana. Eu tenho total controle sobre meu corpo. Eu só a provoquei e parei quando ela estava gostando da coisa toda.

– A vingança é um prato que se come frio, não é Fabray?

– Não foi vingança. Foi apenas uma maneira de demonstrar que eu posso me segurar sim.

– Sei.

– Mas ela percebeu e deu um ultimato. Dizendo que só ela pode provocar.

– Oh! Você está tão ferrada.

– E eu não sei disso.

_A loira bufa e joga a cabeça sob a mesa._

– Porque você não faz o joguinho dela?

– Como assim? - _pergunta interessada_.

– A Berry está te provocando e te deixando louca sem sexo. Ela gosta do poder. Mas o que ela vai fazer se de repente você for de vagar? Sabe, se tornar não tão dependente de sexo e ser daquele tipo romântica que manda flores. Toda sensível. Você a deixa no controle da situação e parte pro ataque mais moderado e por baixo dos panos.

– Você ta querendo dizer que é pra mim ir como ela queria? Quando ela me atacar eu vou ter que resistir e sem tentar atacar ela de volta?

– É basicamente isso. Você vai se segurar com ela. Deixar que ela faça o que quiser com você e depois você ataca com gentilezas, assim ela vai se sentir frustrada por você não a atacar de volta. Porque é isso que ela espera, que você a ataque de volta. Conhecendo a Berry como conheço, ela vai ficar indignada por não ter resposta da sua parte. Assim ela vai cansar.

– Isso que você está falando é sem lógica.

– Acredite. Tem lógica.

A latina fala com a boca cheia e a loira ri da cara que ela faz. Mas fica pensando em todas as palavras dela. Talvez faça sentido mesmo. Mas não custa nada tentar. A loira estava tendo idéias.

Depois do almoço com Santana. A loira foi correndo para o hospital. Seu pai queria falar com ela. Ou melhor, apresentar alguém a ela.

– Papai?

– Oi Quinn minha filha. Entre venha.

O homem meio grisalho e meio loiro abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver a filha única em seu consultório. Ela ia pouco ali, por motivos de não gostar muito de hospitais. E o pai entendia isso. Os dois sentaram-se, Quinn de costas para a porta, na cadeira de visitas e ele do outro lado de sua mesa.

– Cadê a Rachel? Pensei que ela viria com você.

– Ela teve que ir trabalhar papai.

– E quando é o casamento de vocês?

– Papai! Começamos a namorar não faz nem uma semana.

– Mas você a roubou de seu casamento. Então o mínimo que tem que fazer é casar-se com ela.

– A gente está indo de vagar pai. Um passo de cada vez.

– Hm! Entendei. Desse jeito eu que vou me casar antes de você.

– Hahaha! Muito engraçado o senhor pai. Já tem uma sétima candidata?

– Na verdade é a sétima noiva.

Ele fala olhando para a porta com um sorriso gigante, e que se parecia muito com o da loira. Ele estende a mão para que a pessoa que estava na porta entre. E Quinn lentamente vai se virando. Se espantando ao ver a pessoa que estava na porta.

– Quinn eu quero que você conheça a minha futura mulher.

– VOCÊ?

EcsCraveiro


	16. Chapter 16

_Eu sei, eu sei que disse que postaria um capitulo ontem, mas realmente não tive como __ desculpem meninas. Mas fiquei muito feliz por ver vocês comentando aqui de novo =D isso me deixa mais que feliz._

_Gleek. Me siim! A Quinn tem um plano e eu tenho pena da Rachel u.u kkkkkk sério mesmo. Você vai entender no nesse e no próximo capitulo :p obrigada por comentar moça. Vc é de mais._

_Cris me desculpe não ter postado ontem para vc ficar imaginando se ia rolar ou não, mas esse aqui vc vai imaginar se rola ou não e quem sabe... kkkkkk obrigada pelo comentário e eu nem fui muito cruel assim com a dica kkkkkk fico muito feliz com os elogios, muito obrigada moça. E a noiva é quem você menos imagina ;-)_

_As demais leitoras que leem e não comentam... Boa leitura!_

– Quinn essa é Tina Cohen-Chang. Mas pela forma que você falou, parece que já se conhecem.

_A loira estava parada como uma estatua. Ela não conseguia se expressar, falar ou alguma coisa do tipo. Então a asiática se adiantou._

– Sim meu amor. Quinn e eu nos conhecemos de vista. Temos uma amiga em comum. Rachel Berry.

_Ela fala descaradamente e Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas. Mas o Fabray mais velho está caindo como um patinho na armadilha da asiática._

– Você conhece Rachel? - _o homem fala em euforia_– ela e Quinn estão namorando. Nossa que mundo pequeno.

– Do tamanho de um ovo papai.

– Nossa que interessante. Da ultima vez que a vi ela estava noiva do filho do governador de Ohio. – falou ignorando o comentário de Quinn.

– Pois é, ela estava. Mas Quinn foi lá e roubou a noiva.

– Uau! que história fascinante.

– Não é?

O homem estava saltitando por mais uma vez contar como sua corajosa filha, tinha sequestrado a noiva de seu casamento com o filho do governador de Ohio e ficado com ela para si, para viverem seu amor proibido.

– Eu estou aqui também - _fala com desdém por estar sendo excluída da conversa_.

– Sim minha filha. Nós sabemos. Mas você parece tão inerte ao que a gente fala.

– Oh! Verdade. Desculpe-me. Mas é que eu estou curiosa para saber como vocês se conheceram.

– Oh Quinn, foi tão lindo e espontâneo. Parece até coisa de cinema.

_Tina começa a falar e Quinn sabe que ela está encenando. Mas deixa que ela termine. A loira quer ver até onde a asiática vai com essa história._

– Nós nos conhecemos a uma semana. Eu estava andando tranquilamente aqui pela frente do hospital, quando de repente aquele carro bate em mim. - _fala tudo fingindo estar revivendo a cena_.

– É minha filha. Eu juro que não tinha visto esse corpinho glorioso da Tina na frente do carro. Quando dei por mim, ela já estava no chão. - _fala com remorso_.

– Mas papai, com tantos anos de direção perfeita e o senhor se envolve nisso. -_finge indignação_.

– Eu sei! Eu sei! Mas já marquei uma hora com o Paul meu oftalmologista. Isso não vai se repetir.

– Mas olhe pelo lado bom da coisa meu amor. Esse pequeno acidente me trouxe você.

_Tina fala acariciando o rosto do Fabray mais velho e este se derrete todo por ela. Quinn revira os olhos e faz sinal com as mãos, com quem ia vomitar._

– Acho que vou vomitar.

– O que disse Quinn querida? - _tina desvia do beijo que o Fabray mais velho ia lhe dar e encara a loira_.

– Que estou emocionada.

– Mas você nem viu a melhor parte - a asiática sorri como se tivesse uma bomba para soltar...

E ela tinha.

– Eu a pedi em casamento hoje de manhã.

Ele dá a sentença e Tina estende a mão direita mostrando o grande diamante em formato de anel.

– OH MEU DEUS.

– Lindo não é?

– Posso falar com o senhor em particular.

– Quinn minha filha. Tina e eu vamos nos casar. Então não vamos precisar ter segredos.

– É sério papai.

– Tudo bem meu amor. Escute o que sua filha tem a dizer que eu fico aqui quietinha.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho meu xuxu.

Ela deposita um selinho rápido nos lábios do senhor Fabray e vai sentar-se no sofá em um canto da sala. Enquanto o homem e a filha vão para a varanda da sala dele.

– Então minha filha...

– Papai o senhor a conheceu a uma semana e já pediu ela em casamento?

– É amor Quinn. O amor faz essas coisas. Olhe para você e Rachel. Até três semanas atrás vocês eram só amigas e hoje estão ai. Namorando.

– O senhor está mesmo comparando a minha relação DE ANOS com Rachel e a sua relação de uma semana com ela?

– Não vejo muita diferença.

– Minha relação com Rachel é de anos. Nos conhecemos melhor que ninguém e o sentimento de hoje é consequência desses anos de amizade. Nos apaixonamos uma pela outra.

– E eu e Tina nos apaixonamos também.

– Em uma semana?

– Não importa o tempo. Nada do que você falar vai mudar o fato de estarmos noivos e que ela vai se tornar parte da família.

A loira começa a bater o pé no chão. Ela não queria ter que perguntar isso, mas não encontra alternativa a não ser... Perguntar.

– Ela não quis transar com o senhor, não é?

– Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa Quinn Fabray.

– Não enrola pai.

– Ela é virgem Quinn. - _ele responde ficando vermelho de vergonha_.

– Hahaha! Virgem?

A loira pergunta gargalhando. Tina virgem? De onde?

– Sim ela é... - _ele foi interrompido_

– Dr. Fabray temos uma emergência para o senhor no setor dois.

– Oh! Eu estou indo. - _ele fala para a sua assistente e se volta para sua filha e a sua nova namorada, noiva na verdade_. - Quinn porque não apresenta o hospital para a Tina? Fala mais alto enquanto volta para dentro da sala com sua filha. Dando o assunto com esta, por encerrado.

– Vai ser um prazer papai.

As mulheres ficam se encarando e o homem sai as pressas, depois de depositar um beijo na bochecha de Quinn e um nos lábios da asiática. A loira vira o rosto pra não ver a cena. Quando a porta bate, ela avança até Tina e agarra seu braço com força.

– O que você acha que está fazendo?

– Você sabe que eu adoro quando você me pega assim, não é? Com força e possessão.

A mulher fala com tom de provocação e desdém.

– Vou perguntar mais uma vez. O. Que. Você. Está. Fazendo. Aqui?

– Vou ser sua nova madrasta Quinnzinha. - Quinnzinha é a Pu**...

– Shii... Não fale palavras de baixo calão meu amor. - _ela coloca um dedo sobre os lábios da loira que desvia e se afasta_. - Você sabe que seu pai odeia isso.

– Você é louca - _a loira fala a olhando com nojo_.

– Sou louca por você - _a asiática se aproxima, sussurrando em sua orelha, ao mesmo tempo que desce a mão direita pelo corpo de Quinn e pressiona na intimidade da loira que se afasta surpresa_.

– Você me da nojo.

– Agora eu te dou nojo? Depois de tanta diversão que tivemos juntas?

– Aquilo é passado. Rachel é meu futuro.

– Seu futuro sou eu Quinn. Você só não está conseguindo ver ainda.

– Você está doente Tina.

– Só se for doente por você.

– Vou embora.

– Você tem que me apresentar o hospital Quinnzinha.

– Vire-se!

Quinn se vira e sai a passos rápidos enquanto Tina fica rindo como uma louca na sala do pai dela. A loira não consegue acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Tina esta enganando seu pai para conseguir algo com ela ou até mesmo se vingar por ela ter escolhido Rachel. Sem saber para onde ir. Ela escolhe o lugar que lhe dá sossego. O que lhe deixa mais segura em toda a face da terra.

Rachel!

Ou melhor, casa de Rachel. Ela sabia que a morena ainda estaria trabalhando, mas usaria o tempo que iria esperar pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo.

No caminho da casa da morena, ela passou na frente de uma floricultura e pensou que estava na hora de por o plano de Santana Lopez em ação. Talvez desse certo. Ela comprou um buque de tulipas vermelhas e foi para seu destino. Ao chegar na casa da morena, ela senta-se no chão e se encosta na porta da mesma. O buque de tulipas fica no meio de seus braços e ela abraça o mesmo, aspirando o cheiro gostoso.

A loira tentou pensar em um jeito de fazer com que Tina deixasse seu pai em paz sem ferir os sentimentos dele mais uma vez. Mas não demorou muito tempo e a loira adormeceu. Simplesmente dormiu agarrada ao buque.

Meia hora depois uma morena baixinha, usando uma saia preta rodada e uma blusa social, apareceu no elevador. E a primeira coisa que viu foi uma loira dormindo em sua porta. Ela olhou de um lado para o outro, tentando ver se tinham câmeras filmando elas. Nunca se sabe se é uma pegadinha ou não. Como não encontrou na suspeito, ela se sentiu mais segura para ir andando a passos largos até sua porta.

As chaves já estavam em suas mãos. Mas ela não pode conter um sorriso meigo quando viu a loira totalmente. Esta dormia agarrada a um buque de rosas, o que deixou a morena entender que eram pra ela. A posição não era confortável, mas a loira não parecia se incomodar com isso. Dormia tão bem que chega tinha o resquício de baba no canto de seus lábios.

– Q?

Rachel chamou baixinho, mas a loira não fez o menor movimento. Então ela tentou outra vez.

– Quinn?

E nada. Nenhum sinal de vida, movimento ou algo do tipo. Mas ela resolveu chamar uma ultima vez.

– Quinn Fabray.

Nada de novo. A morena não é conhecida por ter muita paciência, mas ela já tinha chamado à loira três vezes e nada. Então cansada de chamar, ela simplesmente colocou a chave no trinco da porta e a abriu. Fazendo uma loira cair de costas no chão com uma careta de dor.

– Auu! A loira resmunga se contorcendo com as mãos indo para as costas. Rachel fica de pé com uma perna de cada lado do quadril de Quinn. A olhando com o olhar culpado.

– Desculpe por isso, mas eu te chamei três vezes.

– Ai resolveu me assassinar por eu não ter respondido nenhuma?

– Na verdade eu só queria te acordar mesmo.

– Engraçadinha!

– Vem Fabray, deixe de reclamar e vamos entrar.

A morena estende sua mão e a loira aceita. Mas não antes de reparar em um "pequeno detalhe".

– Linda calsinha do Bob Esponja Rach.

– QUINN!

A morena reclama soltando a mão da loira e fechando as pernas, já que ela estava de saia. Quinn que estava quase de pé caiu mais uma vez, já que Rachel soltou sua mão e ela não tinha conseguido se equilibrar ainda.

– Droga Rachel. Se quiser me matar pelo menos me avisa antes.

A loira resmunga de novo e Rachel se abaixa rapidamente para ajuda-la.

– Vem que eu te ajudo.

Finalmente a loira estava de pé. Com uma dor terrível nas costas, mas bem. As duas adentraram no apartamento de Rachel e a loira sentou no sofá, enquanto a morena fechava a porta e colocava as coisas que tinham ficado do lado de fora.

– Ai minhas costas.

– Se encosta aqui. Eu vou pegar algo que vai aliviar.

Ela correu para seu quarto e voltou com um gel para dor.

– Deixa eu ver isso Quinn.

Ela pede puxando a blusa da loira para cima.

– Como você me deixa cair daquele jeito em?

– A culpa é sua que fica olhando para onde não deve. – ela fala enquanto começa a aplicar o gel na marca vermelha que se formou nas costas de Quinn. – É melhor tirar isso.

Ela fala se referindo a camiseta que a loira estava. Esta ergue os braços e a morena retira com cuidado para não machucar mais. A loira fica só de sutiã preto e rendado.

– Nossa. Você é tão branquela que já ficou vermelho.

– Isso é bom, porque ai vai dar um contraste perfeito com a sua pele morena.

Quinn comenta e Rachel cora fortemente, mas com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ela continua a espalhar o gel por toda a extensão vermelha, massageando e fazendo carinho. A pele clara de Quinn, a deixava fascinada. Tão fascinada que ela não resiste. Rachel foi se aproximando aos poucos da loira, e aplicou um beijo um pouco abaixo da nuca. Isso fez o corpo de Quinn se arrepiar completamente e ela fechar os olhos.

Rachel pareceu gostar disso, então repetiu o gesto um pouco mais em baixo. Um suave beijinho molhado.

– Está tentando me seduzir Berry?

_Quinn pergunta de olhos fechados. Rachel sorri contra a sua pele, e deixa uma leve mordida antes de responder._

– Por que? Eu estou conseguindo?

Ela pergunta e continua a deixar os beijos molhados nas costas da loira. Mas esta de repente lembra-se da sua conversa com Santana e tudo cai em si, quando lembra que era para ela estar deixando a Berry frustrada e não se deixando levar mais uma vez.

Seus olhos se abrem e ela vê sua saída a poucos metros de si. Com um pulo do sofá, a loira alcança o buque de flores que estava em cima de uma mesinha próximo a porta e estende para Rachel.

– São para você.

A morena a olha incrédula. E fica desviando o olhar da loira para o buque e vice versa. Mas por fim, se levanta e recebe as flores que a loira lhe estendida.

– Obrigada Quinn, é muito gentil da sua parte.

– De nada Rach. Sou sua namorada e só quis fazer uma surpresa.

– Foi realmente uma surpresa. Nunca te vi dar flores para uma mulher.

– É porque a mulher é diferente agora. Ela não é apenas mais uma.

– Bom saber disso Fabray.

A morena começa se aproximar de Quinn para dar continuidade ao que tinha parado, mas esta a impede.

– Não vai colocar em um vaso?

Pergunta desviando de Rachel e indo para o outro lado da mesinha de centro da sala. A morena espreme seus olhos na direção da loira, mas acaba concordando.

– Claro! Eu já volto.

Ela sai em direção à cozinha, atrás de um vaso e Quinn corre para pegar sua camiseta que tinha ficado largada no sofá, e a veste. Quando a morena volta para a sala, fica surpresa ao ver a loira com sua camiseta de volta.

– Já vestiu? Mas eu nem terminei de passar o gel.

– Sabe o quê que é. já esta bem melhor, olha.

Ela começa a fazer movimentos com os braços para mostrar que está melhor.

– Mas, mas...

A morena faz um bico tão fofo que Quinn não resiste e se aproxima a abraçando e dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

– Eu tô melhor Rach. Sério.

– Mas eu queria cuidar de você. Fiquei me sentindo culpada por você se machucar.

– Mas você está cuidando. Não se sinta culpada, está tudo bem agora.

A loira rodeou a cintura de Rachel e puxou seu pequeno corpo mais para junto do seu. Ela sabia que a morena estava fazendo manha para conseguir o que queria. Que era a deixar louca de novo. Rachel vendo que aos poucos Quinn a dava liberdade, ela colocou suas mãos por debaixo da blusa da loira, arranhando de leve.

Quinn sorri travesso e Rachel começa a andar guiando até que ela esta sentadas no sofá. E a morena tem livre acesso para sentar-se em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado da loira.

– Eu quero te contar uma coisa.

A loira tenta começar a falar algo, mas seus olhos estão enfeitiçados com o corpo moreno sentado sobre o seu. Mas os conselhos de Santana martelam em sua mente e ela fecha os olhos com força para tentar resistir a tentação. Maldita Santana.

– Rachel a gente precisa conversar.

– Uhum!

A morena começa a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço da loira e esta está quase se perdendo. Mas ela não pode, ela tem que resistir.

– É sério Rach!

– Sério que você quer conversar agora?

Pergunta olhando incrédula para a loira, que ainda está de olhos fechados e tentando conter as mãos, que estavam doidas para tocar no corpo moreno.

– Sim! Eu preciso te contar algo.

A morena bufa de frustração e saí de cima do colo da loira, sentando-se ao seu lado de braços cruzados. A loira teve vontade de rir, mas do jeito que a morena estava irritada e frustrada, era capaz dela apanhar.

– Certo Quinn. Vamos conversar se é isso que você quer.

– Uhum! Você não vai acreditar quem é a sétima noiva do meu pai.

– É sobre isso que você quer falar? Sobre mais uma noiva do seu pai.

– Ela não é apenas mais uma noiva... ela é Tina Cohen-Chang.

– O QUE?

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Foi maldade minha terminar assim? Rsrs Desculpem mas ficou muito grande o capítulo e eu dividi ele em duas partes. A outra postarei amanhã se não houver nenhum imprevisto como nesses últimos dias. A Quinn foi muito malvada com a Rachel? Olha, eu particularmente acho que a Rachel é muito mais malvada e mereceu esse troco da parte da loira u.u kkkkk nem ficaram tão surpresos com quem era a noiva do coroa da Quinn NE? Estava bem na cara. Me digam o que acharam do capitulo e mais uma vez desculpem a demora. Qualquer duvida EcsCraveiro ou /EcsCraveiro_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Olá para vocês *-* como estão? Espero que bem. Não vou me prolongar muito aqui para não deixar vocês ansiosos**_

_**Cris seus comentários ficaram meio confusos, mas eu entendi. Sim! A Quinn ta sendo torturada por Rachel e a Tina maluca quer ferrar com ela. Você vai ver daqui pra frente como a Rachel vai lidar com isso. Obrigada por estar aqui sempre *-***_

_**Gleek. Me hey girl, fiquei feliz que você gostou do capitulo anterior. Sei que está ansiosa pelos final mentes, eu tbm estou, acho que todo mundo está :p mas está mais perto do que vocês imaginam ;-) **_

_**Boa leitura!**_

– Você só pode estar brincando comigo Quinn.

– Não estou. Segundo ela - _"faz sinal de aspas com as mãos"_– ela estava caminhando perto do hospital quando ele a atropelou. Dai pra frente foi amor à primeira vista.

– Mas ele a atropelou mesmo?

– Não duvido que ela tenha se jogado na frente do carro.

– Mas porque ela faria isso?

– Porque Rachel? De duas uma. Ou ela quer se vingar de mim por ter ficado com você, ou ela quer me tirar de você.

– A Tina não faria isso comigo. Ela é minha amiga desde sempre e ia ser minha dama de honra no casamento com Finn.

– E eu ai ser sua madrinha, até que ela me atacou e você achou que fosse outra coisa.

– Talvez eles tenham se apaixonado de verdade e...

– Rach acorda. Ela disse que era virgem pra não ir pra cama com ele.

– Ok! Eu vou conversar com ela, ta bom? Agora vem aqui que eu estou com saudades de você.

A morena faz uma voz de bebê e chama a loira com o dedo. Quinn não aguenta e sorri, se aproximando mais.

– Eu sei bem do que você está com saudades Berry.

– Sabe, é?

– Uhum!

– E de que é que eu estou com saudades?

– De me deixar louca e depois me frear.

_Quinn fala quando se senta novamente ao lado de Rachel. A morena morde o lábio e sorri de lado._

– Já disse que você é uma menina esperta Fabray?

A morena sussurra no ouvido de Quinn, em tom provocante, e lentamente vai se sentando em seu colo. Acariciando a nuca da loira, e enrolando alguns fios com os dedos e puxando fios loiros sem força. Só o suficiente para Quinn fechar os olhos em aprovação.

Quinn com suas mãos fortes, as deposita na cintura da morena que está instalada em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril. A loira aperta os dedos, e sorri travesso quando escuta um pequeno gemido de Rachel.

As palavras de Santana em sua mente, ainda martelavam, mas ela estava com um pouco de dificuldade, já que a morena não facilitava as coisas pra ela. Mas ela queria fazer isso. Resistir um pouco e mostrar pra Berry que tem autocontrole. Por isso, o que ela estava prestes a fazer, iria deixa-la frustrada, mas também deixaria uma certa morena da mesma forma, ela iria jogar o mesmo jogo que Rachel.

Com calma, Quinn as virou de posição e deslizou pelo sofá, até que estivesse de joelhos no chão, e instalada entre as pernas de Rachel, que permanecia sentada no sofá. Quinn colocou as mãos nas pernas da morena e foi deslizando para cima, apertando seus dedos e arranhando com suas unhas pelo caminho, até que seus dedos chegaram ao bumbum da Berry e a puxar até que seus corpos estivessem grudados completamente.

Agora elas estavam cara a cara. Se olhando com seus narizes grudados e as respirações completamente fora do ritmo normal.

– Gosto quando você me pega assim. Com força e possessão.

Rachel murmurou e Quinn sorriu convencida.

– E eu gosto de te pegar assim Berry, e agora que você é minha então...

Ela falou enquanto apertava o bumbum de Rachel mais uma vez. Isso fez a morena jogar a cabeça para trás e revirar os olhos. Seu pescoço ficou completamente amostra, e a loira não se viu constrangida a ponto de desperdiçar essa oportunidade. Então ela atacou. Meio que se deitando sobre o corpo de Rachel Berry, que estava meio fora e meio deitada no sofá.

O sabor da pele morena era simplesmente a melhor coisa que Quinn já tinha experimentado. O sabor gostoso estava passando pelos seus lábios finos. Rachel agarra-se aos cabelos da loira e geme alto quando sente sua intimidade completamente molhada e escorregadia.

Ela agarra a cintura da loira com as pernas, a puxando ainda mais pra perto e se ergue novamente. Para voltar a ficar com os olhos na mesma altura que os dela. Esse movimento de Rachel faz com que a loira sinta a calsinha molhada de Rachel, tocando sua barriga. Já que sua blusa estava toda torta e revelava partes de sua barriga lisinha e branquinha.

– Deus! Você está tão molhada Rach.

– Culpa sua Fabray.

A loira crava as unhas na carne da morena e a puxa totalmente, fazendo com que ela deslize e saia do sofá, ficando entre Quinn e o sofá. Acabando por sentar-se nas pernas da loira que estava no chão. Quinn se empurra para cima, e com o movimento faz com que Rachel fique presa entre ela e o sofá. Causando um impacto entre a intimidade de Rachel e a barriga dela.

– Oh Deus!

_Rachel já estava completamente entregue. E a loira também, mas ela sabia que deveria parar enquanto havia tempo_.

– Eu acho melhor...

Ela não conseguia parar de fazer os movimentos de imprensar Rachel contra o sofá. Estava muito bom sentir ela ficar ainda mais molhada cada vez que fazia isso. Mas nos pensamentos dela, conseguiria provocar a morena e depois se afastar. Mas não era isso que estava acontecendo.

– Rach é melhor a gente...

– Shhhh...

A loira estava sem saída. A boca de Rachel estava louca sob a sua. Exigindo sua língua em todos os lugares. Mas com muito custo ela conseguia ir se afastando de vagar e sair dos braços de polvo da morena.

– Onde pensa que vai Fabray?

_Quinn ia se levantando com as pernas bambas, por estarem dobradas e com o peso da morena por cima. Ela se apoia na mesinha de centro e levanta do chão e Rachel vai atrás dela._

– É melhor não começarmos o que não vamos terminar.

Fala sem fôlego. Ela estava de costas para a morena. Mas quando vira-se, sua testa quase bate com a dela que estava quase colada nela de novo.

– Está fugindo de mim?

– Nãoo! Eu só...

Ela não conseguiu terminar porque uma Rachel Berry faminta avançou sobre ela, e a agarrou beijando e empurrando seus corpos até que eles se chocassem contra a parede.

Doeu!

Mas a loira não ligou muito para isso. Ela só gemeu alto e tentou manter suas mãos fora do corpo moreno. Embora estivesse muito difícil, já que Rachel estava se esfregando nela.

– Me toque Quinn.

– Não! Você vai me deixar frustrada de novo.

– Não vai me tocar?

– Hum hum...

A loira negou com a cabeça e a morena mordeu o seu queixo sorrindo travesso, com aquela carinha de quem ia aprontar.

Dito e feito.

Rachel pegou a mão direita da loira e guiou para o sul de seus corpos. Quinn estava tão perdida nos beijos de Rachel que nem percebeu a ação. Só se deu conta quando sentiu a umidade escorregadia de Rachel em sua mão.

– Hummm...

A morena ficou olhando as expressões do rosto de Quinn, para cada movimento que ela fazia com a mão da loira em sua intimidade por cima da calsinha.

– Ainda não vai me tocar?

Perguntou convencida. Quinn estava tão fora de si que não teve forças para negar e nem concordar. Mas para sua sorte e azar de Rachel, seu celular começou a tocar e Quinn pareceu ter despertado de seu estado de prazer e tirando forças de não se sabe lá de onde, parou os movimentos. E abriu os olhos sorrindo de lado.

– Eu tenho que atender, deve ser urgente.

– Nem pense nisso Fabray – a morena bufou de raiva, tentando puxar a mão da loira de volta.

A loira vai se afastando até onde está sua bolsa e pega seu celular e olha no visor.

Santana.

Bendita ou maldita Santana? Sabe-se lá.

– Você não vai atender Fabray.

– É a Santana, ela está precisando da minha ajuda. Brittany e ela finalmente se acertaram e eu estou dando uma mãozinha.

Mentiu para a morena, só assim conseguiria fugir do olhar de desejo que esta lhe direcionava.

– Hey Sant. Está tudo bem?

– Hey Sant. Está tudo bem? – perguntou achando estranho o jeito que a loira lhe atendeu. Geralmente era. "Que foi latina metida" ou "fala logo satan".

– Uhum!

– Ooooh! Entendi – a latina começou a gargalhar do outro lado da linha, quando começou a entender o porquê da loira está sendo tão amável.

– O que ouve Santana?

– Então você e a Berry estavam quase se comendo agora? – a latina não conseguia parar de gargalhar na linha, e Quinn já estava se arrependendo de ter atendido a chamada. – Se fosse em outros tempos você nem atenderia ou desligaria na minha cara quando eu estivesse empatando a sua foda.

– Sim! Sim! Com certeza, mas acho que posso abrir uma exceção hoje. – a loira tentava concordar com a latina sem levantar suspeitas na morena, que lhe encarava frustrada.

– UAU! Eu realmente espero que você esteja usando a mão limpa para segurar no telefone.

– Sim! Eu estou indo para ai agora mesmo, não se preocupe quanto a isso.

– Obrigada! Obrigada! Mas acho que vou deixara Berry te frustrar mais um pouquinho.

– Nãoo!

A loira praticamente gritou assustando Rachel e fazendo com que as gargalhadas de Santana aumentasse.

– Chego ai em quinze minutos Santana. Outro beijo para você... Isso vai ter volta latina safada... - _ela sussurrou essas ultimas palavras e pode escutar os xingamentos dela quando falou do beijo._

– Não acredito que você vai me deixar aqui assim. – a morena fazia aquele bico que fazia a loira perder a razão.

– Se você quiser esse corpinho glorioso aqui, vai ter que começar algo que vá terminar.

– Quem disse que eu não ia terminar?

– Sua carinha sapeca.

Ela começa a rir e o bico de Rachel fica ainda maior.

– Desculpa mas eu tenho que ir, combinei com a Sant que ajudaria ela a organizar algo pra Britt Britt.

– Tudo bem, fazer o que NE?

– Tira o bico gostosa.

– Hum Hum

– Vai tirar não?

Ela nega e Quinn avança e a beija com amor, distribuindo beijinhos por todo o rosto de Rachel que começa a rir.

– Sua chata.

– Sua linda. Me deixa ir.

Ela dá um ultimo beijo em Rachel e vai em direção a porta, mas parando quando pega na fechadura.

– Berry!

Ela chama Rachel, e quando a morena olha, Quinn leva o dedo da mão que a Rachel havia colocado em sua intimidade e coloca na boca, chupando todo. A morena fica de boca aberta com a cena que era a loira chupando seu próprio dedo com o gosto de sua intimidade. Isso quase fez Rachel ter um orgasmo.

Quando termina a pequena exibição, a loira pisca o olho pra ela e saí deixando a Berry frustrada.

E voilá, essa era a primeira vez que Quinn conseguia sair viva e menos frustrada que a Berry. Isso a deixou com um sorriso idiota pelo resto do dia.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_**E então? Ponto para a Fabray, não é? Gente eu acho que a Quinn está cansada de sofrer nas mão de Rachel e eu também ;-) o que acham? E a Santana sendo safada com a Quinn e a deixando em más lençóis ao telefone? Kkkkkk comentem e façam essa escritora desajeitada feliz. desculpem qualquer erro. Qualquer duvida EcsCraveiro e /EcsCraveiro.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey =D como estão? Hoje eu passei por aqui para deixar mais um capitulo para vocês. Quase não tem Faberry, mas vocês tem que prestar atenção para o próximo capitulo. Ganhei mais uma leitora \o/ que maravilha. Espero ganhar mais.**_

_**Cris não se preocupe quanto aos comentários, sem problemas ok? Eu entendi e isso que conta :p ficaste com dó da Rachel? Mas ela esta sendo malvada com a Quinn tadinha **____** kkkkkkkk.**_

_**Gleek. Eu fico feliz de ver que você fica com pena da Quinn também kkkkk ela ta sofrendo muito. Mas por Rachel Berry vale a pena esperar ;-) muito obrigada pelos elogios e por ler e comentar sempre.**_

_**Guest Me fico muito feliz que você gosta dela. Eu me esforço ao máximo para melhorar cada vez mais para vocês e fico feliz quando comentam. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Seja muito bem vinda.**_

_**Quinn e Santana**_

– O que você disse a ela?

– Que você estava precisando muito da minha ajuda com a Britt, e que eu não podia negar.

– Esperta Fabray, mas você me meteu nessa e Britt Britt também, eu devia te dar um soco.

– Então vamos sair na pancada aqui na rua, já que eu também estou te devendo uns tapas por você ter feito aquilo no telefone.

As duas andavam lado a lado, indo em direção ao apartamento da loira.

– Admita que foi divertido. Eu imaginei a sua cara de pavor e a de frustrada da Berry.

– Só se foi divertido pra você.

– Ah foi sim. Muito divertido.

– Cala a boca Satan.

– Ta vendo? Essa era pra ter sido a sua reação no telefone.

– Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez.

Quinn murmura de mau humor, mas com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Ela tinha saído a pouco tempo da casa de Rachel e ainda podia sentir suas mãos na umidade da morena. E depois o sabor dela.

– Ela deve ter ficado frustrada.

– Sim ela ficou, e eu também. Cara eu não aguento mais toda essa provocação. Eu quero aquela mulher para mim.

– É Quinn, eu sinto muito, mas não sei mais como te ajudar. E você já se olhou no espelho hoje?

– Não que eu me lembre. Por quê?

– Porque a sua cara de "to na seca" está em modo "on".

– Você não presta latina.

– Por nada Fabray. Seu castigo é sofrer mais um pouco.

A latina começa a rir alto no meio da rua, e a loira fica cada vez mais envergonhada com as atitudes de criança da amiga.

– Acho que essa é minha sina. Sofrer nas mãos da Berry e ter uma amiga que ri da minha cara por ta sofrendo de amor.

As duas gargalharam. Elas estavam entrando no apartamento da loira.

– E como foi a conversa com seu pai?

– O velho ta caidinho pela Tina. Acho que nada que eu disser vai tirar da cabeça dele que ela é uma "santa".

– Você sabe que de duas uma. Ou ela vai aprontar contigo ou com teu pai. Tipo, partir o coração dele, como você fez com o dela.

– Mas eu não parti o coração dela. Sempre deixei claro que era só sexo.

– Acho que ela não entendeu isso. Ou não quer entender.

– Rachel disse que ia conversar com ela pra saber o que ela pretendia com meu pai. Elas vão se ver amanhã. Enfim... Como vão as coisas com Brittany?

– Melhores que as suas com a Berry. - _a latina desdenhou e começou a rir da cara emburrada que Quinn fez._

– Não perde uma oportunidade, NE?

– É como diz o ditado. Eu perco o amigo, mas não perco a piada.

_A latina pisca o olho para Quinn e se deita em seu sofá, com os pés em cima do mesmo._

– Você é muito folgada Santana. – _diz tirando os pés dela com um empurrão e sentando-se no lugar_.

– Você me ama desse jeitinho Fabray.

– Se confie.

– Você me ama. Você me ama...

– Para latina chata...

_Santana cai na gargalhada e Quinn fica ainda mais emburrada._

– Esse é o seu problema loira. Você é muito fácil de provocar. Seja sexualmente falando ou só pra irritar mesmo. Coisa que eu adoro fazer. Já a Berry fica com a parte sexual.

– Eu já percebi isso.

– Mas respondendo sua pergunta... Britt e eu estamos muito bem obrigada. Ela me deixa louca com aquela roupa de dança...

– Okey! Não é como se eu quisesse saber da sua vida sexual com ela.

– Ha não? - _fez beicinho, mas Quinn sabia que vinha algo por trás disso_– eu achei que era disso que você queria saber. Afinal é a vida sexual que você não tem com a Berry.

– Cala a boca satan.

A loira começou a arremessar as almofadas do sofá na latina, que gargalhava cada vez mais e tentava se desviar das almofadadas da loira.

– Algum dia vou conseguir ter uma conversar séria com você? Sem ter alguma piada no meio só para variar? - _perguntou com drama_.

– Você quer ter uma conversa comigo sem eu soltando piadas? Tipo, séria?

– É!

– Ok! A partir de agora, sou Santana Lopez... A séria.

_A latina se sentou no sofá ereta e encarou a loira com seriedade. Quinn se viu praticamente obrigada a sentar-se do mesmo jeito. Com a postura reta e séria._

– Então por onde vamos começar a conversa séria Fabray?

– Hm... Como está Brittany e você?

– Nosso relacionamento está muito bem obrigado. Estamos nos conhecendo melhor a cada dia que passa. _– respondeu sem soltar nenhuma piada_.

– E vocês estão namorando?

– Ainda não pedi ela em namoro. Acho que ainda é muito cedo. Quero ir de vagar.

– Essa história de ir de vagar não dá certo.

– Não se preocupe Quinn. Essa história de ir de vagar e sem sexo só funcionou com você. Afinal Brittany e eu já fizemos isso eu acho que em todas as partes do meu apartamento. Mas ainda falta fazer na dispensa da casa dela.

Falou pensativa, como se estivesse imaginando um jeito de as duas caberem na dispensa da casa de Brittany. Ela nem percebeu a cara de espanto da loira. Porque elas estavam tentando conversar sem piadas, mas a latina vai e diz isso para a pobre coitada da Quinn que está na seca.

– Cara você é doente.

Diz e começa uma guerra de almofadas, onde a latina não se defendia.

– Eu juro que tento parecer séria, mas é mais forte que eu, entende?

Pergunta para a loira, enquanto recebe várias almofadadas. O jeito dramático de Santana falar, fez Quinn rir ainda mais da amiga.

– Você não presta Santana.

– Eu sei loira. Eu sei.

_**Rachel**_

A morena acordou no dia seguinte, de péssimo humor. Qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho aquele dia escutava alguma bronca ou murmuro de reclamação. Quinn tinha conseguido a tirar do sério na noite anterior. Tinha deixado ela mais molhada e frustrada por sair de sua casa, daquela forma.

– Diva? - Kurt _Hummel chama, batendo na porta da sala de Rachel_.

– O que?

– Nossa! Bom dia para você também Miss Berry. Acordou com o pé esquerdo, foi?

_Kurt entra por completo na sala que Rachel ocupava._

– Desculpa! Só não estou em um bom dia.

– O que ouve?

– Quinn Fabray. Foi ela que ouve. - _murmurou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos._

– Hum! Deixa eu adivinhar. Você provocou a Fabray mais uma vez, e dessa vez ela resistiu de novo. Mas teve um elemento surpresa para você. Ela não só resistiu como te provocou de volta te deixando frustrada?

_Rachel ergueu a cabeça e encarou o amigo com uma sobrancelha arqueada._

– Como você sabe disso?

– Simples! Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acabar acontecendo. Cada vez que você provocava a Quinn, mais resistente ela foi ficando ao seu charme. Chegando ao ponto de ela ter forças o suficiente para te provocar de volta.

– Faz sentido. - _ficou pensando em cada palavra do amigo_.

– Claro que faz. Meu nome é Kurt Hummel. E eu conheço a mente das mulheres como se fosse uma.

– Você faria o maior sucesso se fosse hetero. Você sabe né?

– Eca! - _fez cara de nojo e Rachel caiu na gargalhada da cara de espanto do amigo._

– O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

– Não acha que está na hora de dar o próximo passo? Você está louca de tesão por ela. E Quinn não faz esforço para esconder que te deseja.

_Quando Rachel ia responder, seu celular tocou e ela correu para atender._

– Oi Tina.

– Oi Rach! Eu estou livre na hora do almoço. Podemos nos ver hoje?

– Claro! Me diz onde que te encontro lá

– Ok! Vamos onde sempre almoçávamos quando saiamos do teatro?

– Oh! Claro, te vejo lá em meia hora. - _respondeu meio desconfortável_.

– Certo! Beijinhos amiga.

– Beijo Tina. – _fala desligando o celular e o jogando na mesa._

– Por que você ficou assim?

– Assim como?

– Não sei. Triste de repente?

– Não é nada - _desconversou_– É só que vou ter que ter uma conversa séria com a Tina. Futura senhora Fabray.

– Como é que é?

– Longa história Kurt. Prometo te contar tudo depois. Agora eu preciso ir, você sabe que não gosto de me atrasar.

– Nem que se atrasem.

– Exato!

Pegou sua bolsa e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de seu melhor amigo e foi para onde tinha marcado com Tina. Passou o caminho todo pensando nas palavras de Kurt, sobre que já estava na hora do próximo passo. É, quem sabe já não estivesse na hora mesmo? Mas por enquanto é só um "quem sabe".

Ao chegar ao restaurante que tinha marcado com Tina. A morena olha para todos os lados a procura da asiática. Avistando a na mesa que dava para a linda vista do Teatro da Broadway. Tina acenou para ela, que retribuiu e respirando fundo e indo na direção dela.

– Oi Tina.

– Hey Rach. – se cumprimentaram com um beijo em cada bochecha e sentaram-se.

– Não estou atrasada, estou? – Rachel perguntou assustada.

– Oh! Não amiga, eu que cheguei mais cedo. Queria te fazer uma surpresa, como eu sei que odeia atrasos.

– Só um pouquinho. – Falou sorrindo sem graça.

O garçom chegou ao lado delas e entregou os cardápios. As duas escolheram seus pedidos e ele se retirou as deixando a sós.

– Eu deveria ter ficado surpresa quando você me ligou ontem à noite. - _Comentou a asiática_.

– Pois é. Desde que voltamos de Lima nunca mais nos falamos.

– Muitas coisas andaram acontecendo. Coisas que eu jamais esperei. - _baixou a cabeça, pensativa_ e_ até mesmo dramática._

– Eu fiquei sabendo - _murmurou encarando Tina com as sobrancelhas arqueadas_.

– Por isso eu disse que "deveria" ter ficado surpresa. Porque na verdade eu não fiquei. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você me procuraria.

– E por que você acha isso?

– Pelo fato de Quinn já ter ido te contar que eu e o pai dela nos apaixonamos.

– Na verdade ela me contou outra história.

– Qual? A que eu conheci o pai dela de propósito para me vingar dela e de você?

_Perguntou com desdém. Rachel ficou surpresa por ela falar tudo fácil de mais._

– Ha, por favor, Rachel. A mente da Quinn é muito fértil pro meu gosto. Me diz, porque eu iria querer me vigar dela?

– Por ela ter quebrado seu coração?

_A asiática começa a gargalhar dentro do restaurante. E Rachel fica vermelha de vergonha. Já que a risada histérica de Tina estava atraindo os olhares de todos ao redor._

– Tina todo mundo está olhando par nós duas.

– Rach, eu sempre deixei bem claro pra Quinn, que nosso lance era apenas sexo. Eu não seria doida de me apaixonar por ela, sabendo como ela é.

– Quinn e eu estamos namorando.

– É. Isso ficou bem claro quando voltamos de Lima, após ela te sequestrar.

– Por que está noiva do pai dela?

Rachel vai direto ao ponto. Ela foi até ali para conversar sobre o noivado da asiática e do pai de sua namorada. E não de Quinn e ela. A asiática tinha conseguido tirar o foco do assunto em questão e Rachel nem havia reparado.

– Nós nos apaixonamos Rach. Mas você já deve saber da história. Quinn deve ter distorcido alguns pontos, mas o que realmente importa é isso... Eu estou amando Rachel.

A morena fica encarando a morena a sua frente. Tentando desvendar através de seu rosto, se o que está falando é verdade ou não.

– Você não está pensando em enganar o Russel, não é?

– Você e eu somos amigas desde quando éramos bebês Rach. Isso faz muito tempo. E quantas vezes eu menti para você?

_Perguntou aborrecida._

– Nunca!

– Exato! Agora me diz. E Quinn? Vocês se conhecem desde a faculdade. Me diz quantas vezes ela mentiu para você, dizendo que iria faltar a um almoço ou compromisso importante para vocês duas, e ia para um encontro com uma outra mulher?

_Rachel abaixa a cabeça, pensando nas palavras da asiática. Tudo que ela tinha falado era verdade. Cada palavra._

– Olha Rach. Não estou dizendo que a Quinn faça isso hoje enquanto vocês estão juntas. É só que ela já fez isso e eu quero que você coloque na balança tudo o que EU já fiz por você e tudo o que ELA já fez por você.

_A morena acenou com a cabeça e sorriu fraco._

– Agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho que começar a resolver algumas coisas do casamento.

Asiática se levantou, depositando dinheiro em cima da mesa que com certeza dava para pagar o almoço delas e ainda sobrava para uma bela gorjeta para o garçom que as atendeu. Tina deu um beijo em cada bochecha de Rachel e foi embora, a deixando mais pensativa que nunca. A morena começou a avaliar sua relação com Tina, e pode perceber que ela falou a verdade. Mas ela não queria ficar pensando nisso. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Ela não tinha conseguido desvendar a real intenção de sua amiga por trás de seu suposto amor incondicional por Russel. E seu relacionamento com Quinn estava cada vez melhor. Isso ela não podia negar. Com um sorriso travesso, deixou o restaurante e foi para sua casa. Pensando nas palavras da asiática e no rostinho lindo de Quinn. Com o sorriso que a fazia suspirar. E agora, em quem acreditar?

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_**Então? O que acharam do draminha que a Tina fez? Ela está se fazendo de coitadinha, não é? Isso ainda vai dar muito trabalho para a nossa loira :p Rachel ficou balançada com tudo o que ela disse no almoço, será que isso vai afetar algo na relação delas? E o que acharam da Santana tentando ter uma conversa séria com Quinn? Rsrs não deu muito certo, mas tudo bem. Mais uma vez desculpa. Me digam o que acharam e se quiserem me xingar também podem. Só me encontrar no meu EcsCraveiro ou /EcsCraveiro. Boa noite e até sexta.**_

**mpanhar esta história**

V


End file.
